Finis Coronat Opus
by Ashtabby Lane
Summary: Ciel has his Estate and the family business taken from him by someone he had loved, and now seeks revenge on the one person who had left him by himself. But, does the end justify the means? OCxSeb CielxSeb
1. Chapter 1

A full year of investigating has brought little information about the death of the former Lord and Lady Phantomhive. As frustrating as it was, Ciel did little to express his growing resentment towards his lack of findings. The young Lord gazed out the window of the office he had built exactly like his father's. Bard and Finn worked on taking down the trees that would give a full view of the hidden lake, but more important Ciel wanted to see further beyond the yards and the trees. He wanted to see just a bit more than he had permitted himself since the death of his parents. Ciel turned back towards his desk as he looked down at the papers of his school assignments that Sebastian had laid out for him to do. Such a waste... Why did a demon care whether or not he did the damn homework or not when, in the end, he was just going to feast on his soul? Ciel decided not to do the work as he went to the bookshelf and found on his personal favorites.

_WHACK~_

Even living with a demon, Ciel jumped slightly before turning to the source of the sound. There was a small blood smear on the window where something had hit the clear glass before it had slid down, leaving a trail of blood after it.

"A bird must've hit the window," Sebastian appeared with a small, silver tray, "In some cultures, a bird hitting the window is a sign of a bad omen. I wonder what the omen is."

"There's no such thing," Ciel commented as he put his hands behind his back, "What is it?"

"I've brought you you're mid-morning snack," Sebastian revealed a few fruit tarts and placed the silver tray on the desk, "Young master, you have yet to finish your assignment."

"Has the Queen sent anything?" Ciel changed the subject as he took one of the tarts.

Sebastian stood straight and silent for a few moments before pulling a letter from his pocket, "You received a letter, but not from the Queen. It's from Rome, Italy."

Ciel's eye widened for a second before he placed the tart back on the tray and sat down behind his desk. There was one person he knew in Rome, Italy that had left four years prior. Olivia Phantomive, his elder sister and heiress to the Phantomhive Estate and business. He had barely forgotten her existence until that very moment. His anger boiled within him as he realized she had remained absent even during and after their parent's demise. Where had she been? Why had she not returned to their home to at least console her only brother? Ciel's gaze hardened as he glared at the letter in Sebastian's hand, "Tear it up, I don't want to hear anything she has to say."

The demon eyed the letter for a moment before turning his gaze to Ciel, "Are you sure about that, young master? Perhaps there is a reason-"

"She decided to stay away and i'm deciding to keep her away," Ciel sharply stated as he intertwined his fingers, "Tear it up, that's an order."

"As you wish," Sebastian breathed a sigh as he held out the letter in front of him, preparing to tear it to pieces.

"Wait..." Ciel grumbled as he held out his hand, "I want to read it.."

He felt foolish, wanting to see what his elder sister had written. The memory of her dark, crimson eyes peering down at him with their mother's smile on her lips had knotted his stomach. If she were a witch he would believe she had cast a spell over him, but she hadn't gone to Rome to study witchcraft. Ciel held the letter in his hands before unfolding it to read the content. The seal his sister has used was a typical Italian seal with the country's insignia, she had loved Italy and dreamed of living abroad for many years. He pulled back on the seal and opened the letter to read:

"To my dearest brother,

I am deeply sorry for not being next to you at our parent's funeral. My studies in Rome has kept me busy and the word of our parent's death had only recently reached my ears. I have finished my time in Rome and returning to my rightful home. It has also reached me that you have taken over the business and rebuilt the Estate, for that I am deeply respectful of your effort, but I shall take my rightful place as the first heiress to the business and Estate. Please forgive me, but it is only right.

Upon returning home, I will be stopping a few of the European countries for important matters. I hope you can understand that my returning does not mean i'm displacing you, but only taking what is mine.

Love always,

Olivia Phantomhive"

Ciel's hands grasped the letter tightly as his arms shook lightly from the resentment he had been keeping within himself began to emerge. His elder sister, a family member he had trusted and loved as a child was taking away all that he had created on his own! He tore the letter in half by accident, he fell still as he stared at the letter in surprise at what he had done. Another image of Olivia, the Phantomhive dark blue hair trait cascading down her back and over her shoulders as she smiled down at Ciel in his memory. A sister he had called an angel before had turned on him without even having to be in front of him.

"Is the letter from your Italian representative?" Sebastian asked, wondering why his master was becoming unseemly agitated.

"My..." Ciel couldn't even say the word 'sister' without wanting to vomit, "If you see anyone come near this Estate, redirect them somewhere else. That's an order!"

Ciel then stood and abruptly leave the office without a single word before heading down to his room, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe it...his sister was coming back after not even bothering to show up when he needed someone the most! Not only that, but she was taking away the Estate he had built from the ground up and taking over the business he had kept going even though everyone told him not to! Ciel balled up his fists, he couldn't just let Olivia come back and take everything that meant anything to him.

"Young master."

"Just get out!" Ciel barked, he could hear Sebastian stand behind him, "I wish to be left alone!"

"Who is Olivia Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked as he read the two pieces of the letter Ciel had ripped.

Ciel then remained silent for a second. He had a demon where Olivia did not have a demon. The young lord turned, a grave expression on his face as he then stated, "My sister, and I want you to direct her elsewhere. Do not bring her here and don't let her come here. Do I make myself clear?"

Sebastian gave a devilish smile as he allowed the letter to float aimlessly to the ground, "I understand, young master."

The train was moving rather slow do to the heavy fog, but most of Germany weather was like this around this time of year. A young woman rested her forehead against the glass, her dark crimson eyes dulled at the ugly sight of fog outside the window. She had been traveling almost four days now and it would be another few days before she could reach the new Phantomhive estate. Traveling like this was getting her nowhere, but using her other form of travel would be unseemly and perhaps unorthodox. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she could tell that there was a disturbance in the air. Call it a hunch, but she could tell that she was going to meet someone very soon. Her thoughts then turned to her brother, Ciel, and wondering what he looked like now. She had seen photographs of him from newspapers, but it was hard to tell what he had looked like now.

"Olivia Phantomhive."

She glanced up. A tall, handsome man presented himself before motioning to the seat in front of her, "May I?"

"I don't believe I know you, how do you know my name?" she asked as she placed a hand on the seat in front of her.

"News travels fast," he gave a devilish smile, "You could say i'm a family friend that never forgets a face."

"That doesn't explain how you know my name," Olivia narrowed her eyes on the handsome man, "I apologize if I am rude, but I don't trust a pretty face, Lucifer comes in many masks you see."

"I understand," his dark eyes had actually shown in the dim light the fog and train offered, "If it helps, my name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Olivia didn't take her eyes off of Sebastian, but allowed him to sit in front of him. She had a strange feeling about this man and could tell that there was something off-putting about it. The way he looked at her was as if he already had a plan in mind, but whatever that plan was was beyond her knowledge. Olivia sat with her hands on her lap as she returned the stare he was giving her. They sat in silence before Sebastian broke their stare and glanced out the window, "It seems like the fog won't let up anytime soon. Are you heading back to England?"

"Perhaps you already know that answer," Olivia answered before sipping her tea.

There was a flash of color in his eyes. She could feel it already though it was a low and steady knowing. Olivia could see the look in his eyes that he was finding it difficult with her answers. He was searching for something, or at least for her to give some type of information. During her travels, she had learned to read people and be able to judge their character.

Sebastian was finding it difficult to read her like he could read Ciel or any other human. Olivia, however, was like trying to know what was inside a box without opening the package. Any thoughts or inclination she felt was a complete mystery to him, and it was growing tiresome playing a back and forth game with her. He could tell that she would give him one leading thought that would lead to nowhere before sending out another leading thought. This was turning into an annoying game and he was growing tired of trying to figure her out. It then dawned on him that maybe..perhaps she wasn't as mortal as he was beginning to think. There wasn't an aura about her to give off her scent or spirit, ther was nothing to give off a signal for her. This was strange considering the other mortals and creatures he had seen in his lifetime had something about their spirit.

"Excuse me," Olivia stood up, causing Sebastian to leave his thoughts.

There was something cold about her demeanor; even her voice sounded chilled. Sebastian watched as she walked to the back of the cabin and left to stand outside. He gave her a few minutes before he realized that she wasn't coming back. Was she able to read him? It was doubtful, no common human could tell that he was a demon besides Ciel and other demons. Sebastian stood up, his senses then sparked up and quickly ducked out of instinct. He then saw at least a dozen of sharp knives crash and stab the floor of the cabin. How did he not sense this? Sebastian turned to see a waiter apologize again and again at how clumsy he was and that he had no idea the platter would just throw the knives and nothing else. Sebastian stood and dusted himself, now he understood what was going on. He bypassed the knives stabbed to the floor and went to the back of the cabin where he saw Olivia standing with a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Clever," he smirked as he shut the door behind him, the wail of the train echoed in the dense air.

The train was moving slowly that it didn't cause any noise disturbance so his words were easy to hear. He saw Olivia smile slightly before turning herself towards him, "Tell me, did you think I couldn't see that you were a demon? I could smell your stench a mile away from me."

"Is that so?" Sebastian questioned as he placed on hand on the rail, "Perhaps my senses are becoming dull from being around mortals for so long. I can tell that you are not a human, but I can't tell what you are."

Olivia's smile faded as she gazed at Sebastian. For a handsome demon, there was more about him she wished she couldn't see. She then sighed, "Ciel doesn't wish to see me, I can smell him on you. If he has sent you to divert me from returning i'm afraid you are wasting your time."

"He only sends his undying love," Sebastian took a step closer to her, "He wishes you the best of luck in your travels elsewhere."

Sebastian pulled Olivia close to him, feeling her attempting to push him away with her hands against his chest. He muffled her voice against his shoulder while keeping a firm hand pressed against the back of her head to keep her from moving away. After a few minutes of smothering her against him, he felt her body fall limp against his. Sebastian held her as he pulled her away from him, cradling her body as he examined her. Her body was ice cold, no pulse, she was dead. Sebastian sighed with annoyance as he leaped from the train to the ground, holding her body bridle style. The old Victorian dress she wore was heavier than she was. He tossed her body on the snow-covered ground, her skin was as pale as the snow around her. The navy blue dress she wore matched the Phantomhive dark blue hair of hers as the snow began to cover her. Sebastian glanced around, there wasn't a living thing in sight or near them. Good. Then perhaps no one would find her in this area for awhile. The demon was just about to take off when he heard, "Leaving so soon?"

He turned, more curious than surprised as he saw Olivia Phantomhive sitting up in the snow. Sebastian remained silent as his dark eyes turned to the demonic violet as he eyed her as she stood. Olivia dusted herself off from the snow before fixing her hair, "It's rude to kill someone when they're obviously in the middle of traveling. I thought demons would have more manners, but it seems that i'm mistaken."

"I now know you are not mortal," Sebastian stated dryly, "But you aren't a demon either."

"Two for two," Olivia smiled before turning back towards the tracks, "My train is long gone... I wanted to get there faster anyways. Please, when you see Ciel, tell him I'll be ready to start going over the paperwork as soon as I arrive."

Before Sebastian had time to react to stopping her, a wall of flames surrounded Olivia that separated them. As soon as the flames died down, Olivia had disappeared. Sebastian's eyes were wide as he tried to put the pieces together at what he had just witnessed. However, something else had caught his attention. Surely he was mistaken... Where Olivia stood, there were hoof prints rather then feet prints.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel paced in his recreational room, it had been two days since Sebastian had left and the demon had yet to return. It was becoming more of a nuisance since his butler was swift about everything else he accomplished. The young lord paused as a thought crossed his mind; what if Sebastian made a deal with Olivia? Would his sister really take Sebastian as her own butler after she had taken everything else? Ciel grumbled to himself as he placed his hands behind his back, he was over-thinking things...hopefully. He glanced to the ground. There had been two letters sent to him stating that the rights and ownership of the businesses had been transferred into Olivia's name as well as the Estate's ownership. Ciel was now second in line to receive both of which he had worked hard for.

"Lord Ciel?" the raspy voice of Mei-rin rang in the silent room as the maid bowed low upon entering, "I thought Sebastian was with you, my apologies for bothering you."

He didn't respond. That is..until he heard the main doors open. Ciel rushed passed Mei-rin to the grand staircase where he felt the air rush out of his body. There stood in the middle of the large entrance way a young woman that he instantly recognized as Olivia Phantomhive. She immediately looked up at him, her ever-piercing crimson eyes connecting with his made Ciel feel his heart skip a beat. Why was she there and Sebastian was still missing? Ciel gripped the railing as he felt himself ready to throw himself on her.

"Little brother," Olivia began to walk up the damned stairs, Ciel couldn't face her right now.

Ciel didn't respond as he physically felt everything she had taken from him. All he wanted to do was see her leave. He took a step back from her, "Where is Sebastian?"

His question was more of an angry statement, but by the slightly fading smile he could tell that she knew where his butler was. Then, to his resentment, she began to smile once again, "Tell me where he is!"

"Is this how you greet your elder sister?" Olivia gave a concerned look, "Don't you remember how we used to be Ciel? Do you not remember the stormy nights you slept in my bed? And when we would make your favorite sweets together against Mother's wishes?"

She was nearing him! Ciel's feet felt glued to the floor as she neared him further until he felt her embrace him softly. To his dismay, he felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her closer to him. Why was his body betraying him when he wanted to strike her? He felt her hand run through his hair like she used to do to calm him, how he wanted to rip off her fingers..

"Ciel," Olivia murmured, causing him to look up to see her smiling face.

The anger over-took Ciel that he felt his body go limp. As his sight faded to black, the last image he had before blacking out was Olivia's smile and how he hated her.

* * *

_Sebastian stood in front of the bed as Ciel sat up, clutching the sheets to his bare chest. For once, he felt nervous around the demon. Why should he? Wasn't everything going the right way? Ciel pulled the sheets higher as he looked away, "You can leave."_

"_Do not worry, little brother, I will never leave."_

_Ciel swiftly turned back to see Olivia possessively holding Sebastian. Something in Ciel snapped as he scrambled from the bed in his pajama pants to grasp Sebastian, but Olivia pulled the demon from Ciel's reach. He felt his heart begin to ache as he saw Olivia's smile turn to one that was filled with malice. This was a game for her, putting Sebastian just within Ciel's reach before pulling the demon back once Ciel was close enough._

"_I'm taking him as well, little brother, you aren't ready," he heard Olivia say as he watched her place her lips against Sebastian's neck._

"_Olivia...stop it!" Ciel yelled at the top of his lungs._

* * *

Ciel sat up quickly in a bed. He was in his room, but he wasn't alone. Across the room sat Sebastian staring dully at his young master. Ciel took a few breaths as he held his head in his hands, "She's here...why didn't you stop her? I had give you specific orders."

"Your sister is no longer a human and incapable of death," Sebastian answered matter-of-factly before standing.

"You tried to kill her?" Ciel looked up, "I didn't tell you to do that! I told you to direct her elsewhere!"

Sebastian didn't say anything as he put his hands behind his back. Ciel threw the covers off of his body and climbed out of his bed before walking up to Sebastian, "Where is she now? I want her out of my home."

"She is the owner, young master," Sebastian gazed down at Ciel, "I'm afraid I can only do so much."

"Little brother," a voice called.

Ciel grimaced as he realized he would have to be more tactful. He heard the knocking on his bedroom door before Olivia walked in, "I didn't say you could come in."

"My apologies," Olivia smiled as she neared Ciel, placing her hand on his forehead, "You feel much cooler, you were very excited to see me after so long, weren't you?"

"Why have you come back?" Ciel asked/stated sharply, "You've been gone for four long years and expect to come back, taking everything i've done, and act as if you deserve any of it! I'm going to take it back, all of it is mine!"

"Could you give us a minute?" Olivia turned her attention to Sebastian, "There's much my brother and I must discuss in private."

"I order you to stay!" Ciel snapped towards Sebastian, but became confused as he saw Sebastian turn and leave the room, "I gave you an order!"

"I am sorry, Ciel, but it's very important you and I have a talk," Olivia shut the door behind Sebastian before locking the door, "Please, sit."

Before Ciel had a chance to object, he felt a force push him back and a chair pull up to him for him to sit on. Olivia took a breath as she loosely crossed her arms, looking around the room, "Ciel, i've been away for far too long, i've learned so much in my travels that it seems as if i've changed my person. Perhaps you could understand seeing how you've employed a demon."

Ciel's eyes widened as she spoke the last sentence. How did she know? Sebastian would never had told her... His expression must've told her what he was feeling, because she then said, "Sebastian is an older demon, usually they can mask themselves better than the younger ones. But, I'm sure he's been around other mortals for far too long that he's put less effort into masking himself."

"Get to the point, Olivia," Ciel stated as he crossed his arms tightly, "Why the Hell have you returned?"

"I'm getting there, Ciel," Olivia breathed a deep sigh before sitting in a chair across from Ciel, "I see you're upset because I've inherited what's rightfully mine. Please forgive me, but i'd like to be part of the family once again. See it as a chance to live out your boy-hood in peace and let me handle the stresses. I'm more capable to taking on the load."

Ciel's anger grew as he wanted to leap from the chair, to at least smack her for smiling at him while she spoke those vile words. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly as he sat up, "What you don't understand is that I don't have to give into your whims so easily as you think I can. Sebastian is my demon and has to take my orders, not yours."

"Ciel," Olivia's eyes glowed slightly, causing Ciel to sit back in disbelief, "I don't think you understand the position i'm in. When you are older, perhaps you may understand."

"Don't patronize me," Ciel stated as he stood up from the chair, "I don't care if you're a demon or the devil himself. You can't just walk in here and think you can take everything because you think you can. Sebastian."

The demon appeared from the shadows with a sly grin on his lips. Ciel felt more reassured with the demon closer to him rather than taking orders from his sister. Olivia looked more annoyed as Ciel brushed off her statements. He then dulled his gaze as he simply said, "My dear sister, you simply don't understand and I don't believe you ever will. You've abandoned me once, and now you're back. Now, you must face the consequences."

Olivia chuckled, causing Ciel to raise a brow at her reaction before turning slightly to Sebastian, "Send her out of here."

"I'm afraid I cannot touch her," Sebastian responded almost scornfully.

"What?" Ciel scoffed before turning to glare at Olivia, "You will leave immediately!"

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel," Olivia shook her head with a small smile on her face as she approached Ciel, "I am here to stay. You'll enjoy your new free time as well. I've arranged for you to be tutored and I'll run everything as I should. Consider this something better for you than to run around with demons playing Sherlock Holmes."

"You're only 19, you're not old enough to consider yourself the boss of anything," Ciel growled as he balled his fists.

"I'm of legal age of consent," Olivia turned towards the door, "Supper is getting ready to be served, Ciel. Please, Sebastian, clean him up so that we may dine together."

As soon as Olivia left Ciel's room, Ciel felt defeated. Though he had been running the business and the Estate perfectly, he couldn't help but feel as if it had all been a dream in the first place. He placed a hand on his head, "I can't believe this.."

"It isn't likely that your sister, a woman, could inherit the sole role of the business and the manor. Then again, demons walk amongst humans and your deceased aunt ran an underground abortion clinic. And I thought mortals were dull creatures at one point," Sebastian commented as he looked Ciel once over before tidying up his young master.

He bent down on his knees to fix Ciel's outfit before pressing his thumb gently against Ciel's jaw. A mischievous glint in Sebastian's eyes glimmered as he smiled as Ciel looked away embarrassed, "Young master, if I may speak frankly, you ought to realize the situation this presents. Your investigation isn't put on hold, you now have your sister to use as a vessel."

Ciel took hold of Sebastian's wrist, but kept them against his skin as he thought about what his butler mentioned. Olivia was different now than as he remembered her, and she had some type of means that she was unwilling to share...for now. The young lord cleared his throat as he took a step back from Sebastian, "Very well. In that case, I have some business to conduct. I want you to keep intervening in case a letter from the Queen arrives. That letter will be presented to me before it reaches her hands."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian bowed before standing back up, "Ciel, have you considered my last offer?"

The young lord was just about to leave the room before he hesitated. Sebastian's words were silken and inviting, but just the thought of the invitation had left him breathless. It wasn't like himself to get flustered especially since he had been used to his butler's ways. Then, he felt a soft touch against the nape of his neck. Ciel felt Sebastian's soft, ungloved fingers stroke the soft part of his neck before he felt his spine quiver from a chill. He turned slightly to see a rare, soft look in Sebastian's normally cold eyes, "I..wouldn't object to the idea."

Sebastian smiled in a way that expressed he was pleased for getting his way. He bent down and brushed a kiss on the top of Ciel's head before leaving the room first. Ciel remained frozen for a moment before finding the ability to walk. He went straight to the dining room to see Olivia seated at his usual spot.. It was hard to remain silent as he took the opposite seat of her where his plate was already set up. He eyed the questionable food in front of him, noticing that Olivia was already half way finished before she dabbed her lips with the napkin, "What is this?"

"Something I had talked your chef into making, it's primarily fish with something i've purchased that's mostly soy. I thought it'd be a nice way to start a little change around here," Olivia answered before taking a sip of her drink, "Do you not like it? I thought you would."

Ciel glanced down at the food, then back at his sister. If she were to try and poison him, Sebastian would have already taken away the food. So, it had to be safe, right? All the while he picked up his fork and cut a piece of the fish..whatever it was and placed it in his mouth, Olivia watched carefully. It tasted slimy and oddly sour, was it poisoned? Olivia sat back before taking another bite. Ciel watched her as he swallowed and waited for a reaction. He waited almost a minute before taking another bite until Olivia pushed her plate away, Mei-rin from the side of the room walked over to retrieve the dirty dishes. Olivia then stood up and went over to Ciel where she sat next to him, "If you're still angry with me, I must assure you that i'm doing this for you. You have every reason to be resentful-"

"Don't speak to me like a child," Ciel looked away from Olivia.

"Ciel..." Olivia rubbed the temple on the side of her head before continuing, "Don't make this harder than it already is.."

"The only one making his difficult is yourself," Ciel glowered as he pushed his plate of food away, "If you had returned and allowed me to keep what I created, then you would've been welcomed back on better terms. You may have tricked someone somewhere to give you everything that's mine, but I will get it back and you will live under my rules. I'm going to bed. Good night."

Olivia watched as Ciel left the dining room, but his servants remained to clean up the food on the table. She picked up a glass of wine she had been saving for that exact moment. Leaving the dining room as well, Olivia went outside to the gardens to watch the sun beginning to set. Ciel was reacting as she had expected. Her little brother was like their mother, rash and temperamental. Thankfully she was more like her father, calm and business like. If there was anything about a contract or a deal that she didn't already know about, then she wouldn't be where she was currently at. Olivia sat on a cement bench as the stars began to twinkle in the night sky.

"Sebastian," Olivia spoke, "You are quite close to my little brother."

The demon, who had anticipated on spying on the rooftop, was dismayed that she could still scent him from such a distance. Sebastian leaped down with ease before landing a few feet behind Olivia, "Yes, I am."

She stood, taking a long sip of the wine, before turning back to the sunset, "How close are you?"

"If I disclose that information to you, how about you tell me what you are," Sebastian went over to Olivia, "Is it a deal?"

Olivia contemplated his offer for a second before smiling, "I don't make deals with mere demons."

Sebastian frowned, raising a brow at her statement. 'Mere demons'? What did that mean? He glanced over at Olivia to see her smile turned to a smirk. What was she hiding? Olivia noticed the demon's gaze and took another sip of her wine, "Tell me, Sebastian, I want to know how close you are with my little brother."

He didn't disclose an answer. Olivia finished the wine and placed it on the ground before watching the sun fully set. The darkness surrounded them as she closed her eyes. She couldn't exactly read the thoughts or see the future, but she could feel the emotions around her. Apparently Sebastian had romantic feelings towards her brother. Olivia opened her eyes, turning directly to Sebastian with narrowed eyes, "All that I ask is that you don't interfere with my plans. I have no intention to harm my brother or keep him confined. Everything I will be doing is to benefit him in the end."

* * *

It had been a week before Ciel finally received a letter from the Queen. Sebastian had intervened, taking the letter before Olivia even had a chance of knowing it's existence. Ciel woke to see the letter placed on his pillow. He sat up quickly, taking the letter as he felt movement next to him in bed. Sebastian emerged from beneath the covers, eyeing Ciel as he watched the young lord open the letter and read fervently.

"The Queen is worried for numerous people coming up missing in London. She's worried that someone is mimicking Jack the Ripper," Ciel folded the letter back up, "This one's slightly different. The killer leaves an insignia somewhere on the body or around the area"

Sebastian sat up, Ciel glanced over at Sebastian's physique before forcing himself to look back at the letter, "We leave now."

"Your sister will notice," Sebastian commented as he left the bed.

Ciel paused. He knew his sister would be two steps ahead of him. If she knew he had read the letter, she must be somewhere waiting for him to leave. An idea formulated in his mind as he glanced over his shoulder, watching Sebastian dress himself before choosing Ciel's clothes, "She'll notice my trip to see my betrothed."

The young lord smirked when he saw the sharp look in Sebastian's eyes. He enjoyed the new attention he was getting from Sebastian. Ciel watched Sebastian take off his black coat carefully, neatly laying it on a chair as he went to Ciel's side of the bed. The demon easily climbed on top of Ciel, using one hand to tilt the young lord's face up as Sebastian murmured, "Perhaps she'll notice in an hour."

"Seba-..."

Ciel concluded that he would agree with Sebastian once more..

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was a changed person in Olivia's conclusion. Her once loving little brother had morphed into a person who dealt with demons and dark arts. The young woman sat in front of her vanity as Mei-rin brushed her long, dark blue hair until it was as soft as silk. She stared into her crimson eyes, going over the morning's events again and again. Everything she had said, touched, and looked at had to be analyzed so Ciel wouldn't track her movements.

"M'lady," Mei-rin spoke up, "If I may ask, what were you studying in Rome?"

Olivia came out of her thoughts as she glanced at Mei-rin in the mirror. She hadn't planned on answering many questions upon returning, hell she hadn't planned on there actually being servants and actual help around the Estate. Her eyes then went back to staring at her own reflection before answering, "I went to study the new religions that are emerging around different countries. Did you know there is a religion where one must sacrifice their body to have their soul empowered? There's also another religion where a person must fornicate with an animal to gain insight into the future."

She chuckled at Mei-rin's face turning green at the two thoughts. Olivia then stood up to have Mei-rin help her tie the dress she wanted to wear, "Has the carriage been called?"

"A carriage?" Mei-rin asked, she seemed surprised "N-no m'lady, I can have-"

"I asked Sebastian earlier," Olivia interupted Mei-rin as she glanced out the window to see the front of the manor and the carriage that waited at the front step, "I'm impressed at my little brother's butler. It seems he can get anything done perfectly."

"Oh yes, I bet he can.." Mei-rin sighed dreamily before blushing.

Olivia placed a hand on her hip. Her thoughts traveled back to the early hours of the morning when the postman reached the manor. She was waiting to take the letter when Sebastian had beaten her to it. It was with luck that she was able to read it first before Ciel had the chance to. Demons were...finicky creatures.

"M'lady."

She turned to see Mei-rin struggling with the pins. Olivia sighed, she would have to get better help if this one female couldn't properly dress another female...

It was another hour before Olivia was trying to rush out the door when she heard a gasp. She was just about to reach the front door when the familiar sound had her turn to see Ciel, finely dressed with Sebastian trailing behind him. There was a certain scent in the air about them that made her cringe before she straightened herself, "My, my, you're awfully dressed nice to be traveling about. Where are you off to?"

"I am going to see my betrothed," Ciel answered as he descended the steps until he was about three feet away from his sister, "And I could ask the same question. You're dressed as if you were being courted. Shouldn't you be getting married sometime soon?"

Olivia took in a sharp breath at the insult before placing a hand on the door handle, "Surely you can understand that running the business and the financial perks are much more important than landing a wedding ring. However, there remains one problem. There is but one carriage and I have an urgent message to tend to. Do play nice, little brother."

"Oh really?" Ciel raised a brow, "Sebastian is the only one who drives the carriage. How did you-"

"Oi, thanks for the tip, m'lady," Bard proudly walked up to Olivia, a sly grin on his lips as he tipped his cap to her, "I'll take you anywhere you'd like to go."

After Bard left the front doors, Olivia smiled at Ciel, "Play nice, Ciel."

Olivia could see the rage on Ciel's face as he knew he had been beaten. She wasted no time getting into the carriage, instructing Bard to take her straight to London.

Ciel balled up his fists. He didn't have to say a word as he glared up at Sebastian, who nodded slightly before disappearing. For the first time in his life, Ciel felt nothing for his sister. She had once been the light of his world, the reason he would clamor out of his bed at one point, and the only person he wanted to cry against after all that had happened to him. Now, after she had taken all of his world and threatened to take the one precious item of his life, he wanted to see all her plans fail and watch her leave this world in pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

London was a disgusting place to live, but one of the best places to get rid of someone. Olivia stood out from the crowd as she meandered through the crowded streets. The first victim she was looking for was a young prostitute. It looked like a simple copycat of Jack the Ripper, but beneath her lips was an insignia she had seen before. Olivia took the photo of the once living prostitute to every whore house she came across, but only was pushed away in fear she would bring the authorities. She was growing tired of the simple one-word answers she was receiving from unwilling mortals. Olivia closed her eyes tightly before trying once more at the whore house closest to her. Pounding on the door, Olivia waited until the plump, older woman answered the door. The old woman's jagged teeth shown as she snarled at Olivia, "Oi, you be deaf? I said I ain't ever see-"

"Look," Olivia took a step closer, his crimson eyes glowing slightly as she used a darker force to get answers, "I'm only doing a job, lady, and if you don't give me answers, then i'm afraid there will be a punishment you don't wish to face."

The old woman trembled before she emitted a puddle of urine beneath her dress. Olivia sneered at the rancid smell before taking a step back in disgust. However, to her surprise, the old woman clammered inside before returning with a waste-basket full of clothes, " 'Ere, these be hers! Tha' bitch used to work 'ere but she quit a week ago. Said she got herself a rich gent that wanted her as his harlot in his home."

"Does he live around here?" Olivia questioned, only receiving a shrug from the old woman.

It was the best lead she had gotten all day and it was enough to keep her going. Olivia stacked the clothes in the carriage, just in case she would have to get further evidence. Once she closed the door to the carriage, she saw through the corner of her eye that she was being watched. It didn't take her long to see that it was a member of the Scotland Yard. Did they even know who she was? She didn't have to guess to know that they probably already did. Olivia walked to the head of the carriage to see Bard taking a nap, she radiated a burst of energy that woke the blonde man, "Bard, do me a favor and drive the carriage a few blocks. This place doesn't seem safe."

Gruffly he obliged as Olivia entered the carriage before making a quick escape into another crowd. She wanted to lose the track of the Scotland Yard so that she may continue her search. For the most part, most of the victims were prostitutes, but some where upper-class young men as well that bore the insignia on their bodies. However, one last victim stood out from the rest. One body didn't have an insignia on their skin or beneath their lips. Olivia went to the scene of the crime, a cellar of an old, burnt home. She searched every crevice of the cellar and couldn't find any insignia that might've been over-looked. After searching for what felt like hours, Olivia stood in the center of the room as she tried to recall what could have happened that very night. She closed her eyes tightly, then reopened her eyes to reveal that her eyes were fully glowing as a black aura surrounded her. Her vision revealed the location of the insignia and possibly the whereabouts of the killer:

_The young man followed the person to the cellar, seemingly excited as well as curious. As soon as the two people reached the cellar, the young man stood in the middle of the room and glanced around for something. The other person waited until the young man was just about to turn to them when the young man was stabbed in his neck. He had died rather quickly, and the other person placed the body against the floor. The body was then cut precisely from the sternum down to the pelvis where the killer began to etch something within the body before expertly sewing them back up. The killer left the rusted, bloody knife in the lad's neck._

"He wants to be found," Olivia spoke aloud as she came out of the trance.

She quickly left the cellar to find the morgue, hoping to find the body in hopes of further examining it. As soon as she emerged into the cold air, Olivia came face-to-face with Sebastian. These surprise meetings were growing tiresome each time this happened. Olivia pulled herself out of the cellar, "My brother's watch dog, what a surprise."

"I am simply doing my job as a butler, vessel of Lucifer," Sebastian answered, the last phrase he stated was coated in accusation and silk as his eyes revealed that he knew the truth.

Olivia hesitated, she hadn't expected for someone to find out. She waved off Sebastian as she walked passed him, "I haven't the slightest notion of what you're talking about."

"Your brother sold his soul to a demon where in the end he will be my next meal," Sebastian boldly stepped closer to her and snatched her wrist, yanking her back to face him, "You sold your soul to an even older demon, the ruler of hell. I'm surprised of all people and mortals to choose from, he chose you to be his vessel. Tell me, what happens when your use of his abilities is completed. Does he feast on your soul as well?"

She pulled her wrist from his grip as she staggered back a step. Her eyes glared angrily at Sebastian, how could this simple demon find out!? Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but Sebastian interrupted, "You are stronger, I will not discredit that, but you were a mortal that came upon great power and, like any other mortal, you're careless with it. Any demon with sense could sniff you out when you have your guard down."

"You will keep quiet about my secret," Olivia growled, her panic began to rise and she could feel the urge to use her abilities were growing as well, "You won't say a word to Ciel at all about this!"

Sebastian then appeared mere inches from her. She could still smell her brother on his body. His hand then tilted her chin upward as she tried to fight him off, "You're still just a woman, even with the soul of Lucifer residing inside you. A careless, thoughtless woman that cannot control her emotions."

An idea then popped into her mind. Olivia remained still as she thought of the killer, the person was luring those easily fascinated by money and finer objects. Prostitutes and those of simple greed were open targets. Thoughtless women and careless men. Olivia then looked up at Sebastian, "I'm going to need your help. I have a hunch that the killer isn't a regular human."

* * *

Ciel sat in his office, it was rather strange that Sebastian was running late once again while pursuing his sister. His thoughts were at war in his mind, trying to give reason for his butler's tardiness as well as rationalizing the notions. Sebastian had been hounding him about taking him in a different sense rather than just a butler and demon contractor. Ciel relaxed in his armchair, he was becoming too trusting of Sebastian. In the end, the butler was still a demon hell bent on feasting on his soul once Ciel's investigation towards the death of his parents was revealed. Until then...Ciel wanted to keep Sebastian as his own lover without sharing him with anyone.

The young lord stood up. He wanted to find Olivia and Sebastian immediately. One problem: Olivia had taken the only carriage. However, there were still other horses in the stables...

Against Finny's and Mei-rin's objections, Ciel rode off on one of the fastest horses he owned. He was barely able to keep a good hold on the steed, but he managed. Ciel saw the sun sinking deeper and deeper into the night sky. It only made him push the horse to go faster so he wouldn't have to travel in the darkness of night.

* * *

"This should work," Olivia fixed her cleavage in the old clothes of the dead prostitute.

"You were rather quick to wear those clothes," Sebastian noted as he watched Olivia emerge from the carriage, "Are you certain you'll find the killer in London on your first night dressed as a whore?"

"Positive. The last victim was last week. Unless no one found the body, that's the most recent murder," Olivia answered before motioning towards the napping Bard, "He needs to go. The less people involved the better."

Sebastian nodded slightly before waking the surprised Bard and having him drive off back to the manor, saying that Olivia was sleeping inside the carriage. Once it was just the two of them, Olivia approached Sebastian, "I don't expect you to protect me, I don't need it, but just in case my hunch is right I may need some assistance."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Sebastian disappeared. Olivia felt little comfort in his unwilling nature towards her. Then again, he was a demon employed only by Ciel. Sebastian didn't have to take orders from her. Olivia casually walked in the dim light provided by the street lanterns. Some were already blowing out while some light was emitted by the passing whore houses. She looked to the sky to see stars, the sun had already fallen. What was worse was that she couldn't scent Sebastian anywhere near her. For all she knew he would try to kill her again.

Olivia continued to walk aimlessly, she was starting to doubt that the killer would be looking for a new victim anytime soon. She was just about to call off the trap when she picked up the sound of hooves against the cobblestone. Not only that she also picked up Ciel's scent. Her panic rose as she thought of her brother in the dark streets of London with a killer on the loose. Did he not know of the danger that place them in? Olivia went to the shadow of an alley to hide from view. She peeked out slightly to see Ciel on a horse galloping into London. He must not have seen her because he rushed right passed her.

She turned to follow the alley until she came face-to-face with a masked figure. Then, a sharp blow to the stomach sent her to the ground. Blacking out, Olivia felt the taste of mortal fear she hadn't tasted since before she gave her soul to Satan.

Ciel held onto the reign on the horse as he walked the streets of London. He felt foolish for running after his butler, especially since he hadn't intended on becoming emotionally invested in the demon. But the thought of Sebastian close to his sister only made Ciel want to find either of them sooner. He turned a corner and found Sebastian, toying with a stray cat, "I had thought you would be doing a task instead of playing with a dirty cat."

"I had until I became part of the plan," Sebastian answered, "Your sister managed to read the letter even before yourself."

"W-what!?" Ciel couldn't believe what he had just heard, "But the seal! It was unbroken!"

"In any case, she has found the killer and will be splayed open soon," Sebastian added as if he were speaking of the weather.

Ciel was speechless. His hate for his sister disappeared as he thought of her lifeless body in a ditch somewhere. As much as he resented her, he couldn't let her just die without saying anything to her. Ciel scrambled back onto the horse, "We need to find her now! Sebastian, I order you to find Olivia and stop her death-...I thought you said she couldn't die."

Sebastian's cold eyes looked to Ciel as he climbed onto the horse and seated himself behind Ciel, "There may be reason to believe that the killer is not human."

There were too many questions in Ciel's mind: how could there be a risk of Olivia's death if even Sebastian couldn't kill her? How did she manage to read the letter from the Queen when Sebastian had brought him the letter personally? Something wasn't adding up. Ciel remained silent as Sebastian had the horse gallop following Olivia's scent all the way until they reached a sizeable house in the middle of the higher class part of London. None of this was making sense to Ciel. He leaped off the horse and ran up to the metal gates, the manor looked positively abandoned, "Olivia wouldn't be in there."

"This is where I can sense her," Sebastian commented as he picked up Ciel bridal style then leaped over the gates.

"Put me down!" Ciel struggled to the ground, but snatched Sebastian's hand, "Where were you all day? All you had to do was to follow her and tell me what was going on, and now you're helping her catch a killer I was supposed to catch? If you're playing on both sides then-"

Sebastian silenced Ciel with a soft kiss. Ciel wanted to fight back, but only felt Sebastian press harder against his lips. It was thankful that they were alone in the darkness so no one could see them. Sebastian slowly pulled away from Ciel and smiled, "Young master, you really should stop worrying so much."

Ciel looked away, hiding the blush tinting his cheeks, "We need to find Olivia before anything happens."

The young lord was picked up by Sebastian as the demon burst inside the front doors. Everything was coated in a few layers of dust, but there were feet tracks that looked recent. Ciel left Sebastian's warm arms and followed the tracks until the foot prints led to a grand staircase. Running up the stairs, Ciel could hear bangs and clashing metal. He feared that Olivia was fighting for her life until he heard a high pitch scream somewhere in the darkness. Ciel's heart pounded in his ears as he thought of all the words he had said to Olivia, wishing he could take them back just to see her one last time. The fear of losing his last relative, ever since Madame Red's death, overtook him. He needed to see Olivia alive again, he needed to save her.

Then, another scream wailed into the darkness. Ciel found the doors that were hiding the scream and bashed them open. The sight in front of him bore into his mind. An older man was suspended in the air with nothing holding him. He was stark naked with fire burning into his flesh an insignia he had never seen before. Below the burning, screaming man was a young woman coated in flames. Her hand reached up towards the old man, and it looked like she was the source keeping him above the ground. Ciel couldn't move to see who the female was. He then watched as the young woman's head turned 180 degrees to turn and see him. Their eyes connected. She was Olivia. Ciel watched as she turned her head another 180 degrees to continue burning the insignia on the old man. Then, the room began to spin and Ciel felt the urge to vomit. He rushed to the corner of the previous room and threw up the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

He had seen many sights in his prime days of youth, but none such as horrid as this one. What he had witnessed didn't make any sense at all! Ciel wanted to scream in fear, to have Sebastian kill the woman that claimed to be his sister. He had never heard the crack or snap of bones twisting in a way that should never have been twisted before.

Olivia watched as the man twitched as she dropped him to the ground. He was the killer alright, but she wanted to know his intentions. She popped her neck back into place as she approached the broken-legged man, "Barnaby Ashland of Ashland Industrial Corporation. You've killed numerous prostitutes and prospective young men for what? A few moments of carnal pleasure and murder?"

"N-n-no," he sputtered as blood curdled into his mouth and escaped his lips, "I was trying to summon...to summon you. You're the anti-christ we've all been waiting for."

She hesitated for a second before placing her hand on her head. Was this what people were referring to selling one's soul now? Olivia reached down and gripped his neck, forcing him to stand on broken legs. He whimpered in agony before she slammed his back into the nearest wall, "My..dark lady... Let me serve you and pay..tribute to Satan."

"The insignia you used," Olivia forced him to stay on track of the interrogation, "You used the insignia that's used as a symbol of ghosts and..phantoms. You were using that sign as a way for me to track you down. Now here I am, Barnaby, what did you want from me?"

He spattered more blood, some getting on Olivia's torn sleeve. She dropped him to the ground, the cracking sound of bone becoming less bothersome. Barnaby looked up at Olivia as he chuckled, blood trickling down his cheek, "Those who follow the Dark Lord knew the day you would sell your soul. We waited and followed orders, knowing they would bring you right to use. You, our Dark Lady, have finally come back to us. You will cleanse the wretched souls in darkness like your parents-"

Olivia's eyes oddly wide before she emitted a bone snapping energy that sent Barnaby crashing against the wall, crushing him slowly. The energy grew more and more powerful as Olivia's voice turned into a deep growl, "Don't **ever **speak of my parents again."

Barnaby gurgled more blood as the insignia burned against his flesh reacting to Olivia's energy. He moaned in agony as his eyes darted to Olivia, "I..know...who.."

_SNAP_

His neck snapped in half, some of his bones poked out of his flesh. Olivia's energy died down as she stood motionless. She hated herself for killing the source of information that might have given the names of those who murdered her parents, but she didn't want to keep him alive long enough. Olivia stared down at the lifeless corpse. There was another matter she had to deal with. She turned to see Ciel walking down the steps, obviously shaken as Sebastian stood at the top of the steps gazing back at her. Olivia watched as Ciel kept his back to the wall, the look of fear was in his only revealed eye. She didn't have to ask as to why he was so frightened.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ciel growled as he pointed a finger at Olivia, "You are not my sister!"

"Ciel," Olivia spoke softly as she sat on her knees, her dress was almost torn off of her body, "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"If you are my sister then stop treating me like a child!" Ciel yelled louder, "I have done far too much to be treated like some snot-nosed kid that hasn't seen what I've seen!"

Olivia now understood. She had deluded herself to believe that Ciel had not fully changed. Now she could see that she had been wrong. Ciel was no longer the little brother that ran to her when she arrived from school. He was no longer the boy that enjoyed their games. Her little brother was no longer a foolish child hidden from reality. It broke her heart to know Ciel has witnessed the cruel realities of life and has been tarnished by sullied hands. Olivia raised a hand towards Ciel, she bent even more so towards Ciel as if attempting to grasp what was left of her brother, "Ciel...I'm so sorry."

She watched as he hesitantly took a step towards her, then another. Ciel was then just in arms reach of her. He bent down on one knee and grasped her hand. The two gazed into the other's eyes. Olivia felt the connection immediately. She may have lost her kid brother, but she did not lose Ciel. In that connection she felt his distrust towards her. They were allies in the middle of a war around them, a temporary truce between them that would have to work for now. Olivia stood, shielding the corpse behind her so that her brother would not lay witness to her damage.

"Young master, shall I prepare a late supper?" Sebastian spoke up, ending the silence in the hollowed room.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, feeling something in his heart beginning to stir at the sight of the demon. He nodded and guided his sister up the staircase. Before they reached the front doors, Sebastian stopped and took off his coat to hand it over to Olivia. She paused for a moment, as did Ciel, before taking the coat to put around her shoulders, "Thank you."

* * *

Olivia sat in the darkness of her room, contemplating on the evening's events. She felt as if she had displayed her naked body to Ciel when revealing a secret she did not want to show him. Even in the safety of the darkness, where her own demons clamored within her mind, Olivia felt little peace. Barnaby's words haunted her. 'The Dark Lady', or whatever he called her taunted her even more. The title poked into her conscious as she thought of her parents and how they perished. Fire cleansing their souls...nothing but nonsense. They were murdered. Olivia felt a sudden tightness in her chest. Her sole purpose to having these abilities was to enact a revenge so powerful on the murderer that the world would be haunted by her power for years to come.

A knock at the door woke her from her memories. Olivia pulled on a small robe to cover herself as she opened the door slightly. Sebastian's face was illuminated by a simple candle as he stood outside her bedroom. She looked around him to see he was alone, "Why are you not with Ciel?"

"He is asleep," he answered, "I have a few questions of my own."

Olivia allowed Sebastian into the darkness of her room. For them, the darkness didn't hinder their sight. She sat on the stool in front of her vanity as Sebastian blew out the candle, placing the gold stopper on her vanity. They basked in the darkness together until Olivia spoke up, "What I must do is keep Ciel safe from whoever has murdered our parents."

What she kept to herself was that she also had to keep Ciel from being devoured by Sebastian. Her eyes swept up to Sebastian as he met her gaze. She could feel Sebastian looking her over, sensing and tasting the power within her. Then again, he wreaked of sex and lust, every pore of his body was dripping with desire. He was a natural predator; beautiful to the eye until he claw them out. Olivia stood up as well, allowing her robe to glide to the floor with ease. She went to her bed and went beneath the covers before turning away from Sebastian.

"You are my brother's demon to use," Olivia spoke as she rested against the soft sheets and pillows.

"I am loyal to the Phantomhive family," she heard Sebastian's voice become closer, "I serve the Phantomhive family until I can feast on Ciel's soul."

Olivia sat up, mostly to protest, until she saw Sebastian standing right next to her bed. A woman of good sense would have shoved his demon tail right back out into the hallway. The image of Ciel displayed into her mind that caused her to waver for a second. She contemplated the situation and the choices in front of her. Olivia then sat on her knees on the bed before reaching out and gently clutching Sebastian's clothing. For the first time, she felt something that hadn't experienced before. A warmth inside her emerged as she watched him take off his gloves with his teeth before his demonic eyes glowed in the darkness. His face loomed closer to hers before he had her laying beneath him, his lips crushing her own.

* * *

Ciel sat up in bed as a cold chill waved through him. He glanced beneath him to see a pool of sweat, something must've spooked him. When he was about to ask Sebastian a question, he noticed his butler was no longer laying besides him. Ciel pulled the sheets to his bare chest. He hated waking up alone. Curling up beneath the sheets, Ciel waited in the darkness for Sebastian to return. The bright, full moon gave some light to the room as Ciel continued to wait and wait for his demon lover. All the while he waited, his eyes slowly began to close as exhaustion took over. Why did Sebastian always leave after they made love? Ciel covered his face half way, some part of him still embarrassed that he was sleeping with his butler. Another part of him felt self-conscious that Sebastian was just using him as a means to relieve stress.

"Damn him..." Ciel turned away from the window, "He won't do this again..."

That was a lie and Ciel knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

A truce was only a truce if both parties behaved themselves. Ciel started to notice that even though he was receiving more letters from the Queen regarding cases he needed to look into, Sebastian was less to be seen. Yes, his butler cleaned and cooked, preparing the manor whenever there were guests, but Ciel noticed his butler was starting to avoid him. It was concerning for several reasons. The young earl sat at his large desk over-looking paperwork he needed to finish when there was a knock at the door. He didn't answer, the person allowed themselves in anyways.

Olivia walked in. She had been the last person he had wanted to see, but she wasn't giving him any reason to shun her out either. Ciel sat up straight as he placed his hands on the desk, "Yes, sister, what is it?"

"I received a letter from a friend of mine from up north," Olivia spoke up.

Ciel narrowed his gaze on Olivia before frowning. If this had anything to do with her own life then it was none of his concern. He was about to tend his paperwork once again when she continued, "She's written to me saying there have been noticeable Phantomhive family crests nearby the city she lives in. I'm going to see what's been transpiring over there."

Ever since he discovered that his sister sold her soul to Satan himself, Ciel was apprehensive about Olivia leaving for too long. He had overheard what Barnaby had called her, 'the Dark Lady'. Something about this title didn't sit right with him or the fact that, before his sister killed him, Barnaby had almost stated he knew something about their parent's death. Ciel looked up from his work to his sister, who looked almost concerned about what the letter had said. He then stated, "You're not going by yourself. I will accompany you."

"That's too dangerous," Olivia countered as she took a step closer to Ciel, "I should be the one to go alone. If I find anything-"

"Our family crest is being used as a way to lure us to this village," Ciel stood up, "Anyone stupid enough to do such a thing is a fool."

Ciel watched as Olivia shifted for a few moments before his sister gave into his whim. During their time of truce, it was almost as if they were the old siblings they used to be. It was strange to have Olivia back in their home, but it certainly wasn't unbearable. Ciel gave a defiant smile as he approached his sister, "Well now, sister, don't look so glum. Consider this a small vacation from the hard work you've been putting in the business."

He had also noticed the rise in money flow in the business since Olivia had taken over. There was much surprise at what she had picked up over the years of being absent. Then again, he always saw her leaving to use the phone or callers coming for her. Whatever she was doing must be something of actual use. As he approached her, Ciel glanced up at her, "Have you seen Sebastian?"

"In the gardens," she answered, but the sound of her words seemed fixed, "Trimming the rose bushes."

Odd. Sebastian barely touched the roses this time of year. Ciel was about to leave the room when he heard Olivia ask, "Ciel, are you in love with him?"

Ciel placed his hand on the door handle before answering, "Now why ask such a question? Am I not but a child?"

"A mind like yours isn't meant to be placed in a child's body," Olivia answered dryly, then walked alongside of Ciel out of his office, "Will you answer my question?"

He remained silent. Sebastian's constant absence was a growing nuisance he wanted to resolve immediately. Ciel followed his sister's answer to the guardians where he did find Sebastian tending to the roses. The young earl made himself visible to the demon before stating, "Sebastian, we're leaving."

"So soon?" Sebastian looked up with a confused expression, "But I've already prepared supper as well as your mid-afternoon tea."

"I also need your assistance," Ciel added as he began to walk back inside the manor.

Ciel noticed Olivia remained standing by the doorway even as he entered. Had she remained there the entire time? As Sebastian followed, Ciel noticed that his butler and sister locked eyes for a moment before retreating away from each other. Ciel felt a sharp pain in his heart. What did that mean? He didn't consider himself a child anymore, but he had no knowledge of what this feeling was nor did he understand what brought it. Whatever it was would have to be dealt with later. Ciel led Sebastian to a private room where he locked the door shut so no one could disturb them.

"What it is, young master," Sebastian gave Ciel a concerned look, "You seem distant."

"You're one to talk," Ciel crossed his arms, "You've been avoiding me. I didn't make a contract with you just for you to ignore me and play around."

"Am I forgetting my other duties?" Sebastian raised a brow to Ciel, "You seemed too much in pain, it was hard to tell if there was consent when-"

"There was bloody consent dammit," Ciel growled, a mad blush erupted on his cheeks before looking away from Sebastian, "I was just...you stopped..."

"I see," Sebastian breathed as he took off his gloves, "I understand, young master."

"Wha-?" Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian loomed closer to him.

Sebastian picked Ciel up with ease, crushing him against the wall as he tilted his head to the side before caressing Ciel's lips with his own. Ciel tried to turn his head away to protest, but Sebastian only moved his head along with Ciel's. However, this only deepened the kiss. Sebastian gently bit at Ciel's lips before the young earl gave into Sebastian. He opened his mouth slightly to accept further, deeper kisses from his butler. Sebastian's tongue grazed Ciel's, causing Ciel to gasp slightly in the midst of their kiss. The butler slid Ciel to the ground carefully, having his master stradle his waist as he pulled him impossibly closer.

Ciel blushed wildly as he enjoyed the kisses. However, he opened his eyes slightly to look at Sebastian's perfect face when he realized they were in a storage closet. What was he? Some common whore? Ciel was about to protest until he felt something stir within him. Desire. He let out a small moan of pleasure as he felt Sebastian's lips and tongue on his neck. He had missed Sebastian's taste, touch, smell, anything from his butler Ciel had thoroughly missed the last few days. He gripped Sebastian's clothes before bringing his lips back to Sebastian's. As much as he enjoyed having Sebastian taste him, he wanted to taste Sebastian's mouth more. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he deepened the kiss. He needed to have his time with him like this. With all the hate and darkness in the world, the times spent with his butler like this made up for all the ugliness in his life. Ciel closed his eyes tightly, imagining they were in his room instead of a storage closet, and had Sebastian lay back on the floor.

This time, he would make Sebastian stay after they made love.

* * *

Ciel emitted a long moan of pleasure before feeling his own release. He sat on top of Sebastian, his arms trembling as he felt Sebastian sit up to keep Ciel from falling over from the wave of pleasure. Sebastian held onto Ciel for some time before whispering to his master, "I must tend to packing if we're to leave."

"No, that's an order," Ciel whispered back to Sebastian, "You will never leave me alone again."

There was a moment of silence before Sebastian replied, "Yes, young master."

Ciel wouldn't let either of them leave until he regained his strength and began to dress himself. Sebastian followed suit to dress himself then help his young master. They left the storage closet to see Bard awkwardly preparing side-dishes for the main meal. Ciel didn't think much of it as he, and Sebastian, went up to this room to begin packing. When they reached the entrance hall, they both saw Olivia with all her bags packed and Mei-rin standing nearby with more bags. Olivia smiled at Ciel, "Little brother, there you are. I've been waiting two hours to leave. Are you joining me?"

"I am, Sebastian will be accompanying us as well. Mei-rin, have Bard and Finn join us as well," Ciel looked to the red-head, who nodded obediently and walked off.

Ciel went straight to his room, but noticed Sebastian and Olivia exchanging a few quiet words before Sebastian began walking to Ciel's room. Something was going on. Then, the calming look he received from Sebastian gave comfort to him as he felt the gentle hand caress his cheek. Ciel then looked back down to see Olivia smiling up at him. None of this was making any sense. He returned her smile with a simple wave before hurrying off to his room to see Sebastian finishing the packing already.

"Good, at least you're not getting rusty," Ciel commented, "Let's go, we don't have all day."

Once the two of them were back in the main hall, Olivia glanced towards Sebastian before smiling back at Ciel, "Little brother, are you ready?"

The young earl glance from his sister to the front door. Whatever was to come, he had a feeling that something may change. Barnaby was only the first clue to his parent's death, and Olivia may be able to figure out the second clue due to her knew title. Ciel nodded before pushing on the front door, allowing the fresh air to brush against the group, "It's time to go."

There were two wooden carriages waiting on the dirt path. Ciel hesitated as he recalled telling Sebastian earlier that he only wanted one cart to be used for the others and a normal carriage for himself, Sebastian, and, possibly, Olivia. He was about to ask Sebastian when he felt Olivia's hand on the top of his head. Ciel grimaced before swiping her hand away, "Why is there two? I had told Sebastian-"

"Ciel," Olivia shook her head, a faint smile on her lips, "It's just easier for there to be two wooden carts. I know it's hard to understand, but just trust me on it. Would you like to sit with me and Sebastian?"

It was all he could do to not lash out on his sister. Every fiber of his being told him to yell at her, to cast her out of his home, but their father's eyes looked back at Ciel. Olivia's eyes brought Ciel back to a time and place where everything was peaceful. Giving her the benefit of the doubt once more, Ciel glanced away as he gave a grudging nod. He waited for Sebastian before going to the first wooden cart, having his butler help him inside before he watched as Olivia stepped onto the cart without assistance. Sebastian took hold of the horse's reigns as Bard, Finn, and Mei-rin climbed onto the second cart.

With Olivia's directions and location of the town, Sebastian bed leading the others. Throughout the beginning of the trip, Ciel listened to Olivia explain the tutors she had hired at the town. He listened to her droll on and on about his lack of education and how it was surprising he had continued the business without much experience. At this point, Ciel kept glancing at Sebastian to recall their heated moment in the storage closet. The young earl then looked to his feet. Why would he think about such a...disgraceful act between him and his butler? Wasn't he supposed to be angry with Sebastian for just ignoring him? Ciel took a short breath before sneaking one last glance towards Sebastian. Suppose he'd forget his butler's transgressions this once.

"And on the count of getting you a new butler-"

"What?!" Ciel spat up, his eyes wide with anger and surprise as he turned towards Olivia, "I am not getting a new butler! Sebastian is fine and-"

"You will need a butler who has more experience," Olivia crossed her legs, "Sebastian is very qualified, but having another butler that is just as capable and...well, human..will be a nice change of pace for you. When we return to the Estate I'll start looking for a new one for you."

"Lady Olivia," Sebastian's voice spoke up, Ciel felt his stomach knot at the sound of Sebastian's voice, "I do believe it goes against the pre-arranged contract. In this case, I must fervently decline your advances and ask that you recall the situation you came into."

Ciel, relieved that Sebastian spoke up against the idea as well, returned his gaze back to his sister. The resentful look in her eyes gave Ciel a confused feeling. Something wasn't sitting right with him with Olivia choosing tutors for him, taking all his achievements away from him, and attempting to rid him of Sebastian? Ciel narrowed his deep, blue eyes on Olivia. As a fellow Phantomhive, Olivia had her secrets, motives, and cunning like the rest of the family. Ciel could feel her trying to play with the household like puppets to get something she wanted, but the question was what she wanted. He looked at the back of Sebastian, he didn't believe Olivia's honest motive was to take Sebastian as her lover. She wasn't after just money since she was born and forever live comfortably. Ciel crossed his arms as he decided to sit and think further on this thought process.

"I'm only seeking the best for my little brother," Olivia spoke, "If that means replacing you, then so be it. I do believe I have that capability in the end."

"No."

Ciel watched as Olivia, and even Sebastian, looked to Ciel with slight surprise. He repeated, "No, you do not, Olivia."

Sebastian smirked somewhat before turning his attention back to the fogging road. Olivia, however, remained stoic for a moment before chuckling, "We'll see on that, little Ciel."

* * *

The town was full of life when the group finally arrive around the early afternoon hours. They had arrived to a manor partially smaller than the Phantomhive Manor. Olivia was the first to leave the cart to rush to the person who emerged from the brightly colored mansion. Ciel watched as the two females embraced each other before chattering to themselves. The town seemed...too colorful for his liking. Usually that meant that there was something dark hidden somewhere that no one wanted to show. Ciel held onto his cane tightly as he looked to Sebastian, carrying a few of his bags, until Ciel noticed something odd.

"Where is my sister's bags?" Ciel asked directly.

"Lady Olivia did not bring any luggage, sir," Sebastian answered, shrugging off the question before asking, "Shall I unpack your luggage or will you care for a restful period?"

The look on Sebastian's features made Ciel look away in embarrassment. Ciel then glanced up at Sebastian, "It's must too early for that. Go unpack my clothes and look around this place. There's more to this place than my sister is willing to tell."

"Your sister is greatly like you, young master," Sebastian mentioned just above a whisper for Ciel to hear.

Ciel narrowed his eyes on Sebastian and pursed his lips. He watched as Sebastian carried the luggage inside the manor as the two females continue to talk amongst themselves. Olivia may be similar to himself when it comes to reading people and situations, but she was also incomparable. There wasn't a word to describe what Ciel could see in her that made her separate from himself; it was more of an instinct. It was the way she spoke to him and the others, it was the way she planned everything, and it was the air about her.

"Little brother!"

He came out of his thoughts when he saw Olivia waving to him. Unwilling, Ciel trudged over to Olivia and the other family. Olivia placed a hand on his head, causing Ciel to become more aggravated than he already was, "This is my kid brother, Ciel. Isn't he as adorable as I described? It's hard to believe he looks so different now."

"Hello there, Ciel," the other woman bent her knees until she was at eye-level with Ciel, "My name is Chasity Longville, it's very nice to meet such a handsome young man."

Ciel felt a vain ready to pop from how childish they were speaking to him. Olivia's hand on his head felt more like a red, hot poker stabbing him until he could feel a throbbing headache itching to occur until he heard a reassuring voice call out, "Young master, it's time for your tea and snack. Please come inside so that you may rest."

More than pleased, Ciel was just about to leave the two women until he felt as if he was being watched. He turned his head slightly to look back at his sister and her friend when he noticed Olivia had glanced over her shoulder to look at him. An eery feeling passed through him as he turned and began to walk towards Sebastian. The inside of the manor was very old fashioned. There were painted portraits almost on every crevice of the darkened walls and a menacing portrait of the woman, and a man, over a grand fireplace.

"What a distasteful place," Ciel murmured as he followed Sebastian up the staircase, "It's a wonder how this woman could remain here. Are there any other people here?"

"I'm afraid she lives alone. I have yet to come back any useful help or relatives here," Sebastian answered, turning down a corridor before standing in front of a door, "I have taken the liberty to prepare your room, young master. Also, you will find useful documents I came by the other day."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, what documents? He entered the room, taking note of the personal touches Sebastian had left, and found a few folded pieces of paper laying on the bed. They looked fairly new, almost unread. Ciel sat on his bed as Sebastian entered the room and closed the door behind him. The young earl opened the first document to see it was a letter written by one of the company's representatives in India.

"How can this be?" Ciel whispered to himself, "He says he hasn't received any funds in almost a week after the normal date of arrival. Sebastian.."

"I'm afraid I have been forbidden to calculate the expenses since your sister's arrival and her taking action over the finances. So, I have taken the liberty to access her recent transactions files and prepared a statement for you to look over. As a fellow Phantomhive, you have all rights and access to this knowledge as a co-successor. The will of your late Father is also in the pile of papers on your bed, young master," Sebastian explained, he seemed quite pleased with his work.

Ciel could have swore he felt his jaw drop at all the papers he looked over. Where had these documents been before? He had been searching for them since Olivia came back, but there hadn't been any trace of them. Ciel looked down at the will before gently folding it back up. A memory of Olivia during their childhood flashed in his mind. The constant nostalgia of their happier memories conflicted with what he felt now. He placed the folded documents within his coat pocket as he kept his gaze to the floor, "Olivia was the daughter our mother had always wanted. Where I was the son that gave pride to the family name, Olivia was the jewel that preserved it's power and beauty. Mother had Olivia tutored in all the womanly subjects, playing the piano and harp, and a private tutor for her dance lessons. All the while Olivia studied her books at night on different cultures and religions, Mother never found out."

"I'm afraid I see the relevance, my young master," Sebastian walked over to Ciel.

A small chuckle emerged from Ciel's lips. He took off his eye patch as Sebastian placed the silver platter, with a cup of tea and Ciel's snack, on the bed. Ciel took the cup of tea and replied, "Simply, Olivia wanted nothing more than to be a wife and mother back then. I'm just wondering about the sudden change."

* * *

Supper was even worse. Ciel looked down at the mess on the plate in front of him that Chasity had made herself. Though the stench of the mush in front of him was nauseating, Ciel fought through the stink to hear what has been going on around the town. Chasity dabbed around her mouth with her napkin before giving a concerned look to Olivia, "You have no idea what it's been like to live in this dreadful town since...the monsters came."

"Monsters?" Olivia asked, sliding her uneaten food away from her, "Lady Chasity, surely you understand that monsters do not exist."

"Monsters do exist, but only in the shadows," Ciel spoke up, causing both females to turn towards him, "Lady Chasity, my sister explained to me that the problem was that the family seal has been seen around your town. If this is true, I want to know where the locations are so that I may verify this."

Chasity hid her mouth behind her napkin for a moment before placing the napkin on the table, "You are my dear friend's younger sibling, but I do not believe it is appropriate for a child to go snooping in such horrid places."

Ciel felt his spine stiffen in rage. He had had enough of being referred to as a simple child. Anger rushed through him, he was about to yell at the ignorant woman until Olivia slid her chair back, "Lady Chasity, if my brother cannot help me in this then I must decline my offer to help as well. He is a member of the Phantomhive family and I shall see to it that he is treated like one."

This caught him off guard. Ciel decided not to take much heed in it as he calmed down, he would have to wonder about Olivia's actions later and focus on the task at hand. Chasity nodded her head, Olivia slid her chair back to the table as Chasity continued, "I noticed your family seal a month ago, painted in oil in a field before someone set the oil on fire. It wasn't too big that the town noticed, only those who recognized the insignia. Then, just a week after the first one, the second one was etched into the outside wall of a store. It was that same night that the store owner, and his family, were murdered and the store was set on fire."

"How awful..." Olivia gasped low before turning to Ciel, "What do you think? It doesn't sound like anyone serious, but it could get out of hand if not stopped."

Ciel remained silent. There was missing information. When they had entered the town earlier, there had been no sign of distress from anyone besides Chasity. Everyone else didn't even take notice into them actually entering the town. In that case, if anyone else had recognized the seal, wouldn't one of the townspeople actually notice their approach?

"There's not enough information to go by," Ciel concluded, "If this is just some silly hoax to grab attention, then we'll be on our way out tomorrow morning."

"W-what?" Chasity's baby blue eyes widened, "I hadn't even disclosed the locations yet!"

"I'm sorry, but there's not enough information for me to make any certain conclusions," Ciel stood up, he turned to Olivia, "If this is all your friend can tell us then we're wasting our time here."

"Wait!" Chasity quickly stood up, her dark, blonde curls bobbing at the sudden movement.

Both Ciel and Olivia turned their gaze to Chasity, both somewhat annoyed at the disturbance. Chasity lingered silently for a second before twiddling her fingers in front of her, "Those monsters...they're the ones drawing your family's insignia everywhere."

"I've heard enough," Ciel turned, facing Sebastian who stood close to the wall, "I'm ready to retire for the evening."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian bowed, following Ciel up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"What a waste of time!" Ciel grimaced as Sebastian buttoned his night shirt, "We gave up time just for Olivia to play 'tea time' with her mental acquaintance."

"I'm sure your sister had some reason to come here," Sebastian commented, folding and placing Ciel's clothes in the closet.

Ciel remained silent, in thought about what he could be doing instead of being stuck in a crazed woman's house. A thought then hit him. He looked up towards Sebastian, "Sebastian, where did you find those documents you gave me earlier?"

Sebastian turned, giving a sly smile, "In a devilishly hidden place."


	5. Chapter 5

"And thus the art of literature has transcended to this work in front of us!"

Ciel sat still in his seat as the tutor assigned to him continued to droll on and on about the 'fascinations of literature and the spoken word'. He stared out the window behind the impossibly boisterous man to the gray clouds in the sky outside. It was by pure force that Olivia had nearly dragged him to the town to be tutored while she was the one who was conducting the search for the symbols. What was even more of a nuisance was having Olivia ordering Sebastian to join her rather than accompany him. Ciel hardened his gaze at the scene outside. If Sebastian were with him, he would have been tempted to have this man eliminated.

"Are you paying attention, Lord Phantomhive?" the tutor's deep voice resonated in the ornate room, "These novels will one day give you the creativity to charm anyone into your head only if you pay attention."

"I have better things to do than listen to his nonsense," Ciel stood up, "This session has finished, it's been an hour."

"The Lady Phantomhive has paid me for five hours of your time today, Lord Phantomhive," the tutor rubbed the temples on his head, "So I must as you to please take your seat so that we may review mathematics."

Ciel remained in his spot for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. This was becoming more of a problem than he realized. Disobeying an order would only place him in the role of a disobedient child. Olivia had had him cornered from the start, using societal rules to keep him at bay. Ciel sat back down in his chair as the tutor placed another text in front of him. He could feel as if the game of wits between himself and his sister had begun, and now it was turning into a competition that he was sorely losing.

However, the documents that Sebastian provided two days ago were useful enough for Ciel to review on a nightly basis in the seclusion of the locked guest room he resided in. By Ciel's conclusion, Olivia had been transferring money from the prime accounts of larger business locations to other accounts that even Sebastian had a difficult time cross-checking. He could easily accuse her of money laundering or even theft, but the accounts, that were traceable, weren't directed towards her benefit. The money was being placed elsewhere.

The young earl looked away from the text in front of him as he continued to look out the window. One objective Ciel knew without any doubt was that Olivia was keeping him out of the affairs for some reason. For now he didn't have any proof of what her reason may or may not be, but Ciel decided he would have to let this issue steep for some time before he acted.

"Pay attention, Lord Phantomhive!"

The symbols were burnt at this point in dead grass that held a distorted shape similar to the one of the Phantomhive family insignia. Olivia gazed onto the ground with gloved, crossed arms as Sebastian scanned the area for other signs. The darkening, gray clouds in the sky warned of a possible storm as a gust of wind tousled her hair into the breeze. All around her was silent, and she could even hear the man she had hired from the vast distance as he raised his voice to keep her brother from diverting his attention elsewhere. A small sacrifice to place in order to keep things relatively calm. Olivia turned and walked further into town where only a few members of the area loomed on the streets for their daily activities. She went to the second location where oil had been burned on floor, also burning the once-barn down. The insignia was harder to visually see this time as Olivia took off her glove to dust away the ashes and small bones covering the burned oil stain. After dusting off the excesses, the insignia was clearer and able to recognize as the family seal.

* * *

"The young master ought to be here as well."

Olivia remained silent as she turned to walk out the open area to see Sebastian standing in front of the exit. A smile crept onto her lips as she replied, "Ciel will get the information when I'm ready to disclose my findings. Why upset a child when it can be prevented?"

"A boy who survived the ordeal Ciel went through is no longer considered a child," Sebastian spoke sternly, "Even the Queen has recognized him as a capable adult at this point."

"Is a butler speaking sharply to me?" Olivia narrowed her gaze on Sebastian, "As I recall, you and I had made a deal, did we not?"

Sebastian remained silent as Olivia walked closer to him, feeling her hand caress his cheek. Olivia softened her eyes as she tilted her head up to look at Sebastian, "You have such a handsome face, my demon. I think this investigation is over, you may lead me back to Lady Chasity's home and prepare my room."

"The young master's lesson will be finishing in two hours, I will be preparing supper in a few minutes. I'll have Mei-rin prepare your room," Sebastian checked his pocket watch as he turned and left the burnt remnence of the barn.

"I don't want Mei-rin, I want you," Olivia followed Sebastian, "You've been avoiding me since we arrived here. Has Ciel been asking for you?"

Olivia felt the anticipation of wanting to know her demon lover had gone back to Ciel after she had instructed him not to. She balled her fists as Sebastian remained silent and a turmoil in her soul began to wave her anger throughout her body. Then, Sebastian stopped walking to turn to face her, his eyes cold and his physique frigid, "If you are going to rest, Lady Olivia, what tea shall I make for you?"

A smile curled onto her lips as she passed Sebastian, "Something bold. Be prompt."

It took only thirty minutes to arrive to the freezing manor. Lady Chasity was no where to be found and a chill air filled the manor as the cold days of Winter came upon the town. Olivia lifted her dress slightly to ascend the stairs a few floors before she made it to her room. She could hear Sebastian's footsteps enter the manor, but head towards the kitchen to prepare the tea. Just knowing he would be back in her reach once again gave her chills of satisfaction once more as she entered her room. Olivia went to close the curtains, glancing out the window for a moment to see the tutor she had hired taking Ciel around the village. At least the man bought her a few hours of peace without having to be constantly watched.

Something was missing. Not a feeling or a person, but she could sense the distrust clouding around her. Olivia shut the curtains completely before turning around to see Sebastian standing in front of the closed door with her cup of tea. Olivia pulled off her gloves as she approached the demon, "Has my brother been enjoying his stay here? I've noticed he's been calling upon you every moment he's been here."

"Your tea, Lady Olivia, is of Southern Asia creation. Bold with very little sweetness within the texture. I had an idea that this tea would identify most with you," Sebastian extended the porcelain cup of tea to Olivia.

"Sebastian," Olivia spoke softly, her eyes softening on the butler as his gaze hardened, "You of all creatures in this dwelling know that I see everything," the last three words were spoken so sharply that even Sebastian reacted slightly to her statement, "Nothing goes by without my knowing. I know Ciel still doesn't trust my actions. I haven't given him a reason to. And you are not helping."

From one demon to another creature of Hell, Sebastian could honestly say he was playing a game that may cost him more than he had originally anticipated. He stood in front of Olivia solemnly as the woman began to undress herself. Ciel… Sebastian didn't want to think what his lover would do if he were to find out how Sebastian came across those vital documents. Olivia hadn't threatened on telling her brother of his advances toward her, though for other reasons other than passion. But, he knew one consequence would be for Ciel to find out. Other consequences seemed more pleasant compared to losing Ciel's full trust and feelings. Sebastian turned his gaze to the bed as Olivia sat on the edge, motioning for him to join her.

During the act together, Sebastian glanced around the room to see nothing of use for Ciel. No papers, no evidence of Olivia's transactions, nothing. Sebastian's eyes widened when Olivia turned them over to where she sat on top of him. Sweat dripped from her pores as breathed heavily, her crimson eyes gazing down at him as she pressed her palms against his wrists. He gazed up at her, seeing the similarities between her and Ciel. Their eyes were the same shape, but different color. They each had that same defiant smile when they were up to something or knew something that maybe someone else didn't know.

"You're not as into this as you were before," Olivia murmured, Sebastian could hear the cold belief in her voice.

During her enjoyment, Sebastian caught himself of thinking of something, or someone, else. Sex was still sex no matter who the partner was for him. He sat up right, removing his wrists from her hands as he silenced her. He loved to hear the sounds Ciel would make, but this woman needed to remain quiet so he could continue thinking. The problem was that she made too much for his liking and moving around like Ciel that it was hard to think of his current lover when she squirmed like him.

After they finished, Sebastian began to dress himself as Olivia sat against the pillows. He didn't say anything, until the thought occurred to him when Ciel explained to him that Olivia had once wanted to be a wife and mother. The demon glanced over his shoulder to see Olivia grasping the tip of hair, staring off into the air. As sensual as she looked, Sebastian couldn't see this woman actually accomplishing a family lifestyle. There was a fire he could taste in her that was different from Ciel's. Unlike his young master, Olivia wasn't driven by revenge or hatred. There was something darker, but what could be darker than Ciel's desire for revenge? Where did her hatred lie?

"Sebastian," Olivia spoke up softly, "I need you to go somewhere for me tonight."

"I will be preparing supper shortly, Lady Olivia," Sebastian replied as he looked into the mirror to fix the details of his clothing, "If you need anything, I'll happily go in the morning."

"No, that will not do," Olivia stood up as she began to dress herself as well, "You will go after dinner. I need you to go to the next town over and look into a church. I have evidence that there is a person who raising a cult that Barnaby came from. Go there tonight and eliminate them."

* * *

Sebastian looked through the desecration without any luck of finding what Olivia was talking about. There was nothing around him in the burnt down mansion. A few ash piles, burnt books, but nothing that resembled anything actually of use. He stood still as he examined the area with a look of distaste. His thoughts traveled to Ciel alone in that household. The demon worried that maybe he should've been more adamant about someone going in his place. His next thought was of Ciel's possible reaction if he were to find out that he had been spending nights with his sister. Their latest encounter gave his young lover some peace of mind, but the look of mistrust in Ciel's eyes towards Sebastian was slowly eating away at the butler.

He had no intention for desiring his young master when he advanced on Ciel. The desire morphed into lust and now left Sebastian's demonic heart wanting to beat for Ciel. Such emotions were unbecoming of a demon who had agreed to Ciel's contract for his dark, hateful soul. Sebastian emitted a long sigh before continuing his search until he heard a stifled grunt. He turned slightly to see a cloaked, older man with a lantern that exposed his slightly wrinkled face. Sebastian straightened himself and turned towards the man, "My apologies if I am trespassing. I have been sent by my mistress to a particular item."

"You pitiful fool," the older man coughed gruffly into his sleeve, "If you're one of them then you better get the hell out of here. Your kind doesn't belong here."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Sebastian put his hand inside his coat pocket, "Surely you can understand why."

The old man shifted his stance as he noticed the malicious glint in Sebastian's eyes. He then took a step back, "I'm not looking for trouble from a Follower, but i'm warning you that others are here that are looking for your kind. If you're smart, you'll stop looking into trouble and find a new obsession."

This intrigued Sebastian. They were talking about two different items, but Sebastian lost interest in his original task. Sebastian took his hand out of his coat as he took a step towards the old man, "Perhaps we're communicating about different topics. I was simply searching for a certain person."

"So you're not one of them?" the old man seemed relieved as a made the sign of the trinity, "Thanks be to God. I pray that you find whomever you search for in the light of God."

"I'm sure I am cast in the shadows, but when you speak of 'the Vessel'...?" Sebastian inquired.

"You don't know? The signs are all clear," the old man pulled a book out from his sack and held it out for Sebastian, "All the signs are saying that Satan has stolen the body of person to walk amongst the good people. The Vatican has sent word of the news to the good parishes of the horror. As a good patron, i've kept my eyes clear for Followers and finding the Vessel to kill her."

Sebastian remained silent. Olivia and those that 'followed' her were burning down places like churches? He wanted to inquire about this new information, but it may hinder the trust he had wanted to keep with her. The butler glanced around the burnt manor before asking, "Then why are you here?"

The old man looked around for a moment as well before answering, "This was the latest attack on a holy home by the Vessel's followers. I was able to catch one a few days ago and asked him the same question you asked me. I'll never forget his answer. The followers are destroying parishes and priests one by one so that no one may be an idle threat to the Vessel's existence."

Still not an answer that was useful. Sebastian gave one last look around the burnt room before deciding it was time to leave. Right before he was going to give his pleasantries, the old man gruffly moved in front of Sebastian, "The Devil has many forms, lad, but he's still the same as ever. Greed and power is all he wants to start damning the whole world and he'll do absolutely anything to get his way. Look for the mark."

Sebastian gave a respectful bow before replying with a simple 'good evening'. As soon as he left the burnt manor, the signal he felt inside him hammered into his conscious. Ciel needed him.

* * *

Ciel scuttled into a corner of the closet as he clasped his hands over his mouth. Lady Chasity and the tutor had..had turned into monsters? These monsters were not like what he had seen before when Sebastian had shown his true form nor were they the kind that were from age-old stories. Ciel could hear his heart pounding in his head from fear. Where was Olivia? Did they kill her? Ciel dared not to even peak out from the closet doors to see if the coast was clear. He could still smell their foul, awful odor from their slimy, leather skin. Their beady, piss yellow eyes still bore into the back of his mind as he recalled how he ended up hiding for his life.

He had just entered the manor to find Sebastian when he had noticed the eery silence. The sound of a piercing scream from a woman drove Ciel to run up the stairs to find the two demons, wearing the tattered clothes of Lady Chasity and the tutor, cornered Olivia in Lady Chastiy's office. Ciel had just stood there as he watched them near Olivia before running for his own life, hearing sounds of something running at him trailing behind him before he made it back to his own room and inside the closet.

How could he have just left Olivia in that room to die? There was literally nothing for him to do to save her. Ciel closed his eyes tightly as he waited for Sebastian to hurry up and save him. The sound of a door creeping open made Ciel hold his breath and open his eyes. He waited. What was to happen? The closet door slowly creaked open to reveal Lady Chasity. Her eye sockets held nothing. Ciel could see her skull somewhat as he kept his mouth covered as to not yell. She couldn't see him. He sat perfectly still, not wanting to make a sound to give away his hiding spot. Ciel looked up at the coats hanging above him. He watched in horror as one coat started to slip off from it's hook slowly. Why of all times would his coat just fall!? Ciel felt his heart beat quicken as he realized that this may cause his death. The coat then fell off the hook and landed at his feet. Lady Chasity, or her body, snatched the top of Ciel's ankle and heaved him out of the closet until she found the bed. She placed him roughly on the bed, keeping a hold of his ankle so he wouldn't get away.

Ciel did all he could to try to get away. He kicked at her arm, pulled at nearby objects to free himself, twisted his leg to loosen her grip, but nothing was helping him. Panic overwhelmed him as he watched the possessed Chasity climb over him, moving her hands from his ankle to his arms to pin him down beneath her. Her flesh began flaking off as she opened her mouth to reveal the rotted teeth and blackened tongue. Ciel squirmed as sweat poured out of his pores, emitting a yell of horror as he tried to look away. Her lips cracked until they tore open as her face neared his, her dry tongue scraping the side of his mouth.

"Get off of me!" Ciel tried to shove her off, but her body was too heavy for him to fight off.

He turned his head towards the door, only to see the other demon, covered in blood, entering the room. The flesh was more so removed on the other demon as some of his organs dragged on the floor as he walked towards the bed. It's hands were mostly bone at this point as the skin and muscle layers had shed off. The bony hands went to Ciel's face; one to make Ciel look at the decaying woman as one of her skin flakes landed on Ciel's cheek, and the other to open his mouth. He struggled even more as he realized what was about to happen. Everything in the room began spinning as his vision turned to white, everything went silent, and the desire to close his eyes won him over.

* * *

Ciel woke up and sat up quickly, looking around to see if the demons had... He pushed the thought from his head when he saw the two demonic corpses laying on the ground beside his bed. In front of Ciel's bed was Sebastian, taking off the reddened gloves he wore. Ciel waited a moment as he then understood that he had been saved from a hellish fate. He tore from the bed he had been confined in and ran to Sebastian, clutching him tightly as hid his face against Sebastian.

"Why didn't you get here sooner?" Ciel's muffled voice could be heard.

"You only blacked-out for ten seconds. Nothing happened to you," Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's head, "Shall I prepare the carriages for your return home?"

"Where's Olivia?" Ciel released Sebastian, "Did they kill her?"

"I did not take the liberty to check, young master," Sebastian answered as he followed Ciel out of the room.

Ciel rushed down the hall until he found the office where he had last seen Olivia cornered. He walked in to see the room torn apart in an odd manner. It looked more like an organized destruction than one of a fight. If Olivia was carrying such a powerful soul, and he had witnessed her abilities before, wouldn't she have one a small ordeal as this one had been? Ciel then went to the corner where Olivia laid. He bent down and held her wrist, she still lived.

"Sebastian, check on the others and prepare a small meal for everyone. We'll leave after we eat," Ciel ordered as he sat down in front of Olivia.

"Young master, you should allow me to move her," Sebastian offered.

"If I had wanted her moved, I would have ordered you to," Ciel stated as he kept a firm gaze on Olivia, "I wish to speak to her alone."

Sebastian felt uneasy about leaving Olivia and Ciel alone, but he had to trust his master's judgment. The demon left the room, Ciel remained seat in front of Olivia until he grasped her shoulder lightly and shook her until she woke. Olivia opened her eyes slowly, looking directly at Ciel as a small smile grew on her lips, "Ciel, you lived."

"I have bruises from where those demons grabbed me," Ciel pulled up his sleeves, "I have the stench of their fowl breath on me."

"My poor brother," Olivia raised herself up with one arm and the other arm reaching out to caress Ciel, "Let me-"

Ciel snatched her gloved arm, pulling off the gloves to reveal unmarred skin, "But you don't have a scratch on you. I heard you scream, one of the demons had blood on him, and you were unconscious. How come you don't have any marks on you?"

Olivia's eyes relaxed on Ciel as she retracted her ungloved arm from his grip. Ciel watched as she returned the glove back onto her arm as she sat up fully, "I want an answer, Olivia."

"Remember that I cannot be killed or hurt," Olivia reminded him as she stood up, "You may take that as your answer, dear, little brother. I'm at ease knowing you were not killed. My fear of your death was great."

"Why all of the secrets, sister?!" Ciel snapped as he quickly rose to his feet, "Why have you changed from who you once were when you were not here to experience the pain I felt!? How can you be cold to me one minute and the next the glimpse of the sister I had known before!?"

Olivia brushed the dirt and grime off of her dress before answering, "You will just have to trust me, Ciel. I have good things planned ahead for you and I that will benefit everyone involved. Now, come with me, lets leave this place behind us."

After eating the small meal, Ciel sat in the carriage with Olivia back to the Phantomhive manor. He didn't fully understand the reason behind this traveling to this certain town, but by the smile on Olivia's lips, Ciel had some notion that something was accomplished.


	6. Chapter 6

"A mark?" Ciel sat his cup of tea on the platter as he looked up at Sebastian, "It makes some sense, but wouldn't just a vessel be markless?"

"One would hope, but I have a notion that your sister has turned into more of an antichrist figure than a vessel. In which case I must suggest that-"

"No," Ciel stated sternly as he crossed his arms, "I know what you're going to suggest and you can take that thought from your head. Olivia is still my sister, as much as I believe she has other intentions, she is the only family I have left. Madame Red...I would have rather left her alive as well, but I wasn't given that option. I'm choosing to have Olivia remain alive. If I can save her from the fate she's been given..."

"Young master," Sebastian appeared in front of Ciel, his eyes glowing slightly as his face remained cold, "A demon can manipulate a human with ease. I don't think you fully understand what curse Olivia is put under. She will never be saved."

Ciel held his tongue as to not further the argument. As much as he wanted to say it wasn't so, he knew Sebastian was right on this. The young earl disdainfully pushed the platter away from him, "If you think you're right, then why don't you find out why she's really here."

Sebastian took a step back as his features returned to normal. He could see the conflict within Ciel. Losing Madame Red was beyond his control, and now that he had the option to kill Olivia, it was haunting his mind. As for what Sebastian wanted, he wanted to get rid of Olivia. She had been nothing more than a nuisance who has plagued the Phantomhive household. Almost on que, Olivia entered the office abruptly with a smile on her lips, "Ciel, I have pleasant news. Due to some cut-backs i've made, i've saved our factories from despair in the lesser countries. I've decided to downsize our name."

It took Ciel a moment to realize what had happened. Not only did this meant that his family name was losing income, but also there were people losing jobs because of said cutbacks. He narrowed his eyes on Olivia before asking, "Do you realize what you've done?"

"For the good of the company, it was for the best," Olivia sat down in front of Ciel's desk, "Surely you should agree with me if you so love this corporation as I do."

"You've cut people jobs," Ciel stated matter of factly, "Surely," he mocked, "You didn't realize our company is a toy factory where many people die to work for."

Olivia took a deep sigh before standing up, "Perhaps you don't understand what i've done, but you won't even listen to my reasoning. There is a ball tonight that I am hosting. Come if you want to be apart of the festivities."

Once Olivia had left, Ciel brooded over the news. He would fix whatever damages his sister had done to the Funtamhive business he had ran without a scratch before. Instead of becoming angry over Olivia's injustices, he had grown used to her nuances and become the one who fixed her actions. Ciel glanced towards Sebastian, who drew a letter from within his coat. He handed the letter to Ciel, "A message from the Queen. There are disturbances once more."

* * *

The entire ballroom is designed with a gothic, darker imagery as Olivia had intended. Ciel noticed all the masked people either dancing or talking about. It didn't matter that they were just masked guests, but the sight of the masked people were sending him back to the darker times of his metamorphosis after the death of his parents. He felt a cold wind run down his spine as he tried to force himself to remain calm. Then, he felt a warm, firm hand on his shoulder. Ciel turned to see a tall man wearing a mask that a doctor would've worn to fend off the plague. It didn't take him longer than a second to realize it was Sebastian.

"Wearing a mask to ward off the plague of my sister?" Ciel grimaced with a smirk as he dawned on his own ornate mask, "Only Olivia would throw such a gaudy ball. There is no reason to celebrate the wealth of the Phantomhive's if it was to the expensive of millions of workers."

"Thus possibly why the dark theme," Sebastian commented, "Shall you mingle with your guests?"

"They're not my guests, I do not know any of these people," Ciel answered, and then stated, "I want a drink, Sebastian."

"As you wish, my young master," Sebastian did not bow this time, but walked off to retrieve what his master ordered.

Ciel was more than uncomfortable standing in the dimly lit ballroom. The music the echoed around the windowless walls were of a haunting melody he had never heard before. It was like a music-box lullaby he may have heard as a mere child, but it was not a song that would be played in times of merriment. Ciel grew more anxious as he stood stoically as people began to couple up to dance to the chime. Then, he turned his head to the right slightly to see a young woman standing before him.

Olivia wore their mother's blood red gown that hung comfortably to her hips. Her hair was slightly curled near the ends that trickled down her back like their mother's used to when their mother's hair was down. The mask Olivia wore only covered from her nose to her eyes while the others had to wear a full mask. Her mask was white with black tears trickling down the eyes. A simple mask, but one that Ciel understood the meaning.

* * *

"_Where is Sister, Father?" a child Ciel ran up to his father just before he went to his office, "She promised to play with me today!"_

"_I'm afraid Olivia is in the middle of her lessons, Ciel. You'll have to wait until tomorrow," his father patted him on the head, "Why don't you play with your toys for now? Olivia will join you when she can."_

_This wasn't good enough for Ciel. He watched as his father attended to his work in the office before running off to Olivia's room to see she wasn't in there. So, he then went to his mother's favorite room, the lounge room that overlooked the white rose garden. Ciel rushed to the lounge room to hear the soft melody of a violin; Olivia was practicing her musical skills! He creaked the door open slightly to poke his head in to see Olivia standing with her violin, playing a melody he had grown to love due to the countless times she played the song. Their mother smiled at the obvious skill Olivia had acquired from the many hours of practice._

_The tutor finished the lesson and left, leaving their mother and Olivia in a quiet room as Ciel watched from his hidden shadow. He could hear their mother saying, "You will charm a crowd with your songs, Olivia. How are your studies coming along?"_

"_They're…fine," Olivia answered quietly._

_Their mother sat down her cup of tea and reached over to slowly grasp Olivia's hand, "Not every woman is destined to be a scholar, Olivia. Maybe you should practice more in the general arts and-"_

"_I can't just give up," Olivia interrupted as she placed her hand on top of her mother's, "I know there's a greater source out there than just what we know. If I just give up, then I'm giving up a chance of great knowledge."_

_The two remained silent for a few moments before their mother spoke, "Your betrothed does not expect for you to be smart, Olivia. We all know you are highly intelligent, but your desire for a family life and your desire for greater knowledge are conflicting. Is the knowledge you're seeking all that you desire?"_

_Olivia remained silent. Ciel never saw such a grave look in his sister's eyes before that moment. Then, she looked over her mother's shoulder and right at him. A smile formed on her lips, but he couldn't hear the reply that she gave to their mother._

* * *

"Shall we dance, Ciel?" Olivia extended her hand to Ciel, dipping into a low curtsy.

Ciel glanced around to see the other people moved away from the floor for them to dance together. This was highly improper for a young woman to dance with someone as young as himself. Then again, he was sleeping with his demon butler, so propriety be damned. Ciel could see this as Olivia's way to conduct one more competition between them. He took her hand in his own and placed the palm with a small kiss before escorting her to the dance floor.

The shoes he wore were quite tall, tall enough for his chin to reach her shoulders as they paired up. His arm wrapped around her waist as the other clutched her hand as one of her hands rested against his shoulder as the other held his. Their gazes were locked, he could clearly see her crimson iris's as they moved gracefully along with the melody. As per usual, Olivia led the dance between them. Ciel allowed her to lead until she faltered, and then he took the lead right back. This caused Olivia to miss a step and fall slightly onto Ciel, who caught her with ease. They fixed each other, each striving to take the lead until the melody ended with Ciel dipping Olivia slightly off the ground.

The guests around them applaud for the scene before Olivia regained her posture and turned towards her brother, "We put on quite a show for our audience. Perhaps we shall entertain them more later on."

"Or perhaps we can end this competition and put on a show no one will ever forget, sister," Ciel gave a suave bow before leaving the dance floor.

Ciel could not keep believing that Olivia was the enemy. So, he would have to take the risk of reminding them both of their shared blood. He found Sebastian, with his drink, and stood beside his butler, "I know I have ordered before to keep tabs on my sister, but I am not ordering you to cease."

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned as he handed Ciel his drink, "Are you sure that is wise? There is still a suggestible motive."

"Whatever Olivia is up to is no longer relevant. She is a Phantomhive and is simply behaving like one," Ciel admonished any more of the conversation.

Throughout the rest of the ball, nothing out of the ordinary occurred to Ciel's relief. Olivia was well liked by her guests and even had some male attention. It was during this moment that he could see a glimpse of his old sister return as she thrived in the attention she was brought up in. For just a moment, it felt like they were two against the world, and nothing would ever separate them again.

* * *

The next day, however, Ciel had one last objective to know before fully accepting Olivia back as a Phanthomhive. He sat in his office as he waited for Sebastian to bring the one person who could reveal Olivia's mark of a contract. Ciel was growing impatient. He wanted to know how strong the contract was for Olivia compared to his own. Sebastian's contract was immensely powerful due to how easy it was for the world to see the mark on his right eye. Olivia's features seemed unchanged, so where was her mark? Did that make her contract much more amiable?

Sebastian then entered the office with Mei-rin shuffling close behind the butler. The butler ushered Mei-rin in front of Ciel's desk before saying, "Tell the young master what you told me, Mei-rin."

"Y-y-yes, of course," Mei-rin stuttered as she kept her gaze low, "M-master Ciel… The Lady Phantomhive…her skin…"

"Her skin has what?" Ciel repeated Mei-rin with a sharper tone, "Does it have any sign of change? Did you notice something out of the ordinary?"

"Y-yes!" Mei-rin bowed her head lower, "But I was sworn by the Lady to never say a word! She said it was something she'd rather forget and to never tell a soul!"

Ciel didn't want to ever threaten the three servants he had that were loyal to the core, but it seemed he would have to crack each of them open until he found what he wanted. He sat back in his chair before placing his hands in his lap, "If that is how you wish to answer me, then you may pack your belongings and leave the manor."

Mei-rin gasped before shaking her head quickly, "N-no! Please, Master Ciel! I-I'll tell you what I saw!"

"Please, Mei-rin, this is vitally important," Sebastian urged as he placed his hand on Mei-rin's shoulder, causing her to blush uncontrollably before he released his touch from her.

"I saw a mark on the back of her neck, just below her hair line when I brushed her hair," Mei-rin answered as calmly as she could, "It's a circle with..three sixes on it, it did."

"Is that it?" Ciel scoffed, causing Mei-rin to look up at him, "Is there anything more? A tail? Hooves? Anything of that sort?"

"Young master," Sebastian looked over at Ciel, "Perhaps that is all we need."

"There has to be more! Olivia wouldn't just-"

"There's marks behind her ears with the same symbol, and on the bottom of her feet," Mei-rin continued, seeming more confident, "I saw them…They're the same… Master Ciel, is there something wrong?"

A slight blow to Mei-rin's head was all Sebastian had to do in order to keep peace within the household. Ciel placed his elbows on the desk as he rested his chin in hands. Olivia was out for the day with representatives of the company, he had much doubt she would know of his little meeting today or her involvement in it. Ciel watched as Sebastian had Mei-rin sit on the chair nearby before escorting him out of the room. There was no more evidence to find. All he wanted to do now was to keep the communication open with Olivia.

"This only indicates that her contract is not as strong as ours," Ciel murmured as Sebastian led them to the outdoor garden tea table, "It means nothing. Surely Satan cannot be at her beck and call due to her new gift as a vessel. It's only logical that her contract is only stronger by two more marks, though their visibility signifies the distance between her and the king of Hell. What do you make of this, Sebastian?"

The demon butler poured Ciel's afternoon tea before answering, "It only means she can be a powerful ally for you, young master. If what you want is attained, you will find the answers in which you seek with ease."

"And if she becomes my enemy?" Ciel questioned before taking a long sip of his tea.

"Then not even I can answer as to what may happen," Sebastian spoke with a soft sigh, his gaze softened on Ciel, "After you comment last night, surely you don't believe you and your sister shall be enemies."

"I have not the slightest intention," Ciel could already hear the chime of the carriage driving up to the manor, Olivia was back, "Sebastian, you would never lie to me. I've ordered you not to before."

Sebastian's back stiffened as he could feel Ciel's eyes right on him. Never had he ever been so tense before that moment. Then, the door to the manor opened and Olivia walked into the sunlight. For once since her arrival, he was relieved to see her.

"Ciel! I have such news to tell you!" Olivia held the front of her dress as she hurried to her brother, "Our business is expanding all the way to the Americas! Ten new factories to support the Americans as well as giving us a new status! The Queen has finally listened to my ideas and considerations to think about making us a Duke and Duchess!"

"Why would this be good news?" Ciel's voice darkened, "Our family is supposed to remain in the dark, Olivia. Making us a Duke or Duchess will give us too much attention."

"Nonsense," Olivia sat down as Sebastian poured her tea, "Listen to what I'm saying, Ciel. Giving us the title of a Duke does give us more attention, but it allows for the family business to expand as well. Yes, more factories, but we'll be just well known enough for the underground world to know we're growing in power. We have enough resources now to be a greater threat than the Queen's army!"

Ciel understood what Olivia was telling him. He was impressed about her business techniques, but he was worried about moving up in society. He hated most of the 'hoity-toity' bunch anyways, so why fret around with them further as a Duke? Perhaps there was a method to Olivia's madness, or her greed was overwhelming her. Ciel decided to agree with his sister for once, "If you are pleased with this news then I am pleased too."

A tight embrace occurred almost as soon as he finished the sentence. He then heard the words whispered in his ear, "This is all just for you, Ciel."

She pulled away just as quickly as she held him, Ciel felt the air rush back into his lungs from how tight she had held him. Olivia then stood up, "Elizabeth is here as well."

"Lizzie!?" Ciel, surprised, stood as well, "Why is she here!? Did you have her come?"

"Of course not," Olivia placed her hands on her hips, "The young girl wanted to see you so she came. I don't mind her arrival, but it certainly is-"

"Ciel!"

A blonde, young girl dashed out of the doors and appeared just in front of Ciel before clutching him tightly, "Oh I was so worried about you! Rumor has it that you were almost kissed when traveling!"

Ciel looked to Olivia to see she shrugged her shoulders. He couldn't blame his sister for idle gossip, but to exaggerate the circumstances was hardly necessary. Sebastian, thankfully, intervened by getting Lizzie's attention, "Lady Elizabeth, there is tea prepared in the foyer if you would like to have my master escort you."

"Ciel, who is she?" Lizzie looked over at Olivia, now recognizing the unknown body, "I don't believe we met before."

"Liz…Lady Elizabeth, this is my elder sister, Lady Olivia," Ciel could see the pride in Olivia's features for his proper introduction.

"…Oh I remember!" Lizzie exclaimed as she rushed to Olivia, clutching her hands tightly, "Ciel and I were just young children when I met you! You were such fun then when we played tea-house!"

"You're all grown up now, Lady Elizabeth," Olivia smiled down at the blonde girl, "I was worried that you would have forgotten me so easily."

"Oh Ciel how could you have not written me about your sister being back!" Lizzie beamed with joy as she rushed back to Ciel, grasping his arm, "Let's go inside, the three of us, so we can get better acquainted!"

The meet and greet was far from what Ciel had desired. Both his sister and Elizabeth fluttered about, talking about girlish stories, all but his topics of leisure. He sat in his armchair, watching the two girls talk as if they were old friends, until he could feel the insanity of boredom forming in his mind. Hearing Lizzie laugh kept him sane enough to survive the ordeal. It gave him some satisfaction that losing everything he had worked hard for may pay off if his sister was finding a comfortable norm in his life.

"Lady Elizabeth, surely you should join me for a private walk," Olivia stood up from the tea set, "I think the two of us females should enjoy a talk."

"Why yes," Lizzie smiled as she stood up, "Ciel, you don't mind do you?"

Ciel was about to answer before Sebastian answered, "Lady Elizabeth, a few hours have passed already, do your parents know you left?"

"Well…" Lizzie glanced a way, "I was very worried…"

"It isn't proper for a young, single lady to leave against her parents' wishes. Why don't you wait until next time?" Sebastian offered as he handed a small parcel of baked goods to Lizzie, "You don't want my master to have a bad reputation of escorting his future-bride around already, do you?"

"Oh no!" Lizzie shook her head furiously, then turned to Ciel, "Please forgive me, Ciel, but I will see you in a week."

All the while, Olivia stood frozen. Ciel couldn't quite catch on as to her reason for wanting Elizabeth alone, but he didn't pay much attention. He then watched as Lizzie left before standing as well, turning to Olivia, "We should go over the bills and other necessities together for the business. I believe there will be word from the Queen soon, I can feel it."

"Yes," Olivia answered with a sigh, "For now, I believe I must rest. Sebastian, could you prepare my room?"

Ciel looked towards his butler. What was this feeling of anxiety that rushed through him? Sebastian looked from Ciel to Olivia, his eyes cold as if something was pushing him away. This..this couldn't go unsaid any further! Ciel balled his fists, "Is there something going on that isn't being said? Olivia, why do you keep having Sebastian prepare your room if you have Mei-rin do all of your personal orders?"

Sebastian could see the look in Olivia's eyes to know she was placing him between them. On one hand, he could choose to continue his affair and gain further knowledge of Olivia's transactions. On the other, he could remain loyal to Ciel and have his master understand his actions, but lose the access to Olivia's transactions. Either way, he was losing. If he was going to lose something, he'd rather lose someone he never fully desired.

"Young master, I believe this conversation is best left in a private setting between you and I," Sebastian answered as he turned his gaze to Ciel.

"So you have been having an affair with my brother," Olivia stated in an accusatory tone, "Is that it then? Why have you been keeping that secret then?"

"It hasn't been that big of a secret!" Ciel snapped towards Olivia, "The others in the house know by their reactions, but it was supposed to be a secret regarding only in this manor."

"Oh really?" Olivia crossed her arms, "That's not what Sebastian told me."

"Then what did he tell you if you know so much?" Ciel took a step towards Olivia, "If there's something you want to say, Lady Phantomhive, then why not just outright and say it to me!?"

"I've been sleeping with Sebastian since my arrival," Olivia stated sharply, her eyes narrowing on Ciel.


	7. Chapter 7

Of all the things taken from him, the trust he had had for Sebastian was far the most disturbing and altering. Ciel was at a loss of words as he stood, angered, shocked, and glared at Olivia. His blood ran cold for his kin as he felt the final layer of any attachment be snatched away from him. He then turned his glare to Sebastian, "I order both of you to leave me alone. There is no need for any more words between us."

The young, now Duke, removed himself from their presence and went straight to the one place he found sanctuary, his private office. Ciel slammed the door shut, locking it before tossing the key far from his reach. He slumped his back against the wooden door before sinking down to the floor. How could she do this? Ciel balled his fists as he thought of Olivia, the look of indifference in her eyes haunted his short-term memory. He hated her for this, for trying to take away the last thing that was most important to him! Ciel hesitated for a moment as the image of Sebastian flashed in his mind. Rage boiled through him at the thought of the very demon he had almost loved. His demon betrayed his trust and for what? A few moments of bliss for a woman who sold her soul so easily!? Ciel buried his face in his arms as hugged his knees. For the first time in such a long time, he felt vulnerable, weak, and more alone than he thought he was.

He'd rather go through the death of his parents all over again than to be betrayed by his sister and Sebastian. Ciel then felt the small taps on the door before the soothing voice saying, "Young master, please listen to my reasoning. I only-"

"I ordered you to leave me alone!" Ciel yelled as he backed away from the door, "Now go away!"

There was a long pause before Ciel could hear the faint footsteps before they slowly faded away. Ciel felt little relief. Though he was more than furious with Sebastian, he knew Sebastian was not the type of demon to be impulsive. Ciel grunted before sitting in his armchair. There was no room in his anger for being reasoned with right now. The air then fell cold as the curtains shut on their own. He didn't need to know who was approaching the door before the door opened, without being unlocked by the key. Ciel glared hard as Olivia walked into the room before shutting the door softly behind her, flicking her wrist softly as she had the door lock on it's own.

"I have nothing to say to you," Ciel bluntly stated.

"I had no intention of carrying on the affair long, it was an honest mistake on my part," Olivia walked over to Ciel, her hands behind her back.

"If it's not bad enough that you had relations with my butler, but you act like it's not a taboo for you at all," Ciel crossed his arms, "The last time I recalled, a single woman sleeping with many men was seen as distasteful and unbecoming. Especially for a Duchess."

"I'm not married, Ciel, and I have no intention of marrying when I have everything within my cards," Olivia shrugged before leaning against his desk, "Now you can play this in one of two ways. On one hand, you can remain angry at your dear sister's honest mistake and constantly bait me at every turn. Or, you could forgive my actions and be by my side when I make the final moves."

Ciel, though still quite hurt and furious, waited as he wanted to hear more. Olivia, like himself, didn't make moves or say certain words without any reason. She wanted him to run to her for comfort, she wanted him to play the perfect pawn and keep Sebastian at bay. This was Olivia's game and now he was finally able to understand her rules. Ciel continued to keep his scowl as he glanced away from Olivia, "I cannot forgive either of you."

"Ciel," Olivia spoke just above a whisper as her gaze softened, "How could you not forgive your sister? I have forgiven you for all that you have done, and yet you cannot forgive me?"

He held his breath. This was still Olivia's game and he could not given in just as easily as she thought. He could see the frustration in her eyes when he didn't fall for her tricks. Ciel looked up at Olivia before softening his gaze as well. The same smile returned on her lips, she thought she had won when he only gained the upper hand. Ciel turned his gaze away from Olivia, "You had no notion that I had feelings for him?"

"Of course not," Olivia caressed Ciel's cheek, "I didn't know at all, it was simply I needed comfort and my eyes went to the first pretty thing I could find."

"I can one day forgive you, sister, but for now..." Ciel gave a dramatic sigh before turning away.

"I understand, dear brother, we all have foolish desires for love," Olivia murmured as she stood up, taking a step back, "And I hope you have a longer affair next time with a different suitor."

Ciel waited a few moments before he could hear Olivia leaving his office. Foolish of him? Hell. Ciel scoffed at her little notion before resting his cheek in his palm. For now he needed to brood and think a few thoughts over.

* * *

Olivia picked up her dress slightly in order to descend the stairs to head to the demon's room. His unsuccessful attempt to speak with her brother had left Sebastian in a foul mood. She could feel the intense, electrical vibe in the air as she neared his room. Olivia stood outside his door for a moment. The way the pressure in the air grew stronger meant that he knew she was there and he did not want to see her. Olivia had the door open anyways before attempting to walk into the room before Sebastian appeared in front of her, "Excuse me, Lady Phantomhive, but there is no reason to continue further. Your presence isn't desired."

With ease, Olivia stepped passed him and greeted with complete darkness. A darker presence formed in front of her as all she could see were glowing violet eyes glaring back at her. This was Sebastian's demonic form, but this wasn't enough to intimidate her. Olivia moved a lock of hair from her shoulders as she spoke, "We still have a deal that you have to keep. Whatever you had with Ciel is-"

Sebastian had Olivia shoved to the wall, crushing her as hard as he could with his massive claws as he growled into her ear, "Our deal is null. You may have the capacity to bring forth Hell, but you still have a mortal shell. You will remove yourself from my view."

The demon pressed on Olivia's neck for a moment longer before pulling himself away. He hated this woman more than he had ever anticipated. Sebastian morphed back into his humanoid form before dawning his gloves back on, his cold gaze on Olivia, who had slumped to the floor, "Now, Lady Phantomhive, please leave."

"You.." Olivia held her bruised neck, glaring hard at Sebastian, "You swore yourself to me and I mean for you to complete your end!"

Sebastian remained indifferent to her rising anger. He turned his back to Olivia, "You broke that deal the moment Ciel found out. That was my one condition and it has been broken. Therefore, you nullified the deal and now must complete your tasks without my aide."

There was a frozen breeze that permeated through his room before there was silence, and the air changed back to it's normal feeling. Sebastian could feel that Olivia was gone. He knew it was a dangerous task to be associated in her activities when it meant Ciel's trust, but also for his own life as well. This would not end well.

The butler wanted to wait a few more minutes to collect his thoughts. He was not too upset that Ciel now knew, but it was the silence that was killing him. Not the sound of silence. Sebastian had lived in a lifetime of silence before and grew close to the quiet lullaby. It was Ciel's silence that he was more upset by. He wanted to hear Ciel whisper an order, or whisper his name. Anything. Sebastian put a hand to his head as he tried to figure how to handle this situation. Ciel had to know the reason why he would even go near that wretched woman.

He then glanced at his pocket watch to see that it was almost time to start supper. Would Ciel come down to eat? The young master certainly wouldn't starve himself.

* * *

"That Olivia certainly is an odd woman, she is," Mei-rin commented as she continued to beat the rugs out in the field, "She has me wash her in odd ways, she does."

She glanced over to see Bard waiting to hear more, his eyes wide before the maid realized what she had said. A red blush covered her face as she beat the rug harder, "Your mind is in the gutter again, Bard.."

"Oi, you said it first," Bard took a long drag of his cigarette, "In any case, she's a weird one. There's somethin' about her that's..off."

"I don't see what you two see different in her," Finny smiled as he looked up at the bright, blue sky, "I think we're just misunderstanding her. She's probably nicer than we all think."

"You're the only one here who hasn't been alone with her," Bard glanced over at Finny, "Five minutes alone with her and you'll say the same thing."

Finny wiped his brow and decided to get a drink from the kitchen before he would go back to work. He didn't see what the others were saying as true. Though he had only seen her, never actually speaking to her, Finny saw Olivia Phantomhive as more welcoming and nicer than what Mei-rin or Bard compared her as. The young man held a naïve smile on his lips as he entered the manor, he imagined Olivia had cared for those in need when she had been away traveling in Rome. Maybe she was going to be a woman of God perhaps.

Once he was in the kitchen, Finny poured himself a large glass of water and gulped it down. A cold shiver went down his spine that made him spit some of the water up. He gasped for a second, catching his breath before wiping his mouth. Maybe he drank too fast. Finny then turned to see Olivia standing in the door way, a surprised look in her eyes. He immediately froze before his eyes widened, then stood at attention as he kept his gaze away from her, "L-lady Phantomhive! I-I didn't meant to startle you!"

He heard her small chuckle. Finny felt himself wanting to hear her laugh again as he turned his gaze to her, she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen. Olivia then placed her hand to her mouth to hide her smile as she replied, "Master Finnian, don't be so alarmed, I believe I scared you more. I came to see you actually. Could you perhaps take me on a tour of the garden? It has been years since i've seen the garden so well-tended to. You seem to have magic hands."

A compliment! Finny became somewhat bashful as he scratched the back of his head, "Thank you, m'lady, I have work to do, but-"

"Please," Olivia smiled as she neared Finny, "Call me Olivia, and we can do the tour tonight after supper. A private tour is better than having too many people."

Almost as fast as she had appeared, Finny had watched Olivia disappear. Excitement filled his soul as a he held onto the counter to support himself. Though as happy and excited as he was, he still was only just a few years older than the master. Maybe Bard would know? Finny was just about to run to find Bard to ask for advice when another cold chill ran down his spine. A bad idea? Perhaps he should just keep the secret to himself. Besides, Bard and Mei-rin didn't trust Olivia, so maybe telling them of his after-supper plans wasn't the best of ideas.

* * *

Sebastian began prepping the dining room swiftly when the solemn feeling washed over him again. Taking care of the manor was starting to become more of a chore than something he had enjoyed doing before. Then, he heard it. That whisper. Sebastian was a mere shadow before he stood in front of Ciel Phantomhive once again. His young master stood stoically, but Sebastian saw the young master falter as soon as their gaze met. Ciel was a tough one, he could agree, yet Ciel was still mortal and still had hurt emotions.

"You said you wanted to give me your reasoning," Ciel looked away from Sebastian, his voice hard.

Sebastian inspected the area. There was no sign of a third party watching in secret or shown. This was the safest time he would be able to explain himself without putting them in any more danger. He then answered, "To gain further knowledge of her reasons here. Nothing was adding up as to why she was returning so I had to further my own investigation. Those documents you found were one of the few items I could take from her. I also know her intentions and thus made the deal, under obvious conditions, that I would aide her."

Ciel stood still. So Sebastian had to sell himself to his sister in order to get those documents and information? He felt sickened even more to know he had slept with the man that had slept with his sister. However, now that he, too, knew Olivia's game, he couldn't let that cloud his mind anymore. Ciel gulped down air to calm himself down before looking back up at Sebastian. He could see the worry and pain in Sebastian's gaze as they each stared at the other. Why could he feel himself desire to fix that look in his eyes? Ciel could feel his own desire to comfort Sebastian, but why? He knew Sebastian entered Olivia's bed, but it wasn't by his own choice or want. It was for necessity. Ciel turned his gaze to the floor, "Olivia meant to say..what she had said earlier in order to further your involvement without my intervening. Tell me then, since you know her intentions, what is she planning?"

"Young master, you know the signs of the Antichrist," Sebastian answered, "A person with eloquent words, promises that reach for good means, and political aspects of uniting and controlling all of men."

"Olivia isn't the Antichrist," Ciel scoffed as he removed his eye patch, "A woman cannot be in any political power other than the Queen. We are not a treasonous family."

"Any desires she had before selling her soul to the devil has been lost," Sebastian urged, "She may not be the Antichrist that the world is waiting for, but she has the ability to do so. If I may speak freely-"

"You may not!" Ciel snapped as he went to his bed, "I will not have this conversation any further. You may leave."

Ciel then felt himself turned and pinned to the bed as Sebastian loomed over him, "Ciel, your sister has died and is burning in the depths of Hell. The woman who has replaced her is a copy, a doppelganger, and has means to harm you, the Queen, your servants, and the world. If not stopped, our deal will be nothing but ash in the burning world. Forgive my brash behavior, but I cannot allow you to live further in denial."

Sebastian did not move from his spot. Ciel gripped the sheets beneath him as he felt his body tremble with rage towards his butler. He could no longer deny the change in Olivia as much as his heart begged for the comfort of his sister's arms. The young Duke watched Sebastian's harden eyes change to that of a softer tone as the demon then whispered, "I care for you, my young master, more than I had hoped. It is because of this that I must urge you to listen to me."

"I know," Ciel answered in a whisper as well, "I know you're right, I just..."

Ciel looked away from Sebastian as he felt the demon carefully lower himself onto him. He felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him before pulling him further into the bed. Sebastian maneuvered them to where the demon rested his back against the head of the bed with Ciel remaining in his arms. Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's chest, "I order you not to go to those measures again under any circumstance. I.. I don't ever want to feel this way again."

"As you wish, my young master," Sebastian murmured, running his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"I also want to be on my own for a few days to plan," Ciel moved himself out of Sebastian's arms, "There's nothing to forgive, you did what you needed to do and that's how it is. There's still much work to do as well and very little time. Olivia is several steps ahead of me, it'll take time to get ahead of her and more time to remain ahead of her. For now, your orders are to keep the maintenance of the manor and your other jobs."

"Is that all you require, young master?" Sebastian sat up in the bed, "Is there any other services I can provide to help you?"

Ciel glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian. He was still angry, but now for the right reasons. Olivia's first move had failed; without her knowing, of course. The young Duke went to the end of the bed before putting his hands behind his back, "I did not give you any other orders, for now I said. You will have to wait until further instruction."

Sebastian, though he seemed in better spirits, stood up from the bed and brushed himself off, "Of course, my young master. I shall prepare supper then and escort you when you're ready."

Ciel watched as his butler left. He did not doubt that Sebastian's intentions were altered and had full trust that such dealings would not continue. However, he still needed his own time. Ciel walked over to his personal desk where he opened the lid to pull out the documents Sebastian had found for him earlier. One was the documents concluding Olivia's keeping the money that belonged to the other factors and the other was a letter from their father. The last one was a will, but not just any will. It was the will Ciel needed to start his own plan of action.

* * *

A large meal was placed on the table as Ciel hardly touched his food. His eyes were glued to Olivia, who merely toyed with her own as her eyes were directed right back at Ciel's. To her, this was all just a game that she had planned to win. Did she think she could so easily win against him? Even Madame Red had him fooled for such a time before she revealed herself to him. Ciel took a small bite, turning his gaze to his food to keep himself from staring at Olivia.

"I hope you are feeling better, dear brother," Olivai spoke before drinking from her wine glass, "Such heart break does not last long. As a woman, I have felt the betrayal of heart break several times."

"I appreciate you bringing up this topic, dear sister," the last words leaving his mouth in a monotone voice, "I was thinking to myself earlier about the dealings of heart break. It has occurred to me that you have a betrothed that you have yet to marry."

"Ciel, I do not-"

"Due to my age and naivety at the time, I was not aware of your betrothal, but you are indeed to be married," Ciel pulled out the letter from his pocket, lifting it for him to read, "From our father, you are to marry-"

"The Lord Aleister Chamber," Olivia sharply placed the on the table, "Ciel, this has nothing to do with you in the least."

"It so happens that it does," Ciel stood up, as the only two in the dining room his footsteps echoed on the floor as he approached Olivia, "As the last living male in the family, I have every responsibility of seeing my dear sister married."

"I am not fit to marry in my time of grieving my parents-" Olivia glowered as Ciel neared her, the paper seeming like fire to her as he drew closer.

"Grieving? That was several years ago, sister, and until you're actually, legally married, you have no rights over the company or any of the titles you gave yourself. Father's will states that you must be under the sound mind and state of marriage for a year, or I have total inheritance back under my name."

"Give me that," Olivia stated as she snatched the letter, her eyes widened as she realized which document it was she held, "Ciel, where did you find this?"

Ciel smirked as he remained silent, "I have my ways, Olivia. I will have Sebastian notify the Viscount of Druitt of your arrival so that you may begin your courting."

Olivia felt her blood boil as she dropped the old parchment onto the table. She heard Ciel walk out of the large dining room as she seethed alone. Where did he find this letter? By her last memory, she had sealed it away in a Pandora's box to never be open again! Aleister would block her at every step of the way, and his gains will override her own. Olivia took a long gulp of her wine as her mind began to get back to work. Ciel may have this small victory, but she also had a plan of her own.

* * *

"The Viscount of Druitt," Ciel spoke as Sebastian undressed him into his night clothes, "It only makes logical sense that Father would want her to marry him. His family has stronger ties with the people, he didn't want Olivia to be part of his business."

"Your sister has been devoted to both businesses since her arrival. In that statement, I must add she has taken the letter from your possession from the Queen," Sebastian pulled the night shirt over Ciel.

"I know," Ciel took off his eye patch, "The letter didn't say much; only that our next task is in the heart on London once again. There's been a missing Royal."

Sebastian finished and took a step away from Ciel, "Perhaps the person went on a private vacation."

"Not an heir apparent," Ciel shrugged as he climbed into his bed, "The heir apparent line are kept track just in the case of an emergency. We will start our initial investigation promptly in the morning."

* * *

"These were planted by Sebastian as well," Finny concluded the tour as the crescent moon rose in the sky, "Mr. Sebastian says I pull too much and that I'm better off moving rocks to compliment the garden. I don't mind too much, I like being outside."

"The garden is lovely, Finny, but I must confess that I didn't bring you out here just for a tour," Olivia held her elbows as the wind blew through her hair, "Forgive me for not speaking the full truth. I noticed you watching me before and..."

Finny tensed up. He didn't know what to expect from a lady like Olivia; apart of him was afraid that maybe he did something to offend her. Would Ciel fire him? He couldn't lose his job and his opportunity to be outside! Finny was about to speak until he saw Olivia's crimson eyes on him, causing him to freeze, "Lady Olivia?"

"I wanted to talk to you in person because I noticed you too," Olivia's cheek slightly reddened, "I'm sorry, I haven't been so forward before with a...man."

"No, no, I'm glad it's just I haven't thought a lady like yourself would have noticed someone like me," Finny reacted by looking downward, not very sure on how to further this conversation, "I'm just a gardener who likes to be outside and you're a high-class lady. I'm not sure what...I'm supposed to do.."

"Finny," Olivia walked over, gently taking his hands to direct his eyes back on her, "Can't you feel it? We both are starting to feel something. Class or ranking doesn't matter, all that matters is that we know what we feel. Perhaps not now, but some day we can understand further what this means."

"Lady Olivia.." Finny murmured, he could feel his heart beating faster as he felt her gloved hands holding his own.

He forgot what the others said about Olivia, all he could focus on was how lovely she looked in the darkness and how hard his heart was beating in his chest. This was the first time for him to feel such a way towards any female let alone one that actually felt something for him. He saw a small smile form on her lips as he whispered, "May we do this again tomorrow night?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel waited outside with Olivia, who seemed somewhat anxious as she shifted her stance several times, for the Viscount of Druitt to arrive. The young Duke felt as if he had managed to bypass Olivia just enough to get ahead of any of her planning just for some time before she retaliated. From what Ciel could gather, the marriage was simply to better Aleister while having Olivia taken from the Phantomhive to a more public eye. Their father must've wanted this more than worrying about Olivia's status or wealth for the family. Ciel kept glancing over to see Olivia fiddling with her hands or moving in some type of fashion. He had her cornered in a way that she could not fight back. Even she could not fight the status-quo of society.

Then, an embellished carriage appeared in the distance as it emerged from the woods approaching the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel could hear Olivia take in a sharp breath, a wave of satisfaction waved through him as he triumphantly smiled at his good fortune. He then turned his attention back to his fretting sister, "I do believe you and the Viscount will find each other quite suitable. I've had my own interactions with him."

"Then it should be you who play the role of a female and marry the man," Olivia stated sharply beneath her breath.

Ciel could all too well recall his own run-in with Aleister and his love of the occult. He decided to push the memory out of his mind as the carriage neared the entrance way. Sebastian walked passed the Phantomhive siblings to open the carriage to present the Viscount. Ciel smirked over at Olivia who glowered over at Ciel before putting on her mask to greet her betrothal. He watched her transform from a seething woman to a piety lady, her eyes down-casted as she attempted to hide a smile.

"Olivia, darling!" Aleister emerged from the carriage dramatically before walking up the stairs, "It has been years since my eyes have landed on the robin's jeweled egg of the Phantomhive family."

"My Lord Druitt," Olivia curtsied, "My arrival has come at last it seems after my years of studying. The years have yet to touch your features."

"And you, the blossom of youth and beauty," he took her hand to kiss her fingers, "My expectations of you have been surpassed, I am more than impressed."

"Shall we enter the manor? I will only chaperone for some time before I must attend to my work," Ciel announced, causing the two to look over at him.

"Very well," Aleister beamed as he escorted Olivia inside, "There is much to discuss."

Olivia recoiled at every touch and gaze Aleister sent her way. This was one of the few reasons she had decided not to marry the Viscount, but more so because of his antics. She had no time to waste on such trivial matters of marriage or Aleister. But she endured like the women before her. She endured the role she had to play in order to feast on the prize she desired. Aleister was only a means to an end that may or may not be granted to her in such a way. Even as a child, his reactions toward her were nothing more than a physical touch she had grown accustomed to.

"Ciel, we will be in the library to discuss the matters of a wedding date," Olivia looked over to her brother, who didn't seemed phase by her forward notion.

"Better to make it soon," Ciel stood up from his seat, "Having children in the Spring weather is better than to give birth in the winter."

The thought of childbirth made Olivia stiffen for a moment before smiling, "I am quite sure it is much too early to think of children, Ciel."

"Nonsense," Aleister chuckled as he placed a hand on the small of Olivia's back, "For what is a marriage without many children running about?"

Aleister and, to her annoyance, Ciel chuckled at the comment. Olivia watched as Ciel left before taking her leave, with Aleister following, to the library. She said not a word to her betrothal as he followed wordlessly into the large library. The curtains were closed. Olivia was growing hateful towards the beaming sunlight that promised to tarnish her beauty and reveal her actions. She turned towards Aleister who shut, and locked, the door behind him.

"There is more reason for you to bring me here, Lady Olivia," Aleister crossed his arms, "And I have a feeling that I will be enjoying what you have to say."

"We're calling off the betrothal," Olivia stated, sitting on the windowsill, "Say what you need to say, and I will pay whatever amount is that you desire. Just end this betrothal by any means necessary."

She watched as Aleister paused to let the information sink in. He was much more mentally disturbed than he allowed the public eye to see in him. What the people saw was a lavish, dramatic, spoiled, wealthy, and handsome young man. In front of Olivia was the man she had grown up knowing as a masochistic, sadist, and power-hungry man who stopped at nothing to have his way. He would take all her hard work and keep it for his own needs and wants. Olivia watched as he continued to near her, taking off his gloves. If he so as much thought of touching her, she would-

"Dark lady, I have anticipated your arrival since I saw the prophecy come true," he sank to one knee, bowing his head to her as he extended his hand, "As a mortal, I had my doubts that it would be you, but my doubts changed when I had heard the rumors of your arrival. I have been arranging your loyal people to divert the ignorant away from your location in order to preserve your time here."

Olivia held her breath. Aleister raised her gaze to look up at her with his light eyes, "Olivia, I have most desired this marriage even before you opened the prophecy. Your wealth and your family's flaunting with the occult has always astounded me, but now we have more to offer the other."

"That is doubtful," Olivia stood back up, "I have no need for a marriage."

"You need access to the people around you and the public," Aleister stood back up, "Being shrouded in this manor and behind the Queen is stifling to you. My dealings with your followers and the public will be the exact publicity you've been searching for."

This was true. She had been trying to get more attention on herself in order to follow the ranks of royalty until she was close enough. Her goal was becoming more visualized as she let Aleister's words sink into her conscious. Olivia then narrowed her gaze on Aleister, "If that is what you have to offer, then what is it from me that you so desire?"

"My robin, all I want is to be seen with you," Aleister inched closer to Olivia until he was barely a foot away from her, "I live for the occult and having you within my reach is more than I desired."

More like an aphrodisiac, Olivia thought to herself as she felt him place his hands on her forearms before holding her wrists. Aleister did have a reason for his madness. He offered her the public eye for the price of her infamy. Olivia glanced up at Aleister to see the darker shadows hidden in his eyes. Though she knew Sebastian would have abandoned her, this mere mortal was foolish enough to fall prey for her because of his greed. She then whispered, "Then we have much to gain from the other. May our marriage be a happy, and blessed, one."

* * *

Sebastian poured the tea into Ciel's cup as both remained in the music room far from the library. Ciel kept glancing to the clock as he tapped his finger, "It's taking them too long, she's going to try and call off the wedding."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, young master," Sebastian commented, "If you can recall our last rendezvous with the Viscount, you can't remember his adulation for the occult. Your sister, if she knows, would continue the marriage."

"She would then believe she is getting ahead of me," Ciel added before taking a sip of his tea, "What she forgets is the Viscount's taste for power. After this, he will take everything from her like she has taken all from me. An eye for an eye."

"We may still need to keep a close eye for that same reason," Sebastian sat the tea pot on the silver platter before standing upright, "Aleister's desire for all that is dark is his fatal flaw, and Olivia is at the center of the occult. How can we be sure that he may not bend to her desires based on her status?"

Ciel remained silent. He hadn't considered that Aleister would be clouded by his desire for Olivia's dark title. It only made sense. An older man would fall for a pretty face and give her the world if she smiled his way with his wedding ring on her finger. A madman would fall for his fetish and relish his pleasures. Ciel placed his cup on the platter before placing his chin in his hands, "It would seem that way. Society still dictates that Aleister be in charge of her accounts. Even if Olivia had some control over the factories, Aleister would still be the one signing the bills."

Even when he said it, nothing seemed right. Maybe he was doing this all wrong... Olivia wanted to be seen in the normal eyes where she's far from being sighted as something odd. Ciel grumbled to himself, "Perhaps this is exactly what she wanted."

"Lets just watch the merriment," Sebastian took a breath before placing a small platter with a pastry in front of Ciel, "Only time will tell what happens next."

Sebastian was not in the least bit worried about getting Olivia out of the way. Having her married quickly off to someone like Aleister would give them time to prepare the next move, but his mind was preoccupied about Ciel. The demon's eyes lingered on Ciel for a brief moment before turning back to his small duties. Ciel hadn't said a word about their own personal troubles and neither had he. The silence between them was stifling. Sebastian grew darker towards Olivia for separating him from Ciel like she had done and was counting down the seconds before the wretched woman was gone. The demon then loomed closer to Ciel, "Young master, may we discuss a matter between us?"

He saw Ciel flinch slightly. Perhaps Ciel was still much too hurt by the ordeal? Sebastian could understand Ciel's unwillingness to face the situation after barely a few days to recover, but he couldn't stand not knowing any longer. Ciel glanced up at Sebastian before reverting his sight to the tea in front of him, "What of it? I thought this was settled.."

"A good way of settling a situation is talking about it, young master," Sebastian urged, the demon stood tall as he manipulated the surroundings to shut as to provide privacy.

Ciel seemed to scoff for a second, but Sebastian could see Ciel's last defense efforts to keep himself safe from heartbreak. Sebastian couldn't understand why he so desperately needed Ciel's forgiveness. This was more than degrading to beg a mortal for their affection after a slight affair. He felt his own demonic heart tear apart as Ciel kept his gaze averted from Sebastian's. If this is what a mortal's heartbreak felt like he could only empathize for what Ciel felt. Sebastian didn't want to push his young love away and decided to save another argument. The demon didn't say another word as he continued his duties before leaving the room.

* * *

Aleister had left soon before dinner, saying his excuse was for a dinner party he had arranged. Nonetheless, both Phantomhive siblings were pleased to see him go for their own reasons. Olivia could only imagine marriage to such a strange man would hold her back for some time to come, at least for a year. Ciel, for his own past reasons, despised Aleister for his love for the occult, but at least he had his uses now to occupy his sister for even a moment's time.

"Well, you have found your way to be rid of me," Olivia sighed as she gazed into the sunset, Ciel sat next to her, but he kept has gaze on the tea cup in front of him.

They sat alone together. The engagement was official and the courting would properly begin in a few short days, but something was nagging in Ciel's mind. Something wasn't adding up that should make perfect sense. He had a feeling that he was forgetting something, as if he had lost a very important key to the final door to make a grand escape. He said not a word as he heard Olivia sigh, "If this is your way of getting your revenge against me for trying to be a good sister, then you went out of your way."

"It only seemed fair," Ciel muttered aggressively, "Everything was taken from me, now you know what it feels like to have everything taken from you."

"Everything, Ciel? You had access to the accounts the entire time, you never asked," Olivia sharpened her tone, "I told you the affair was a simple mistake. There was nothing from your reach that you couldn't ask to see if you had only said something."

"It's done now," Ciel decided not to argue with her further, "You will be married by next month if your courting goes well. A swift wedding and you will be living with your husband in his Estate. You will live the dream you had most desired."

"Living as a wife while you must endure here by yourself?" Olivia glanced over at Ciel.

He returned her gaze, somewhat surprised to hear the concern in her voice. Actual, sincere concern. They gazed at each other for a few minutes before Olivia added, "We are years apart, Ciel, and you don't understand me as much as I don't understand you. In many ways, we are no longer siblings but strangers of kin blood. When this is all over, I hope you know that I always loved you and our parents."

* * *

"I am happy to see your new sense of energy, Tanaka," Sebastian smiled as he poured the old butler a cup of tea, "I'm even more pleased your willingness to disclose such private information."

"I know the young master is confused by his sudden realization that Olivia still had access to the accounts," Tanaka mused, "He had almost forgotten he had had a sister before."

"It was rather amusing, wasn't it?" Sebastian agreed as he poured himself a cup of tea as well, "I'm sure you know more about their childhood together than from what either of them can recall."

"Oh yes," Tanaka nodded before fixing his glasses, "Ciel was not as brooding as he used to be towards everyone, he adored Olivia. It was hard to separate them when Olivia had to practice the finer arts, but the Phantomhives' managed to keep the children apart for a small amount of time. Ciel would always find Olivia no matter where she was hidden from his view."

"Our young master was quite smitten with his sister then. I'm not too sure as to how that changed," Sebastian commented, eyeing Tanaka for more answers.

"Well, Olivia loved Ciel and enjoyed his company, but it was never to the extent that Ciel gave. The majority of the difference was that Olivia lavished Ciel with his desires at others' expenses. I can recall Olivia had made Ciel a large, stuffed bear dressed in a fine attire. The material for the bear was from Elizabeth's own dolls' skin and Elizabeth's clothes," Tanaka explained before rubbing the back of his neck, "Lady Olivia always gave Ciel exactly what he wanted. I'm sure the boy would've been happy if she just looked his way."

Sebastian listened to the brief history before Tanaka ran out of energy. The most information he could get was that Olivia had her own methods to her madness. This somewhat disturbed him because of the circumstances. His own information leaned towards Olivia raising the Phantomhive name higher in the royal ranks. Was any of her methods honestly towards Ciel's gain? Sebastian was having a hard time piecing the little information bits together. He could sense Ciel's safety not too far from him; Ciel and Olivia were still sitting outside since Aleister had retired to the guest bedroom earlier from his travels.

"I'll allow you to rest, Tanaka, thank you for your patience," Sebastian gave a respectful bow before going back to his duties.

* * *

Finny would wait all night. He would wait until the sun rising in the sky for her. After hearing that Olivia was to marry some weird, rich man, Finny was more anticipating this night's tour around the garden with her. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but…most importantly, he wanted to tell her how he felt. Over the short time together over a span of a few days, he felt more attached to Olivia than he had first imagined. He ran his hands through his hair as he paced in the grass; this was the most nervous he had felt in such a long time. What was he going to tell her? How was he going to say it? Would she reject his feelings for her?

"Come on, Finny," he tried to boast to himself, "Don't get scared now…"

"Finny?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the soft voice in the darkness. Finny turned around to see Olivia in her crimson robe. The soft material looked like it was pouring off of her in waves, but only the wind cascaded the material around. He took his eyes off from her clothing to her curious features as she neared him, "O-Olivia."

Finny bowed slightly, "I'm glad you came!"

"Are you alright, Finny?" Olivia neared him.

"I know you're getting married," Finny stood back up, keeping his gaze lowered to the ground, "I don't know if you love him or… I just…"

He couldn't say it! Dammit he couldn't say it! What kind of man doesn't tell a woman what he felt!? Finny bit his tongue in frustration as he tried to say what he wanted to say. Then, he felt her soft hands caress his own. He fixed his gaze to look into her eyes as she spoke softly, "I do not love him, Finny. He is a monster in disguise. There is only one man for my heart."

At first Finny felt disappointment, but the way she held his hands even tighter, he felt the sudden urge to tell her. But…something else was coming over him. He had never kissed a girl before, and didn't think he would know how to. Anything beyond telling a woman how he felt was a cloud for him. This didn't stop him from reaching up and caressing Olivia's cheek before guiding her to his lips. Such a feeling it is to kiss a woman that seemed too mystical to be real. He had imagined that kissing a female would be more mechanical or automatic, but this feeling burning inside of him felt more like he had done this before and could kiss her for hours.

When he slowly pulled away, Finny opened his eyes to see Olivia had kept her eyes open the entire time. A blush permeated onto his cheeks at the sudden realization before taking a step back, "Thank you.."

"For kissing me? I should be thanking you, Finny," Olivia smiled as she took a step near him, "Finny, I just want to say-"

"I love you, Olivia," Finny out-right said it, his eyes determined as he balled up a fist, "I can't offer much money, but I can offer your all my love. If you run away with me, I promise I'll always protect you, I'll take care of you when you're sick, and I'll give you anything you want. Olivia, I loved you since the first night we toured the gardens together, and I want to marry you. Please, Olivia, just say yes."

Finny had never felt like this towards any one before. He had loved the others like family and his friends, but Olivia was the first person he woke up thinking about the last few days and the last thought he had before going to sleep. Her image haunted his thoughts and her smile echoed in his mine. The way she brushed her hair in front of the window made him happy. Her perfume was the perfect fragrance.

"Finny," Olivia seemed surprised, he could see a small blush on her cheeks, "You are barely older than my brother and-"

"I will figure out a way to provide for you," Finny stated as he carefully took Olivia's hands in his, trying not to break all her bones, "If you just give me that chance to prove to you that I will do anything to make you my wife. I love you."

She placed her lips against his forehead before kissing his brow. Finny felt a wave of enlightenment wash through him. Just the feeling of her skin against his made him feel more comfortable. He opened his eyes once again to feel her hold his head in her hands, "Finny, my foolish, young love, I want nothing more than your love and happiness. I promise my word that I will find a way out of my betrothal marriage and become your wife."

"Oh, Olivia!" Finny lifted Olivia into the air before spinning her around, bringing her carefully to him before he landed on his back while holding her, "You've made me the happiest man alive!"

"I give you my word that I will be as swift as possible," Olivia whispered into his ear, causing Finny to stir beneath her, "All that I ask is that you swear your loyalty to me like a good husband. I will always cater to you, my love, as you will keep your sole loyalties to me."

"Anything, anything you want," Finny nuzzled his face into Olivia's neck, "Olivia.."

"Good, my love," Olivia sat up somewhat before having Finny sit up.

He felt her hands on his chest before she kissed him once more, but this time the kiss was deeper. It felt as if he was under a spell that binded him to her. Nevertheless, Finny welcomed the new feeling of lust. He was scared like any other boy who hadn't been experienced before, but what harm could happen? His arms wrapped around Olivia as their bodies loomed closer to the white roses. In promises, she was his wife, right? So then he didn't need to worry about the consequences. She said she didn't love her betrothal, she said she loved him, right? Then there was nothing to worry about…


	9. Chapter 9

After the initial banquet, Ciel was surprised to see both Olivia and Aleister still remaining after the festivities had subsided. He had hoped they would've gone off to do whatever betrothals did after the ceremony. It only made sense that Olivia would have something else up her sleeve. Ciel clutched his walking cane as she presented Finny, his own gardener, and simply stated, "I will be keeping Finnigan with me. Aleister's gardens need much work and it would be a shame to just let them die."

"Surely I can merely just purchase a gardener, no need for this one," Aleister commented dryly as his eyes glanced over to Finny, who seemed somewhat self-conscious by Aleister's comment.

"Nonsense," Ciel stated, "I hired Finnigan and he shall remain at the Phantomhive Estate. Besides, why not bring Mei-rin? She was your personal maid after-all."

"But I do not require a maid," Olivia gestured to the many young females cleaning up the mess, "As you can see, Aleister is satisfied with the staff already. However, he lacks a gardener. "

"Finny," Sebastian spoke up, giving a sharp glance to the young man, "What is your opinion? You are bound to Master Ciel, but it seems Lady Druitt has taken interest in your work."

"I will work for Lady Olivia," Finny smiled, only to receive a sharp glare from Aleister, "Lady…Druitt."

"It's settled then," Olivia beamed as she turned to Ciel, "Now then, I am happy that you were able to join my wedding. I shall write to you when I am able to visit."

Ciel felt the firm hands of Sebastian on his shoulders as his butler ushered him out of the ballroom before being headed out of the main entrance. Everything felt so sudden; to lose his gardener, to have Olivia finally out of his hands for a year. It was more than a relief to have Olivia gone, but he felt suspicious as to why she wanted Finny so badly that she would defy her husband's obvious dislike of the idea. Ciel waited until Bard and Mei-rin sat on the driver's seat of the carriage and it was just him and Sebastian inside the carriage.

"You saw through it too," Ciel murmured as his grip tightened around his walking cane.

"Finnigan is a naïve young man, he's barely a few years older than yourself," Sebastian closed the curtains to the carriage doors to add to their privacy, "Surely Olivia would understand that she would put Finny's life and her reputation on the line if-"

"She would," Ciel interrupted, his expression disgusted by the lack of discretion, "Why would she put herself on the line for that sole reason? Why marry Aleister if she was keeping an affair with someone like Finny?"

They sat in silence for a majority of the carriage ride before Sebastian spoke, "Did you forget, young master, what Finnigan is capable of ?"

Ciel held his breath as it occurred to him what Sebastian meant. Finny's inhuman strength was quite valuable under the right circumstances. He was about to stop the carriage to head back to Aleister's manor, but Sebastian prevented Ciel by grasping his wrist, "Think this through, young master. If you try to take your gardener back now, it will only tighten his hold on Olivia. You must think like a young man in love. What would you do if someone tried to snatch you away from someone of your affections?"

For a moment, Ciel forgot the situation as his eye lingered to Sebastian. He could see the distance forming between them since their last conversation that regarded their own relationship. Ciel remained silent for a few more moments before answering, "I would only hold onto that person as if losing them meant losing my own life."

"Very good," Sebastian seemed to grin slightly before adding, "Finnigan is not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but he knows what is right and wrong. There will come a time he will leave when he realizes he is a mere pawn in Olivia's game."

Ciel watched as Sebastian reached over and caressed his cheek before moving to where he covered Ciel. The feeling of Sebastian's lips on his neck for the first time in over two months made Ciel feel the desire he had hidden for Sebastian. He never such need, such craving for his demon before.

* * *

The first room that Finny was sent to sleep in was a rotted dungeon of a room. There were haystacks for bed like an animal would sleep on, and the smell that permeated the room made it seem like there was a toilet somewhere…but couldn't be seen. When Olivia had seen what room Aleister had sent him to, she had sent Finny to a different, more plush room for the gardener. Finny trusted Olivia that this room would be must different and wasn't surprised to see the vast different. This room had a dark wooden floor and a large, white bed that looked like it was suited for a king. There was even a large window for him to look out when he wanted! Finny placed his suitcase on the floor before going to the window.

He felt confident in his choice of staying to work for Olivia and her..husband. Just the thought of Aleister touching Olivia, or even looking at her made Finny rustled with jealousy, but what could he do? Aleister was much older than him and so much wealthier…it was as if everything here was flaunting itself at Finny as if there wasn't he could ever possibly do to be good enough to afford Olivia's lifestyle. His gaze sunk lower at the perfect rose bushes beneath his window; a sight that reminded him on the first night that he gave Olivia a tour of the gardens at the Phantomhive Estate. A small smile lingered on his lips as he recalled the moment he told Olivia his feelings. He may be just a secret lover for now, but he knew, just positively knew, that one day he would make her his wife and make her proud of him!

"Do you like it here?"

Finny turned slightly to see Olivia entering the door way, the only spare key to his room hung around her necklace, "I do, it's very pretty outside."

"I'm glad you like it," Olivia walked over to Finny before taking his hands, "I know today was hard for you, but I promise to get this annulled as soon as possible. It may take a few months, maybe years if that."

"Years..?" just the sound of the word made Finny's eyes widen before expressing the disappointment in his voice.

"I know, I know," Olivia pressed her forehead against Finny's, "We must do what we must do in order to remain together, Finny. But…"

Finny felt a small flicker of hope as he placed his hands on her shoulders, careful to not crush her fragile skeleton, "But what? Is there another way you can be separated from him?"

He understood that getting a divorce or annulment were difficult to obtain, all he wanted was a flicker of hope to remind himself of the pain he was putting himself through now. Feeling her hold onto him was nice and it gave him a sense of peace, but it was still not what he truly wanted. If he could make her his wife, even if it meant losing everything together, he would still die a happy man. Finny saw a small smile form on Olivia's lips as she looked up at him, "I have an idea, but lets not talk about it now. I'm happy that you're still here with me. Why don't I show you how soft the bed is?"

For the last two months, his love for Olivia had grown, but he desired more than the physical implications that their relationship had grown through. Finny resisted, causing Olivia to hesitate before turning to face him, "Finny?"

"I would rather just talk with you instead. Or maybe even just go for a walk with you. Can't we just have a small meal together tonight and just enjoy each other's company? I love you, Olivia, more than just a lover or a mistress. In my head, you're someone I want to spend the rest of my life with; you're my wife already," Finny tried to explain, not wanting to upset Olivia when things were going so well.

Olivia seemed confused by her expression towards him. She stood still as she kept a firm grasp of his hand. Finny feared that maybe he said something out of turn, but felt his heart swell when she neared him with her same smile, "I mean it, Olivia. Your company is all I need to be happy and to feel loved by you."

"Finny," Olivia whispered his name as she embraced him tightly, "You're right, lets just enjoy our time together. Things may get harder later on, but for now we can just enjoy our company."

* * *

"Without that letter, we cannot obtain the proper documents to get the last known location of the prince?" Ciel gruffly stated as he paced in his office, "Olivia is probably keeping that letter on her person somewhere…"

"I cannot fully say, young master," Sebastian skimmed over a list he had made of the Prince's last known locations and duration of the stay, "The best clue we have is his trip with his family a year ago, but it was only a few months ago that the Queen issued a state of emergency."

"He's been missing for much longer in that," Ciel grumbled as he slumped back in his armchair, "The Queen is a cunning woman, and she sends me out before she looks to the Scotland Yard. If we're behind, I doubt the Scotland Yard found anything."

"Nothing of importance," Sebastian pulled out another list of the clues found by the Scotland Yard, "They're latest finding has been dated by a few years ago. Hardly anything useful."

"Olivia holds the key to this investigation and yet she's hiding my access to it," Ciel placed his head in his hand, "If she thinks this is her way of pleasing the Queen, then she doesn't realize the reason the Queen calls on me."

Ciel had Sebastian prepare a carriage for them to travel to the heart of London to seek an audience with Queen Victoria herself. The young Duke sat in his carriage as he watched the scenery pass by. He was growing tiresome of having to track down Olivia's hiding spots to find anything useful towards any investigation. Even without her living in his own home, he was finding that Olivia was growing to be even more of a nuisance without her actually being there. Hiding important documents, missing keys to vital rooms, and the fact that she still had his gardener was infuriating Ciel. He had anticipated that Finny would've seen the darkness in Olivia's heart at some point to leave Aleister's manor. Then again, Ciel also expected that Aleister would have Finny killed. That or Olivia would have some type of plan to use Finny and simply kill him afterwards. Ciel's eye hardened at the thought of Olivia manipulating another innocent life for her own gain. If he could, he would save Finny from such a fate.

"Young master," Ciel heard Sebastian call to him.

He poked his head out as he saw people dancing on the streets of London. There were crowds everywhere, dancing, cheering, screaming in joy? What was going on? Ciel left his carriage as he grabbed a boy almost his age, "What is the meaning of acting like animals in the streets?"

"You di'nt know? The Queen 'as 'er son back!" the boy cheered a wide grin before joining the streets, "The Prince 'as returned!"

A flier then was handed to Ciel by Sebastian. The picture made Ciel's stomach sink and his throat began to dry at the image. There, in the article, stood Olivia and Queen Victoria side by side, each having a hand on the young Prince Edward. Ciel couldn't believe he had been beat once again. He crumbled the flier before letting it fall to the ground, stomping to his carriage and slamming the door open to let himself in, then slammed it shut. This was more than just a simple slap in the face that Olivia had given him. These crowds were not only cheering for the return of the missing Prince, but also to the person who so-called 'found' the child by 'searching for the child since his disappearance'. Ciel didn't know what he was more disgusted by: the people ignorantly cheering for a false-person or that that false-person was Olivia.

Once back at the Estate, Ciel was more than irritated as he made his way up the stairs to be greeted by his remaining two servants. They must've heard the news as well since they offered their condolences before Sebastian shooed them off to their chores and followed Ciel to the private library for himself. Ciel paced quickly, angrily before turning to Sebastian, "Who does she think she is?! Taking letters from me!? And then acting as if I'm too incompetent to find the Prince myself?! I could have the Queen find out that Olivia acted out of petty theft!"

"Then why not, young master?" Sebastian asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I have no proof!" Ciel shouted as he hammered his fist on the nearby table, "I have no moves to make when Olivia is making all her moves out in the open for the world to see! Everything I do she either stops or she finishes before me!"

Ciel then growled to himself as he threw off his eye patch. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian, I order you to find out where the Prince had been hiding. Find out if Olivia had anything to do with the kidnapping at all."

Sebastian could feel Ciel's hate beginning to form as the look of complete distaste swarmed in his gaze at the mention of his sister. It was all most satisfying to see Ciel in such a state that it was hard to keep his own hands off of him. The demon bowed before disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

The shrill screams echoed in the room, but there was no fear that the screams would be heard. A young woman was bound at the ankles and wrists splayed on a cold, concrete table as tears streamed down her eyes. She was no longer blind-folded, and the horrors that surrounded her had frightened her beyond she had ever imagined a nightmare would look like. As much as she screamed to be saved, why was there no one running to her rescue?

"Shriek, little robin, shriek more…"

A whip cracked over the woman's naked body. It was almost satisfying to watch, but Olivia had grown bored with tonight's entertainment. She sat in a blood covered make-shift thrown as Aleister 'played' with his toy. There had been a moment before her marriage that she had believed Aleister would have her splayed on that concrete slab of a table, but it seemed he received most of his pleasure by having her watch such torturous events on other women. Olivia rested her hand on her palm as she watched him torment the woman vigorously, but she could leave whenever she wanted. The sole reason of her remaining on her throne were the people entering through a secret passage Aleister had made for the other Followers. The new guests seemed awed by her, but for what? She saw no reason for them to have such a obsession towards her.

"Do you enjoy this, Olivia, darling?" Aleister called out to his wife, holding a knife to the woman's naval, "What would you have me do, my love?"

Olivia dully glanced to Aleister, his sanity had snapped already and acted more like her puppet when he was like this. She waved her wrist slightly before turning her attention to the growing number of people entering from the secret passage. The sound of another scream made Olivia sigh, she was growing tired of the horrid sound and was hoping that Aleister had his fun for the night. It took her husband about another thirty minutes before he finished with the female, tossing her body down to the floor before pulling his own clothes back on and shut the secret passage door.

She could hear the astonished whispers among the crowd as she felt their gaze on her. This was the sole reason for her marriage with Aleister; his connection to the group that seemed fascinated with her. It was odd to see such a mass of people all either gathered around her fake throne or close to the walls as if she was a precious article that, if touched, would fade away.

"Look at your Dark Lady!" Aleister announced as he walked up the steps to Olivia's throne, "You all have been waiting, dying to see the woman we have all heard from the prophecy. Now here she sits, in front of our very eyes. The one who will bring down all those who are disgusted, tainted. She will be the one who brings the darkness and the one who will have us rise to the surface to claim the burning world!"

"First," Olivia shifted her legs as she leaned forward, causing Aleister to lean closer to her seat, "I want the throne unclaimed. We shall start there."

"You will be our new Queen!" someone in the crowd clapped, causing a roar of applause.

As the applause rang through the large dungeon, Aleister ran his finger on Olivia's jaw line to get her attention, "My lovely robin, you will be the perfect queen this country needs."

Olivia gazed back to her crowd of Followers, somewhat surprised at how they could misconstrue her words so easily. Then again, these people and Aleister were mere creatures that would be subdued by her own control; a means to an end. However, one face stood out from the crowd; a tall man in a dark suit wearing an ornate masquerade mask. Olivia felt her blood run cold at the sight of the man, what was he there for? The better question to ask herself was who sent him. She stiffened beneath Aleister's touch, who reacted to her resistance by looking in the direction of her attention. Aleister couldn't know that Sebastian was here, Olivia thought to herself. Her hand grasped Aleister's as she stood up, "Surely you don't mean to end the entertainment, my husband. My people need more than just seeing me as their reason for coming into your home."

"Very well, my lovely robin," Aleister mused as he entangled his fingers in Olivia's hair, giving it a slight tug, "I could use you."

Olivia stiffened once again beneath his touch as her sharp gaze went to Aleister. It would be too good of a fantasy for him to abuse someone he idolized, but the pain would be too much for herself. She casually stepped away from him as she gestured to the others, "I don't see that suitable. Allow me to pick out the next one from your flock."

This seemed to satisfy her husband's taste for a moment. Olivia walked down the steps from her throne to a cage full of tied up beauties that worked as Aleister's maids. One caught her attention the most: a dark haired girl with light blue eyes, but she did not cry out in terror or react to the events around her. The girl sat still and solemnly, not squirming to be freed from her chains as she glanced up at Olivia. This girl was bound to her fate given to her, a life Olivia had freed herself from the moment she accepted the contract. However, this girl was not as fortunate. Olivia had the girl stand by pulling on her chains and walking her to the stone slab where she had the girl lack on her back on the table. Olivia caressed the young woman's face as she saw the tears drip out of her eyes as the girl made no sound.

"This one, my husband," Olivia looked to Aleister, "Make this one scream."

All eyes were on Aleister as he began his entertainment for the Followers as Olivia slipped from sight. She meandered her way through the darkness of the shadows before she found the exact person she had been planning on running from. He towered over her like an ominous shadow as Olivia took a step back, "If I had known your arrival…"

"It would have been less of a surprise," Sebastian responded, "It is no secret that you hid the Prince in this exact dungeon. How long did you plan on hiding the Prince before Ciel became involved?"

"That is hardly any of your concern," Olivia whispered sharply, glancing around to make sure they were still unnoticed by the others, "Leave at once."

"You also have treason added to your name," Sebastian warned as his breath felt hot against her ear.

Olivia remained silent as her eyes glowed a dark crimson. She was cornered now that Sebastian had heard what she had planned. However, he did not know all the details. Olivia turned her haunting gaze to Sebastian, "Act if you wish, but you do not know the full extent of my plans."

"Then why not just say them," Sebastian stated, his desire to speak with Olivia growing darker, "You've hardly kept any of your other plans a secr-!"

Olivia had placed her hand on Sebastian's abdomen as her arm radiated a reddish hue. The pain Sebastian felt started unnoticeable until it felt as if he had swallowed thousands of razor blades that were cutting him to shreds. As much as he wanted to fight the pain Olivia was giving to him, he could not move. Olivia then stated low, "You forget so easily what I am. Return to my dear brother's bed and whisper in his little ears of what you heard today. Tell him I also have a gift for him."

She released Sebastian from her touch, watching him clutch the spot before disappearing in the shadows. In the back of her mind, Olivia feared what Ciel would do now that he would know a part of her plan. For the moment he had more capabilities than she could. It wasn't until much later, after the other Followers had left, Olivia stood in her private bedroom before hearing her door slip open. Aleister walked in, cleaned from the blood that had squirted on his other clothes, "What a lovely evening we had, surely there will be more festivities of the sort."

"Possibly, but for now there is business I must attend to," Olivia walked over to her desk, attempting to pull out one of the drawers until she realized it was locked, "This bloody thing... I had kept it unlocked earlier.."

"You work much too hard than I rather have you do," Aleister sighed as he sat on her bed, "You ought to tend to other uses a woman does when she isn't planning a treasonous act."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Aleister," Olivia warned as she stomped over to him, "Unlock my drawers immediately or so help me-"

"My Dark Lady," he murmured as he stood, caressing her cheek down to her neck, "Being married to you has it's many privileges, yes, but it also keeps me immune to you as well. How can you kill me when all the eyes of the world are settled on us? Killing me, harming me, or anything of the sort will discredit you before it goes to someone else. Trust me, my sweet robin, I have thought this through."

Olivia felt the anger boil within her as she felt his thumb press gently, threateningly, against her throat. This was exactly why she did not want to marry anyone, especially this madman! She seethed as she growled, "You miserable wretch... Do not think I will forget about this when the time comes."

She felt his lips press against her forehead as he whispered, "And I will cherish that very moment. Now forget about your work and join me in bed."

A cold wave passed through her as he spoke his words. To be a woman in these times meant that she would remain silent, obey her orders, and make children with her husband; a woman Olivia did not want to become anymore. She slowly pulled away from Aleister before pointing to the door, "Please make your way out of my room. I think I will take a stroll in the gardens instead tonight."

Aleister's eyes sharpened as he knew the notion she meant. Olivia could see that Aleister was quick to pick up her little affair with their new gardener and blatantly flaunted it in his presence. She watched as Aleister attempted to calm himself before walking to her door, "Dear wife, all good things end tragically. It's such a romantic way of life, is it not?"

"Then we shall see which tragedy benefits the other the most," Olivia added as Aleister walked out of the room.

* * *

Ciel turned onto his back before sitting up in his bed as Sebastian remained laying down after another twist of passion. Sweat dripped from Ciel's pores as he caught his breath. Besides feeling close to his butler once again, it was nice to get rid of the tension he had been holding since Olivia's wedding. The young Duke stretched out his arms before glancing out the window at the starless night. The sky was almost pitch black with the new moon, it almost seemed haunting if not for the company he kept. Ciel then turned his attention to Sebastian, who's eyes were glowing in the dark room, "I don't trust what's going on."

"I told you everything that happened there," Sebastian placed his hand on the spot where Olivia had inflicted the pain on him earlier, "There's reason to believe her words, young master."

"I know," Ciel muttered as he pulled his knees to his chest, "I trust she's up to something, but taking the throne for herself? What good would that do? If she were the Antichrist, which I don't believe she is, that's not enough political power to let her have influence over the world."

"Perhaps. But perhaps she's seeking to dethrone the current Queen in order to have someone else replace it," Sebastian commented as he moved closer to Ciel, bringing him down to where he could hold him against his body, "Or perhaps you're over-thinking the whole situation. Maybe Olivia is just using her new found popularity as a way of getting the attention she craves and means no threat to anyone."

Ciel snickered at Sebastian's obvious sarcastic remark. He knew his sister all too well to know that she had something on her mind and she means to get it. However, Ciel wouldn't allow treason to mark his family name. Going straight to the Queen to inform her may be his best defense, but her new friendship with Olivia may deter her from the obvious. Ciel looked at Sebastian through the corner of his eye before grimacing, "Stop looking at me like that."

Sebastian crawled on top of Ciel before whispering, "Then close your eyes, my young master."


	10. Chapter 10

"_Sister Olivia! You must not touch such artifacts!" one of the younger nuns ushered Olivia away from the ancient texts displayed, "Keep with the others, my child, or else you may stray too far from the flock."_

"_How are we supposed to see anything if we stay together, Sister?" Olivia asked motioned to the hoard of other females encircled in the middle of the large library, "If we are to learn anything valuable in the old books here, then we have to actually look at them."_

_The nun seemed surprised by Olivia's statement before rubbing the rim of her nose, "Sister Olivia, your curiosity of knowing too much will be the end of you. Please remain with the other ladies and mind your manners."_

_This was a battle no one could win with this nun, Olivia thought as she reluctantly went to the other females. Living abroad in Rome was much harder than she had anticipated in truth. She missed her parents, her brother, and the luxuries of having the ability to read from a book. It was a risk all to itself to be in a university as a Historian, but why learn history if one could not actually hold a book? Olivia remained stoic as she heard the others begin to murmur about her. Mother and Father were right to have sent her to be a Historian, but if they were to be told of her treatment here… She could just see her father being quite upset at the ordeal, but it was hardly the reaction she knew she would receive._

"_Alright, ladies, now we will attend Mass before heading back to the convent," the young nun announced as she direct the group of females out of the library._

_It was not as if attending such a prestigious university wasn't what she had thought it'd be. Olivia prided herself on the scores she received and the outstanding effort and study she put into her work, but it wasn't enough. Learning about sacrifice given by other religions was a thought she could understand, but to feel such passion for a population amazed her. She glanced at the gossiping females, could she sacrifice her life for them to live in a beautiful world? Hardly. Well, she wanted to think that way, Olivia thought to herself as she glanced up at the clear, blue sky. _

_Once they reached the convent to tend to the convent's private mass for those who were unmarried, Olivia was seated in the front row before dawning on her veil. She couldn't pay attention today. No, not today; in fact, today was a very special day. Her dreams were telling her something; something was going to happen today and she would receive a sign. Olivia could hardly keep still as she went through the common rituals of songs and prayer before being able to leave mass. She went straight to her room before diving into her bed, exhausted by the day's travels. Living in such a convent for her religious history studies was one of the few downsides of this university, but she could manage as long as she could sleep more than she had imagined._

_Her roommate walked into the room and quietly shut the door. A demure young woman, much more frigid than Olivia thought herself to be being born into a high-class family. Her roommate took her long, golden blonde braid out to brush out the waves. Olivia envied the girl's hair, it looked so soft and light as if the strands were made of actual gold. However, the roommate's cold, light brown eyes glanced at Olivia through the mirror and Olivia averted her gaze. They didn't exactly get along like Olivia had hoped, but there was some truth that she was the one who started it._

_A knock at the door brought both girls to attention as they each stood up and presented themselves to the Head Mother, a rather young, old woman. Her wrinkles were not as set and it was easy to see the laugh-lines around her mouth to know she had a kind heart despite the rumor of a nun's cold actions for purity. Head Mother nodded her head as each girl lowered their head in respect, "Sister Olivia Phantomhive, I seek your company. Would you care for a walk?"_

_During this time after afternoon mass was a strict time for silence, so Olivia was at a loss to say or not to say something. She simply nodded and followed Head Mother out of the bedroom. After the door shut, Olivia could have sworn she heard her roommate actually curse. _

_Outside was one of the loveliest days Olivia had ever seen in Rome. The warmth of the sun made her feel as if she were back at home in the middle of Spring. Surrounding her and Head Mother was the renowned garden that the nuns kept for beauty as well for growing herbs to help the sick and destitute. Olivia recalled herself picking a few the herbs for home remedies to treat dry skin or acne on her face, then getting caught by the Head Mother herself though the older woman never gave her a punishment._

"_I'm sorry for sneaking out after dark for the herbs," Olivia murmured, embarrassed, "It was very vane of me…"_

"_Yes, but vanity is still important for young girls. I wasn't always a nun, child, and I was quite a beauty myself," Head Mother smiled as she caressed a flower, "Perhaps the other Sisters have forgotten what youth and beauty felt like, but I remember having suitors myself."_

_Olivia was more at ease knowing that the Head Mother wasn't angry at her, but she could see that something else was troubling the Head Mother. Not only that, but why her? Why bring her, out of all the other students there, to the secluded garden? Olivia awkwardly changed her foot position as she stood, "Uhm…Head Mother, may I ask why you wanted my company?"_

_The Head Mother's smile faded slowly before she stood tall, holding her hands together as she kept her gaze low, "Sister Olivia…your parents have been sent back to our Lord the other night in a terrible fire. I am so sorry, my child. No child should be away from their loved ones in this time of need."_

_Olivia held her breath as her eyes widened. The Head Mother extended to letters, each one with the title 'Death Certificate', to Olivia. She didn't want them. Those dreams…the ones that were vivid and colorful dreams that seemed like they promised a surprise visit, a letter about her betrothal, or something..positive..changed to that of death? This didn't make sense at all. Olivia remained still as she felt nausea wake her stomach. The Head Mother walked over to Olivia and held her shoulders as Olivia whispered, "And…my brother?"_

"_Thanks be to God that the child survived with his life, but I believe he is just as damaged as you are now," she answered gravely, giving Olivia's shoulders a light squeeze, "I will secure your standing at the university and the convent if you choose to return to your home."_

"_No," Olivia looked up at the Head Mother, "Well…no. I will finish my studies here."_

"_And what about your brother, Olivia?" the tension in Head Mother's voice grew, "I have only one other person to contact besides your parents and that is your aunt. Would you care for your brother to live with someone he may or may not remember? You are his-"_

"_Head Mother, please…" Olivia cringed away from the older woman's touch, "I know what I'm doing! Just…please, let me stay and I promise that I will return home as soon as I can. My brother is safe, I would never let him get harmed."_

_Olivia rushed away from Head Mother, leaving the older woman confused. The Head Mother glanced at the Death Certificates in her hands and held a dismayed look. Accepting a Phantomhive was hard to begin when she looked over Olivia's criteria, but to have her here and going through the death of her parents' was far more than what the Head Mother had anticipated. Such occult business…she feared the Olivia, as unstable as she was at times, would find herself at the heart of the occult like her family._

* * *

_To never feel loss again, to never feel the pain of humanity, to never feel everything taken from him again… This is what Olivia wanted. Her vision stumbled and blurred as she drew the pentagram on the floor in her own blood. She pulled herself away as she light a red candle, a black candle, and a lavender candle. The only thing that kept her alive as she continued to bleed was the immense anger boiling within her. _

_At the strike of 3AM, Olivia pulled a ritualistic book off the shelf of the convent and began the incantation. She had practiced this summoning ritual hundreds of times before without much luck on calling on a demon to help her. It had grown too weary to trust such trickful creatures that she decided to go one step further. A small moan echoed as her tethered roommate began to awaken, Olivia ignored the soft moans as she continued the incantation. When she finished, she smeared more blood onto the pentagram. A few minutes passed with nothing. Olivia grew angrier at her efforts and spat on the floor as she held onto her knees to keep balanced. Her vision was growing darker, but she bit her bottom lip to keep going. Again she recited the incantation before waiting for a response; still nothing. This time, the moans of her roommate grew louder as the girl realized she was no longer in the room. Olivia, now getting more rageful, snatched the girl's beautiful, blonde hair and dragged her to the center of the pentagram, "I'm not good enough? I'm not good enough! The world isn't good enough…you, sadly, weren't good enough. And look at your hair? Your lovely, lovely hair. I will surely miss it."_

_Olivia pulled out the knife she used to cut herself and cut the girl's clothes down the middle to show her body. She grazed her hand over the girl's soft skin before setting her palm on the girl's chest, who attempt to squirm away from Olivia. Olivia held the girls throat before placing the knife over the girl's heart, "Perhaps you will be good enough."_

_Without hesitation, Olivia stabbed the knife through the girl's chest before yanking it out. She then stabbed the girl's torso, her sides, her arms, her neck, her cheeks, her head, her thighs, anything that Olivia could pierce was stabbed until blood pooled around her. _

"_Tsk, tsk. Mortals are such messy creatures."_

_Olivia leaped back and crawled away from the voice, ready to kill whoever it was. She watched as a taller man with silver hair emerged from the shadows. A glimmer of hope filled her eyes as she stood on her knees, "You are..!"_

"_No, I am not Lucifer in the least," the man scoffed, "I'm just…well, what you would call a messenger. In truth I am a part of my King. Perhaps you have not heard of me, but this is neither here nor there. I have been sent with a message. Mostly to shut your mouth, you're causing quite a problem."_

"_B-but!" Olivia scrambled to her feet, the knife still in her hand, "I tried summoning demons! I did anything I could, but no one answered my calls!"_

"_Mortal," the man grimaced as he glanced at the mess on the floor, "Do you know how many people call upon Lucifer? A ridiculous amount, but that's neither here nor there. The message I have is that you will not be aided in your desires. A…female mortal like yourself could not possibly fathom what would await you if Lucifer helped you."_

"_I'll do anything! I'll give anything! Please, I just need…" Olivia felt the hope trickle out of her soul as she dropped the knife, then her eyes narrowed on the man, "Let me see him in person."_

"_That's neither here nor there, out of the question," the man stated sternly, "You don't deserve an audience with him."_

"_Then I will do more rituals, more sacrifices, and I won't stop until there's only me left on the planet until I can get an audience," Olivia growled as she balled her fists, "And I mean what I say."_

"_Would you kill your brother?" the man smirked, then smirked more when he saw the surprised look in Olivia's eyes, "Very well, that is your answer."_

"_This is regarding my brother," Olivia replied, her fists softening as she kept her stern gaze on the man, "Everything from this is for my brother, I can't let him feel this loss forever and I have a means of giving him everything for his disposal."_

_The man gazed down at Olivia. He was not convinced that this was a good idea, but Olivia seemed…out of touch enough to mean her words for constant sacrifices. Olivia smiled widely when she saw the man roll his eyes before extending his hand, "Very well, though this is really neither here nor there. Follow me, if you can talk Lucifer into this then may the world have mercy on all those pitiful mortals."_

* * *

Ciel felt a cold chill run down his spine as he sat at the dining room table with his breakfast displayed in front of him. It had been over a month since Olivia's 'happy' marriage, but he hadn't heard from her at all during her absence. Well, he hadn't heard from her directly. However there were newspaper clippings, articles, and more photographs taken of her being sighted with the Queen or at public appearances with Aleister. Ciel held the most recent article in his hand, stating the donation Olivia was giving to orphaned children at the local convent, before tossing it to the ground, "I'm sure the next issue will be of how she grew wings and heard for voice of God himself. This is rubbish. How is she already in ties with the Queen and making a public mockery of it? Why is the Queen even allowing such behavior?"

"Perhaps, young master, that since Prince Albert's death, the Queen is being soothed by her new kinship with Olivia," Sebastian commented as he poured more tea into Ciel's cup.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she slipped into the Queen's bed every night…" Ciel grumbled as he bit into his scone.

Bard and Mei-rin, who were standing not too far from Ciel, both gave each other a glance. Ciel noticed and regretted his last choice of words. No one in the Estate were fools to know the dangerous affair their gardener, Finny, was in with Olivia. The naïve lad had his heart splayed in front of Olivia that worried all of them. Ciel admitted that he never really took much notice of Finny, but he didn't want his own employees, gone or not, to be harmed or worse. He gave Sebastian a glance before standing up, "I'm no longer hungry."

The two servants looked at each other one last time before approaching Sebastian, who followed Ciel. Mei-rin jumped in front of Sebastian and shut the door behind her, "Mr. Sebastian! Please, you have to help us save Finny, you do!"

"That's right," Bard stood tall next to Mei-rin, "Finny may be all lovey with Olivia, but he needs to be back here. If that girl liked him as much as she says she does, she'd divorce that girly-husband of hers and settle with Finny."

Sebastian was at a loss for words as he listened to each person. He hadn't the slightest notion of retrieving Finny, as it turns out he was the main person to do so. With a grimaced sigh, Sebastian checked his pocket watch, "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. He is hired by the Lord Druitt and has his own relations with Olivia. Bringing him back here will only further his resistance and make it seem like our master cannot control his own servants."

"Oh…" both murmured as they looked away from Sebastian.

He walked passed them, but not before saying, "And whatever you planned on doing, I highly suggest that you don't go after him. Now get back to work."

Ciel dawned on his walking coat and snatched his walking cane as he waited for Sebastian at the main door. It was starting to cool down as Fall began to set in, he anticipated Elizabeth would be making an unannounced visit sometime soon. For now, he wanted to enjoy the crisp air and clear his mind of his troubles. Once Sebastian arrived, the two were off walking along the paths that eventually led to a pre-drying forest. The leaves were starting to fall from the trees that crunched beneath Ciel's heeled boots. He enjoyed these walks in silence, taking in the air around him and the sound of Sebastian following him. It was comforting to be in the sight of his demon at all times.

"What have you gathered so far?" Ciel asked as he stopped to face Sebastian.

"Olivia did, indeed, kidnap the Queen's oldest son," Sebastian answered as he pulled a trinket that was usually seen on numerous portraits of the young prince, "He was bound and unconscious during his imprisonment in a hidden dungeon for the Lord Druitt's activities."

"Then it's obvious that Olivia has plans to get close to Victoria under duress," Ciel spoke softly, more so to speak to his own thoughts, "And the Queen is still quite upset over Albert's death, so it makes sense that Olivia would establish some type of bond with Victoria seeing how they're only a few years apart."

"I also took the liberty to answer your other question concerning your sister's marriage," Sebastian pulled out a notebook, "I wrote down most of the activities your sister is able to do without Aleister's company and compared them to those she has been seen alone for. After some study, it seems that the Lord Druitt doesn't allow Olivia to be involved with money alone. With further investigation, Olivia is also confined to the house if Aleister is not with her."

"Good, I knew he would keep her more like a lavished prisoner than a trusted wife," Ciel seemed more pleased at this knowledge.

"There's more, but I'm not so sure you'll be willing to hear what this entails," Sebastian looked up from his notebook to Ciel.

"I've heard enough of her affairs to stomach whatever else she has her entertainment on," Ciel clutched his cane slightly tighter.

Sebastian waited a moment to hear any signs of declination before reciting, "Aleister also performs a sadistic intercourse with Olivia. I have found her reactions ranging from a woman who is raped to where she does not react at all."

Ciel didn't reply, though he seemed somewhat disturbed by the information. Instead, Ciel turned and continued walking as Sebastian followed close behind. He knew what Aleister would do when he married Olivia, and apart of Ciel enjoyed the fact that his sister was being hurt in a way that invoked great pain in her to not even give a reaction. But…it still put a pain in his chest knowing that he knew of this and had no inclination of helping her. Her trials in her marriage meant him time to act.

"First things first, we need to get Finny out of that manor," Ciel changed the subject, "I have a bad feeling with him there, he's still under the Phantomhive name."

Plus, Ciel didn't want Finny to get hurt because the lad was still someone of some value to him. He then stopped walking once he reached the clearing of the burnt remains of his old home. This was one of the few times of the year he didn't mind seeing the charred remains of his previous life. It gave him some peace at mind knowing how far he had come since that awful moment in his life. Ciel took a long breath before adding, "Once Finny is out of that Estate, then we start by going to Aleister to cut the ties Olivia has with the company and fix any problems she created. Then, when there's nothing left, we…"

"I will handle everything, young master," Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder, allowing him not to say the words that obviously caused him to falter, "What would you have in mind for supper?"

* * *

"And if you're going to cut off the petals of my beautiful flowers, you might as well cut off your own fingers..or better yet, your head," Aleister glowered down at Finny before leaving the gardener on the ground.

It wasn't the first time that Finny received the blunt of the Lord Druitt's anger. He was just thankful Olivia wasn't around to see him in such a low state. Back at the Estate, even when he did something wrong, Sebastian was always there to clean it up and Ciel wouldn't get mad. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at the desecrate garden. What was he supposed to do to make it look pretty for Olivia? He glanced up at her window directly above the gardens. A pain erupted in his stomach as he realized it had been days since he had last seen her. The other maids had made comments to him that Aleister was beating her because of him. Finny stood up, a mix of anger towards Aleister and worry towards Olivia made him feel on edge.

He hadn't realized the time as the sun began to set. It was getting late and he wanted to at least get some food from the chef. Finny wiped his brow and walked into the manor, heading straight for the kitchen to see the maids and the chef eating, but there was nothing left of any food. He then asked, "Is there any left for me?"

"Be on time next time and maybe you'll get to eat," the chef snorted before throwing a large piece of meat into the trashcan.

It wasn't the first time that he went to bed hungry either. Finny slumped up the staircase until he reached his room to see that the knob was locked. He was growing frustrated of Aleister's treatment towards him. First, he had heard the Viscount tell the chef not to give Finny scraps, because Olivia brought him food for a few days. Second, he would have Finny's door locked, since Olivia would be waiting in his room most nights. Lastly, he had heard Aleister and Olivia arguing about going to certain parts of the manor before Finny last heard Olivia. This was getting more and more frustrating as he felt the harsh blow of reality as he slumped to the floor.

"Oh Finny…"

He looked quickly to his left to see Olivia, wearing only a thin, silk robe, approach him. Finny stood up, afraid that someone might see them together, "Olivia, you'll get in-"

"Shh," she touched his lips, "Here, let me."

Finny watched as she waved her hand over the door knob and opened the door. Whatever craft he had seen before didn't compare to the wary feeling he got watching Olivia unlock his door. He walked in after her, shutting and locking the door before leaning against the wood. His eyes watched as she slid on top of his bed as the open window brought in a cool breeze. After working hard all day, going though her husband's wrath, and even with little energy he still wanted to make love to her. Finny ran his fingers through his hair as he approached Olivia, "I haven't seen you for days. What happened, are you alright?"

Maybe it was the darkness that hid the mark. Or maybe it was just something he had simply over looked. The thin robe she wore barely masked the bruises all over her body, the cut on her lip, and the healing black-eye she bore. Finny paused as he took in the battered sight, how did he not just see this a few seconds ago? His fists balled up as he felt like hitting the wall, or just Aleister for putting such marks on Olivia.

"He has been hurting me the last few days," Olivia sat on her knees in front of Finny, attempting to hide the bruises on her rams, "He yelled at me, cursed at me, and…"

Finny watched as she looked away, looking like she was fighting back tears before hiding her face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. As he watched her cry, all he wanted to do was cry too. What was he supposed to do? Aleister was far above him and could easily have him killed because of the affair, but he was the one who hurt Olivia! Finny carefully touched Olivia before softly holding her, "Olivia…I..I don't know what to say.."

"We have to kill him, Finny," Olivia stated sharply as she grabbed his shoulders, "Aleister has to die in order for us to be free from his grasp! Don't you see? If we can just kill him, then I will be a widow and we can marry like we planned! We'll run away together, and raise our child together!"

He was just about to talk Olivia out of the idea when the word 'child' rang through his mind. Finny held his breath as Olivia placed her hands from his shoulders to her lower belly. No way… He let go of Olivia as he took a step back. This seemed to concern Olivia as she asked, "Are you…mad?"

"N-n-no! I'm happy!" Finny beamed, "You're pregnant with my child!"

"All the more reason you and I need to do this," Olivia pulled Finny back into her reach, "I'm having your baby, Finny. Aleister will have us both killed when the child is born and he sees your features instead of his. If we do this now, we can be together until our dying breath."

"Murder is wrong," Finny debated sternly, "We can just runaway together and go to the country-side. There are plenty of villages that take in other runaways. Lets leave tonight and never look back."

"Aleister will find us," Olivia warned as she dug her nails into his skin slightly, "The only way to fully be rid of him is his death. I need your support in this, Finny, we can make it look like a suicide so that I can keep the home and we can live here together."

"Listen to yourself, Olivia, you sound mad because of what you've been through," Finny tried to further reason with her, "I hate him as much as you do if not more, but murder will only complicated everything. There has to be another way."

"No," Olivia shook her head, cupping Finny's head and pulling him closer to her, "There is no other way from this. If you don't do this with me, Finny, then you, me, and our child will die a slow, painful death. Don't let your family die. I am still your wife in spirit, carrying your child within me that we created together."

He had no other family. There was no one to turn to for advice anymore. Finny felt the life drained from him as he realized that he had given into Olivia's plans. They were to kill Aleister. He felt sick to his stomach, even after the passion they created together. Finny felt Olivia shift in her sleep as he rolled over to have his back to her. There had to be a way out of all of this mess that would mean for Olivia, their child, and his own safety.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was high in the sky as Ciel sat in a private room with a long, dark mahogany table. He sat at the very end of the table as he waited for his sister and her husband. In front of Ciel, displayed on the table, were four documents that he had located and brought to him by Sebastian, who stood still behind Ciel's chair. Ciel felt oddly unnerved by seeing Olivia after several months of only hearing about her by the newspaper and photographs. He half-expected her to not show up or to possibly show up with the Queen at her side. Just the thought of Olivia and the Queen linked by their arms made Ciel worry for the nation's safety. Olivia was just too close to the politics of his home country to make him feel remotely comfortable. Ciel shifted in his seat, causing Sebastian to check his pocket watch, "They should be arriving any time now, young master."

Ciel didn't reply. He had too much on his mind. Then, he heard the main doors open as Mei-rin greeted them in appropriately. Ciel held his breath as a few minutes passed and the door handle turned. Aleister swung the door open before presenting Olivia, with a small bump on her abdomen, "Lord Phanthomhive, I present your dearest sister carrying the my first son!"

"I feel him already moving," Olivia placed a hand on her slight bump, "He's going to be strong like his father. Or perhaps as beautiful as my brother."

Words couldn't describe Ciel's reaction. There was a child, another human being, growing inside Olivia. He stiffened before murmuring, "You're pregnant."

Olivia chuckled slightly as she took the seat at the opposite end of the table across from Ciel, "Of course, brother, why wouldn't I be?"

There was a stifling silence that permeated through the room as Olivia gazed right at Ciel. A small flicker of a smirk formed and disappeared on Olivia's lips as Aleister sat next to his wife. Ciel cleared his throat before deciding to put his own plans into actions, "Surely you've grown accustomed to your new life, Olivia, and your pregnancy couldn't come at a better time. You see, I've had a few thoughts in my 'beautiful' head to know something was wrong."

Ciel handed the first document to Sebastian who gave it to Olivia and Aleister to read, "Dearest sister, you never truly owned the family company to begin with. Father's will gave me direct lineage to all accounts to the company."

He then handed the second document to Sebastian, "Also, I noticed a few other aspects as well according to our family's legacy. You terminated any hold you had on my own persona the day you married Aleister and the day I became emancipated as an independent, as long as I could prove my own competency which I have to the Queen and the court's consent."

Both documents were already having an effect on Olivia. She was growing paler, but her lips remained pursed. Ciel could see the strain he was already putting on her, and he was still far from finished. He handed Sebastian the third document, "As for your public displays, I took the liberty to have the notion researched. Just because you decided to expand your friendship with the Queen, you still have no ligament claim to the throne. You will forever remain the simple Lady Druitt."

"Now just wait a minute-" Aleister turned towards Ciel, "We don't have any claims to the throne, nor do we have the intention to do such a treasonous act."

"I see," Ciel smirked as he pointed to his revealed eye, "I see. Which leads me to my fourth document-"

"Enough of this!" Olivia raised her voice as she threw the documents to the ground, "These mean nothing! If this is some silly game you plan on playing remember that I created this game and that I can easily end it as well!"

"Olivia, sit down," Aleister spoke sternly, but Olivia continued.

"Go ahead and cut me out of the will! Take everything I've done for you and throw it right back at my face!" Olivia stood, knocking the chair behind her, "And I'll have the Queen know exactly what game you plan on playing if this is what you're doing to me!"

"Olivia!" Aleister's voice grew graver as he took her arm sharply, "I said sit down."

Olivia straightened as Aleister picked up her chair and had her sit. He whispered something sharp in her ear before Ciel handed Sebastian the last document, "This is the report I had made about your recent occult activity. Whatever it is you have planned, Olivia, I suggest you end it now. I could have you imprisoned for treason, witchcraft, and kidnapping if you don't cease."

"Surely our personal activity isn't that much of a problem, is it?" Aleister gave Olivia's hands a tight squeeze as he smiled at Ciel, "I will not deny that my wife and I have certain entertainments, but nothing of the likes of treason. Just simple fun."

"Torture is fun?" Ciel growled as he crossed his arms, "Kidnapping the Prince is fun? You are lucky I don't go to the Queen now and let her know what it is you have been up to."

"One day, Ciel," Olivia spoke, receiving a guarded look from her husband, "One day you will understand why I would go through so much risks, and perhaps you may not like it, but it is still and will always be for you."

"Perhaps," Ciel shrugged, then added, "Or perhaps you could live a secluded life like a good wife."

* * *

Throughout the bickering heard in the private room, Mei-rin silently dashed back to the kitchen where Finny had snuck in. She instantly clung to him, fearing she would never see him again, "Oh, Finny! I thought that lady would lock you up for ever, I did!"

"How'd you manage to escape?" Bard smacked Finny's back.

"I hid behind the carriage," Finny responded, somewhat looking around to make sure it was only them in the room, "I had to talk to someone, no one at the Viscount's home will even look at me."

"You can tell us anything, Finny," Mei-rin beamed as she held on to his hands, "Go head."

"Olivia's pregnant with my child," Finny murmured.

All was silent in the room. Bard and Mei-rin gave each other a worried glance before turning back to Finny. The chef ran his fingers through his hair as he paced for a moment before turning to Finny, "Are you sure it's yours, Finn? Are you absolutely sure that it's yours and not her husband's?"

"Oh no..." Mei-rin began to tear up as she took a step back, "I feel like you made a deal with the Devil himself, I do..."

"It has to be mine," Finny looked away as he crossed his arms softly, "It just has to. I mean we've..well.. Why would she lie to me about that? I've begged her to leave her husband, but..."

An ominous feeling erupted in the room as the three looked at each other once again. Bard had a sinking feeling at the situation already, he could only guess what Olivia would have their friend do. Even Mei-rin fell silent of words. What could she say to comfort Finny and also help him? Finny, dejectedly, rubbed his left temple as he closed his eyes tightly, "Olivia would have me kill her husband for us to be together. What would you have me do? I love her and I would do anything to keep her safe! He's hurt her so many times and yet she feels safer with him dead and...blood on my hands.. I can't do that."

"She's bat-shit crazy!" Bard blurted as he slammed his fist into the counter, "How dare she even insinuate you do to such a thing!? You wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"You can't kill the Viscount!" Mei-rin pleaded as she neared Finny, "She's a trickster, she is! She ain't right in the head!"

"But..there's no other way," Finny hardened his voice as he looked to Bard first, "I'm a man now, and I have a child on the way. If the Viscount knows that child is mine, he'll surely kill my kid, Olivia, and me. I have to do this...they'll be my only family now and I have to protect them with my life. Please..just tell me there has to be another way out of this without upsetting her and keeping my soul clean."

Mei-rin took a breath before looking to Bard. Bard lit a cigarette as he looked to the floor. Neither of them had much family to speak about let alone a significant other as well as an unborn child. After taking a long inhale on his cigarette, Bard released the smoke through his nostrils before turning his gaze to Finny, "I can't tell you what to do, you're a man now like you said. But you have to prove to your kid what is wrong and what is right. If killing Olivia's husband is the right thing to do, then that's on your conscious. But you have to think hard on this, Finny, is this really the right way to handle this situation?"

Finny had tears to his eyes as he listened to Bard. There was really only one right answer, but could he really go through on his choice? Olivia...she was his world, and now that she was carrying his child, he had to make sure all was right in their world for their child to be safe and happy. But, most of all, Finny wanted the chance to love his child and show his kid the beauty of the free world. Finny ended his conversation with his friends before giving them each a parting hug. He then went to the back of the carriage as he waited silently for Olivia and Aleister to enter so that he may, unknowingly, join their ride.

* * *

"I can't believe she's actually pregnant," Ciel grimaced as he sipped his tea, noticing Finny hiding at the back of the carriage as his sister's carriage left the entrance way, "I wonder if that's really Aleister's..."

"Pregnant? I hardly say so, but if that's the trick she's pulling now," Sebastian breathed as he filled Ciel's cup with more tea.

"Hm? Is she really not pregnant?" Ciel looked to his servant.

"I'm afraid not," Sebastian nodded, "I'd be careful now, young master. Your sister is about to make another move right under your nose."

Ciel's eyes widened as he stood up, "I order you to stop her plan immediately!"

Sebastian placed the teapot on the silver cart before caressing Ciel's face with a sly smile, "As you wish, my young master."

He watched as his butler disappear in the blink of an eye. Ciel sat back in his seat as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Finnian. The flash of his gardener's childish smile appeared in his mind's eye as he feared for what may happen. Olivia may have thought she outsmarted everyone by playing such a devious card, but she failed to remember the Ace up her young brother's sleeve. Ciel balled up his fist as the knot in his stomach tightened. A smirk formed on his lips as he closed his viewable eye. He was more than pleased to know he had finally intervened on her greatest move.

* * *

The stroke of midnight. The moon was missing from the night sky as the stars seemed to have dimmed. Such a night seemed appropriate for what was to happen. Olivia stood in the darkness of the basement were the dismembered bodies had been left to rot in their corners. The foul odor that permeated through the large dungeon didn't phase her enough to make her react to such a putrid stench. She watched the movement of the doorway as Aleister walked in with his next victim for the night. One of their older servants, she had just turned 27 a few days ago, but she did lack much beauty in her. Olivia would call her a woman that was born old by how old-fashioned she dressed and kept her thin hair in such an ugly bun.

"Feeling adventurous tonight, husband?" Olivia remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Aleister chuckled as he clutched the woman's hair tightly before approaching Olivia, "If you let me scar your body, our people would scar me as well."

'Our people'? Olivia narrowed her eyes at the back of his head as he passed her. She hated how he made it seem as if he were her partner in all of this. He had sacrificed nothing and yet he felt entitled to claim her prizes as if he had the right. Olivia glanced back to the door, there was no one but them. Her frustration grew as she turned back to Aleister as he forced the woman on the cement table before strapping her in place. She crossed her arms as she neared the frantic woman. Aleister was preparing his latest fetish of live dissection. It was a messy process to Olivia, her eyes watching the metal instruments twinkle somewhat in the darkness surrounding them. She then felt him. His presence sent a shiver down her spine as she looked to the door way to feel him standing behind the doorway.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Aleister," Olivia spoke as the door creaked open, "I have been waiting for my freedom."

Aleister was just about to remove his gloves, but kept them on as he watched Finnian walk into his dungeon, "Get that boy out of here, Olivia. If he sees any of this, I'll have to kill him. You know this."

"It is too bad," Olivia took of her arm-length gloves and let them fall to the bloodied floor, "Because you'll be the one dying tonight."

She turned to Finny and caressed his neck softly. His body was stiff, she could see the agony in his eyes as he faced the situation head-on. Her little puppet was scared stiff of the situation she had placed him in, but it was for the greater good. Olivia turned back to Aleister, confused, as he began to laugh softly before into a gut-wrenching hysterical laughter. She gritted her teeth after a few moments before stomping to him and turning to Finny, "Well don't just stand there! Pick something up and smash him now!"

Finny didn't even flinch. Olivia's rage grew as she stomped back to Finny and snatched his wrist, "I said kill him now! Don't you want us to be together without him!? Kill him or we will never be free!"

"No..."

Olivia turned back to Finny to see his eyes on the floor, then he looked straight at her, "Olivia, no. Killing him is wrong. If we want to be free, we can run away together and never be heard from again. That's what I'm going to do. If you want me to kill him...then i'm sorry, but I can't. Please..just listen to me and run away with me."

"You pathetic coward!" Olivia screamed as she shoved Finny away from her, "You spineless shit!"

"Well look at this, my lovely wife," Aleister approached Olivia, "It seems your plans have been thwarted once again. Haven't I already told you that killing me will only worsen your chances?"

Olivia gave a sharp look to Aleister before taking a step back, "Your death can only better my situation. Being free from your tight grip is all I need to be back at my plans."

"My poor, naïve wife," Aleister rolled his eyes before looking back at Olivia, "There are people, those you do not know, that have been informed that if I were to meet an untimely demise, you will be the first witness and the one who did it. You will then be succumbed to a trial that you will lose and then remain your days in a cell much like this. That is what I have people paid to do if I am killed by your hands or that boy's. So, no, Olivia, my death will not better your situation. I am your curse, and I am your fortune. I would not have gone to great lengths if you weren't the vessel of Satan"

"Olivia?" Finny looked to Olivia with confusion, "What is he talking about? Have..have you made a deal with...?"

Olivia glanced at Finny before sighing, "It looks like you know too much of what I wanted to reveal."

"I..I don't care if you did, but just run away with me," Finny took a few steps to Olivia, "We can raise our child-"

"Your child?" Aleister raised a brow to Olivia, "Is he the father now?"

"No," Olivia shrugged as she turned back to Finny, he seemed to have turned a paler color, "You're not the father of anything because I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, what a relief," Aleister exhaled deeply, "I would hate to have a child now anyways."

"Well don't worry," Olivia commented dryly, "You won't be having one by me anytime soon."

"Olivia..." Finny's pupils shrunk as tears welled up in his eyes, "You...you said...and we..."

"All for fun, i'm afraid," Olivia neared Finny, "But all the fun is over now. You will have to die now that you know a few of my secrets. But it was fun while it lasted."

As she was about to turn Finny into ash, Olivia took a step back as a sharp knife was thrown at her and landed just an inch from her feet. Olivia looked up to see a dark shadow behind Finny as he knocked the boy unconscious by a blow to the back of his head. Her eyes gleamed as even Aleister seemed terrified by the unknown sight and hid beneath the cement table. Olivia picked up the knife as she looked at the masked figure that now carried Finny, "I see. Then both of you die tonight."

"I'm afraid my master would be most displeased if I were to fail such a task," the masked man responded, "Consider this a warning."

Before Olivia allowed them to escape, with a flick of of her fingers the entire dungeon was set aflame as she snatched the masked man's foot. She wouldn't let them escape her grasp not when she was so close to having everything at her disposal! Olivia emitted a powerful screech that made the man cringe as he covered his ears, dropping Finny's unconscious body to the ground. She toppled the masked man as she pinned his wrists to the floor, "I could kill you now, but you just seem too fun to play with. Go back to your master empty handed and never come back here again. That is, unless you'd like to play with me."

She got off of him before taking Finny by his hair and dragging him quickly away from the man's reach. Olivia guarded the body as the masked man stood, disheveled by the noise she emitted. Now she was getting angry. She then snatched a knife from Aleister's table and held it to Finny's throat, "Come any closer and i'll kill him. I don't mean for his death right now, but if you come any closer I won't hesitate!"

It was then that the masked man disappeared. A smile formed on Olivia's lips as she knew she won this time for sure without Ciel interrupting her plans. She then turned to Aleister, who covered his ears with his eyes squeezed shut. Such disgrace... Olivia dropped Finny's body to the floor as she touched Aleister, who jumped before looking at her, "Is he gone?"

"I have a better plan that involves you living. Just act normally and follow my lead," Olivia smiled before heading back to Finny's body.

* * *

"Olivia? Olivia?" Finny murmured as he woke up with a raging headache.

He felt as if he had been in a fight, but couldn't recall what had happened. Then, he remembered. The words leaving Olivia's mouth that she had lied to him, that everything they had was just...for fun? Finny was just about to get up when he realized he was bound by something. He looked around to see he was in some type of room, but he couldn't remember where this room was. Finny easily broke out of the rope that was fastened around his wrists and stood up, "Olivia!? Olivia!"

"Well look who woke up," an older man walked into the room, "Calm down, son, it's going to be a long day for the both of us as it is without you getting upset. Take a seat, please, there's much to discuss."

Finny sat on the make-shift bed that he could tell was full a hay. Since sleeping on such a nice bed before at the Viscount's home, he could tell what was cheaply made and what was luxurious. A pain to his heart was a strong reminder of what he was coming from and what he had thought he had before. Finny was asked questions about Olivia and her husband, about how he treated her and what he thought of her husband. Why was he being questioned? After an hour of questioning, Finny then asked, "Is..is everything ok?"

The only information Finny didn't divulge were Olivia's lying of pregnancy, what Aleister had called her, and her asking him to kill Aleister. Besides that, Finny had no idea what he was there for. The older man lit his pipe as he turned away from Finny, "You're being accused of attempted murder. Lady Olivia had us come early in the morning to place you here under the threat that you were about to kill her husband out of jealousy. I'll leave what else may have been done to the press, but all threats and evidence comes back to you. In all honesty, I don't think you did anything, but I know these cases all too well and they always end up with the innocent dead. I'll do what I can to fight for your trial, son, but... I'll call for a priest to visit you in the meantime."

Finny's heart sank as he watched the door shut close behind the man that would fight for him. Olivia...betrayed him. She had set up him up. He held his head in his hands as he felt the tears sting his eyes, but he let them fall off his cheek for now. This heart-break felt more of betrayal than the loss of someone. He had trusted Olivia, loved her wholly, and now she framed him for attempted murder. Finny sucked in some air before releasing another cry. How could he fall in love with such a monster? A noise broke him of his cries as he sat up, his eyes fixating on a shadowy figure in the corner, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Finnian," Sebastian took off his hood as he neared Finny, "It's time to go, dinner will be done shortly."

"What are you doing here?" Finny stood up, speaking no more than a whisper, "You'll get caught if you're in here!"

"I'm here on strict orders to return you home," Sebastian checked his pocket watch, "If we hurry, we'll be early."

"I can't leave, they'll know where i'm going and surely check-"

"Trust in us, Finny," Sebastian interrupted as his smile grew, "Ciel Phantomhive will not let you down as easily as you think. It's either that or surely die here."

Finny remained silent as he thought hard on this. He knew too much from what Olivia had said before, but he had to keep that secret. Surely Ciel knew...but he didn't want to bring her up ever again. Whatever he felt for Olivia was gone. All he knew now was that he had to escape with Sebastian or else he would be a dead man. Finny took Sebastian's arm, and before he knew it they were already gone.

* * *

"I am terribly sorry to hear about the escaped man. However, I am positive that the Scotland Yard and the other men I have sent out will surely find that wretched man," Victoria spoke softly as Olivia poured her more tea, "Thank you very much."

"As long as he stays away from my husband, I am at peace," Olivia placed a hand on her chest as she exhaled softly as her bottom lip quivered, "I wouldn't know what to do if..."

She felt her other hand being held gently by Victoria as the Queen nodded softly, "It's an awful feeling that i'd never wish upon my enemies, especially such a friend like you. I am thankful that you did not have to go through the pain I had to go through."

"I'm so afraid that he'll return to the estate any time," Olivia held Victoria's hand as her eyes widened, "I'm afraid every night that Aleister will not wake because... My Queen, I know it's too much to ask, but-"

"I'll have a room made for you and your husband," Victoria smiled, coughing slightly before turning back to Olivia, "As my guests, you may stay until you feel safe for your husband."

"Your Grace," Olivia kissed the gloved hand of the queen before looking back up at Victoria, "You have no idea what this means for me."


	12. Chapter 12

It was raining again. Ciel looked out the store's window as Lizzy awed over the porcelain dolls. He had promised her, amidst all the trouble around him, to take her shopping for a new doll for her to dress up. His gaze fell to Finny and Bard sitting on the carriage together. Ever since Finnigan's return, he was a changed person. He no longer trusted the outdoors as simply as he used to. Anymore, he needed someone to accompany him in fear that Olivia would return for him. Ciel grimaced at the thought, but he understood the fear. Each day he, too, feared Olivia would return to take everything else from him by pure force.

"Ciel! Look at this one!"

Ciel turned, expecting to see some type of foreign doll, only to see two dolls, with their hands intertwined. They were replicas of Olivia and the Queen… Ciel didn't react. His stomach churned as his gaze followed each crevice of the dolls. This was a bad omen indeed. Lizzy neared the dolls, wanting to touch them, "They're so beautiful together… Ciel, they're-"

"Olivia and the Queen, I know," Ciel pinched his chin as he looked up at the two displayed dolls.

"Ah, so you two are interested in my latest product?" the shopkeeper approached the two, "This is my only one of these two, sadly, so I can't sell such a rarity. But aren't they lovely? The two will go down in history, I bet."

"Who sold you these?" Ciel's eyes narrowed on the shopkeeper.

"Strange, actually," the shopkeeper rubbed his beard, "A nameless chap, but this piece was too beautiful to pass up. Oddly enough I did catch him by an alias as he said the creator was a 'Follower'. I don't have a bloody clue what that means, but just look at them! They look beautiful together!"

Ciel looked to Sebastian, who stood at the corner of the store watching them. This was too much of a coincidence to pass up. He rushed Lizzy to buy a doll before getting them out of the store. Knowing that anything related to Olivia was there sickened him beyond comprehension. Ciel had Sebastian sit with him and Lizzy inside the carriage as he demanded they return home so that Lizzy may go home safely.

"Ciel…you seemed upset back at the store," Lizzy inquired as she held her doll in her lap, "Are you made at your sister?"

"N-no," Ciel answered as he gave a half smile to his betrothed, "We're fine."

"You don't need to lie to me, Ciel," Lizzy reached over and touched his knee with her gloved hand, "I can see that Olivia has upset you. If you let me talk with her, I'm sure I can have her apologize."

If he weren't too involved with Sebastian, Ciel could've sworn a flicker of emotion just flamed as Lizzy gave him such a sympathetic look. Then, it annoyed him. He didn't need Lizzy worrying over something that she could never possibly understand. All the same, he held the hand that touched him before giving it a light squeeze, "Thank you, Lizzy, but I will talk with Olivia eventually."

Once they were back at the Phantomhive Estate, Ciel had Lizzy in her own carriage to go back to her home. He followed Sebastian up the stairs until he felt his butler close the umbrella above his head. Ciel, now getting drenched from the rain, quickly looked up at Sebastian and to yell at him before he blacked out from a force hitting him in the back of the head.

It felt like hours when he woke with a raging headache. When he woke, Ciel glanced around to see he was still outside. This time, he was in the garden instead of the front doorway. He sat up to realize it was now dark. Sebastian appeared in front of him, Ciel glowered up at him, "What the Hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't have said yes, and your gardener is much too shy to ask you for this conversation," Sebastian pulled Finny from the bushes.

Ciel rubbed the back of his head, "You didn't need to go that far… What is this then?"

"M-master…" Finny stuttered as he lowered his gaze, "I know..I am so thankful that you took me back. It-it's just…"

"He doesn't want me to go through with his erasing," Sebastian answered for Finny, "After many attempts, the boy has physically refused and going as far as not sleeping. I leave the final decision up to you, my young master."

Ciel looked to Finny as he quickly stood up to keep his honor. He could see the too real hurt in his eyes, the same hurt that once clouded his eyes because of Olivia as well. Just like himself, Finny didn't want to forget Olivia. The threat was too great to forget about her existence. Ciel sighed as he closed his eyes, "If Finnigan wishes to keep his memories, then so be it."

"Thank you!" Finny whimpered as he covered his eyes, "I can't sleep without dreaming about her.. She haunts my thoughts and… I'm afraid if I forget about her, I'll fall for the same trick again and I couldn't go through this again. Thank you, Master, I will never forget this!"

He watched as Finny ran back inside to get out of the outdoors. Ciel then turned to Sebastian, "Well, what did you gather so far?"

"As you had guessed, Olivia is now living in the Buckingham Palace with Queen Victoria," Sebastian explained as he led Ciel inside, "I believe we are near the end of this battle, my young master, and I fear that there will be an end you are not expecting."

Ciel paused and looked to the ground. He, too, feared that what would happen next will be something he had not anticipated. Olivia was too powerful for him to touch now. The Queen no longer sent him letters, and he heard about Olivia's achievements every day in the newspaper. This is what Olivia wanted. She was protected by the Queen and the media, no longer able to be ensnared by Ciel's traps. Sure, he took away her chance to kill Finny when he didn't follow through on her plans, but that wasn't anything compared to what he could've done earlier if he had known how large of a threat she would've been.

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured, his gaze hardening, "We have to protect the Queen no matter what. Have a letter asking for an audience and deliver it immediately. There is little time to waste."

Sebastian bowed and gave his usual answer before going to his usual sanctuary to write letters. In the darkness, he knew exactly what was to happen. Olivia didn't hold just any demon within her, but just like other creatures like her, she was predictable. Ultimate power meant going through politics, and Olivia was close to holding the rope of the world in her hands. Once she grasped that rope… He actually looked forward to seeing the world chance. However, he was at a loss to know what her plans were for Ciel. She did not hate her brother, nor did she love him as well. Her intentions are too irrational for him to comprehend.

What he feared, above all else, was the fact that Ciel barely slept anymore as well. He hardly touched his food. As much as his young master wanted to go against the idea, he did miss his sister. Sebastian understood that it wasn't the current Olivia Ciel missed. He missed the sister that used to be before this. Then again, from what Sebastian conjured up from Tanaka and other memoirs, Olivia was always like this. Ciel just never realized it, that or stayed in complete denial about it.

He finished the letter and immediately left the Estate to deliver the message. Sebastian felt his demonic heart sting somewhat at leaving Ciel alone, but he knew it was safe enough for now. Olivia's final move wouldn't be for a short while anyways. He made it as far as the fairgrounds to the Buckingham Palace when he was intervened by a shadowy figure. It wasn't a demon. Sebastian waited a moment before he heard a hushed whisper. A hooded person then walked passed the shadowed person before approaching Sebastian, "A message?"

Olivia. Sebastian held the envelope tighter as he mused, "Yes, for the Queen. My master asked that it be hand-delivered in the case of an interloper."

"I see," Olivia pulled off her hood, "I will hand deliver it, then."

"I don't believe you understand, Lady Druitt, but it is for the Queen's eyes only," Sebastian placed the letter in his jacket's pocket, "Please remove yourself."

"Well, then it seems we are at an impasse," Olivia shrugged as she placed her hands on her hips, "I fear that any words from my brother will make the Queen distrust me."

"If you are so hell-bent on being so close to the Queen, then perhaps you have nothing to fear…if you have nothing to hide," Sebastian raised a brow.

"Oh Sebastian," Olivia neared him, caressing his cheek, "Don't you remember those nights we shared in passion? Remember those tender moments as sweetly as I do? Perhaps you could see things from my perspective…"

"I fear that I would go blind if those memories rape my mind," Sebastian spoke softly as he disappeared from Olivia's touch.

It didn't take much to appear within the Queen's quarters. Perhaps he wasted too much time talking nonsense with the wretched woman. He placed the letter carefully beneath the sleeping Queen's pillow before disappearing into the night. Sebastian left the Queen's grounds to run into the night. He was halfway to the Estate when he felt an unpleasant weight on his shoulders. Something was stabbing through his back? Sebastian turned his head to see that a large person crashed into his back and stabbed something through his abdomen.

Sebastian was rammed into the ground as he coughed up blood. He wasn't even close to death, but there was an awful pain running up his spine. Then, a pair of crimson eyes appeared in front of him whispering, "Checkmate."

* * *

Finny had a hard time sleeping. The dream was still the same: the final night Olivia almost killed him. In his dream, he cried out for her to keep the baby, but it ended with her always stabbing him in his heart. Finally, Finny woke up at the stroke of 3AM. He decided that he would just get up and get ready for the day whether or not he would sleep. Maybe he'll go to bed earlier the next evening in hopes of sleeping better. In truth, his heart still ached for Olivia though she had lied to him and almost killed him. There was still that small shred of hope that things could go back to the way they were and he could have the family he had always wanted.

He got up from his bed, tip-toed out of the room and went to the kitchen for a cup of water. His tired eyes gazed out the window and into the gardens. The memory of the night he actually kissed her appeared in his mind. It was one of the happiest moments of his life, and now his saddest. He missed the feeling of being in love though he did not miss Olivia in that same sense. Finny sat down on the table as he gently held the cup in his hands. She was the only one he could hold tightly and not kill her…

"Finny…"

His eyes widened as tears brimmed his eyes. The window that once held only flowers also displayed a woman wearing a thin white, silken robe with nothing beneath to hide her flesh. His eyes had to be deceiving him! Finny rubbed his eyes once again, but Olivia was still the one outside beckoning for him! At first, his first instinct was to run, but he sat frozen still. His heart screamed to be loved by that demoness again, his lonely soul wanted to love her again though it only meant pain. Finny, placed the cup on the table, went against his human instincts as he went outside to see Olivia in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" Finny mustered up to ask, "You should be with the Queen in her home."

"I came looking for you, Finny," Olivia answered as she neared him, "I've missed you terribly."

Finny wanted to run, but it was far too late now. Even though he feared for his life, he still loved the woman he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This was the woman he loved more than he loved his own life. She may have made a pact with something he didn't want to know…but dammit he loved her. Finny looked down to the ground as he stated, "You wanted me to kill your husband, and you wanted to kill me… How could you expect me to forgive you?"

"Because I knew you would," Olivia smiled matter of factly, "You forgive me, Finny, I can feel it."

He looked directly into her blood-red eyes. She spoke the truth. As much as he wanted to never forgive her, his heart had already forgiven her and beckoned for her touch once again. Finny felt his shoulders slump as he gave in. Whatever lay waiting for him would have to come swiftly. Then, he felt something sharp pierce his skin. He didn't let out a shriek as he glanced down to see her hand stabbing into his flesh. His heart then felt like it was being squeeze as he turned his gaze slowly back to Olivia. She held his heart in her hand, and she would kill him for it.

"Olivia…" a trickle of blood left Finny's mouth, "I…"

"You had to die, Finny," Olivia smiled softly as she began to pull out his heart, "You have to die for me now."

Finny felt such an agonizing pain that he couldn't make a sound. Tears trickled down his eyes as his final image was of Olivia kissing his bloodied heart.

* * *

Aleister woke in the early morning lights to see that his wife had already departed. He had expected her to wake at his side, but it didn't matter. Who could have seen that he would be waking in the same palace the Queen was living in? Hell, he couldn't! Today was a bright, sunny day that nearly begged for the young ladies to frolic in! Aleister went to arrange for a bath when he came face to face with his wife as she stood outside their bedroom door, "Well there you are! Where have you been?"

"My husband," Olivia wiped her eyes, "I had such a terrible dream… I feared that..that we lost everything.."

This was strange. Olivia never came to him about dreams. He backed away as she entered the room, "There is more to your story."

Olivia shut the door behind her, revealing the hidden dagger behind her back. Aleister's eyes widened as he was about to explain to her why killing him wouldn't work before a loud 'bang' silenced him for good. A man, dressed in robes, came out of the closet and shot Aleister in the head before shooting himself in the head. Olivia then emitted a loud scream, alerting the guards.

* * *

Ciel woke with a start. Sweat dripped from his face as he quickly looked around. Sebastian still hadn't returned. There was an odd silence as he couldn't hear any crashing sounds of dishes or someone yelling at the other. Usually there was at least some noise going on. Ciel dressed himself as fast as he could as he began to look for Sebastian. His butler wasn't in the usual places, maybe downstairs? Sebastian did make breakfast for him in the mornings so maybe he was in the kitchen. Ciel was about to make his way to the kitchen when Tanaka stopped him, "Tanaka?"

"Master Ciel, I am afraid there has been a loss," Tanaka wiped his eyes, "I cannot allow you to see such an atrocity."

His eyes widened. Not Sebastian! Ciel was just about to ask when he looked out the window to see Finny's body, his chest having a gaping hole, and a trail of blood leading away from the body. He covered his mouth as he felt the urge to vomit growing as he looked away from the window. Tanaka realized his mistake and quickly stood in front of the window, "I am so sorry, Master Ciel… Mei-rin and Bard…they were also taken from us and rest in the paradise of Heaven."

This was too much. Ciel closed his eyes tightly as he shook his head. Though he had shown disdain towards his servants, he didn't want them to die. He then turned back to Tanaka though he couldn't form the words. Tanaka's shoulders lowered as he shook his head, "I have looked everywhere for Sebastian, but I have not seen your butler on this Estate. I have called for the Undertaker to take the bodies of our friends to give them a proper burial. Please, I must ask you to return to your room until the bodies are taken. Someone like yourself should never see such darkness in the world."

"No…" Ciel growled as he forced himself to take in the deaths, "I live in a world of darkness. So I must teach myself how to defend against it. No darkness is too great for me to travel through. Tanaka, I will see the bodies as they are before I leave the Estate. I will find Sebastian."

Ciel moved passed Tanaka. Finny would be the first he would see since he could tell what Olivia had done to him. The gardener's eyes were still wide open, the marks of tears still stained his cheeks. Ciel no longer saw the hurt in Finny's eyes. Instead, Finny's eyes displayed a calm knowing and acceptance. He had loved his sister despite her killing him by tearing out his heart. With an ungloved hand, Ciel closed Finny's eyes to allow his gardener to sleep peacefully in a world Ciel couldn't follow.

Next, he went to see Mei-rin and Bard still in their beds. These weren't like Finny. His maid and chef were killed swiftly as to not wake anyone. There wasn't any passion in stabbing them quickly in the head. This was to only get Ciel's attention. Well, he was well aware now. Ciel took the knives out of their heads and covered their heads with the sheets. They had no reason to die when they weren't even involved in all of this mess. He closed the bedroom door on his way out as he headed to the front door. Tanaka stood next to the entrance way, a worried expression on his features, "Master Ciel… I must express my grief to you. And please…remember your sister."

At first, Ciel was about to make a dark remark until he saw the grave look on Tanaka's face. Did Tanaka know about Olivia? Then again, he had been the original butler that watched him and Olivia grow up. Maybe he could see through Olivia better than Ciel could. There was no longer any more time to debate this idea as Ciel nodded and went to the stables first. Picking the swiftest horse, Ciel made his way to see the very woman that caused all of this blood to be spilled.


End file.
